


Runaways

by Sahreah



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, people like Torch show up too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Sahreah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stoick throws Hiccup out for being gay, he didn't know where to go. It had been a complete coincidence when he bumped into a white haired boy who opened him the door to a world he hadn't known just yet. But who knows, maybe Hiccup can change a few things in Jack's life too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 

Hiccup was sure that his Dad’s head would explode any minute now. His face was red, hands clenched into fists and his eyebrows built an angry ‘V’. His mouth was pressed in a thin line and last but not least was his jugular vein throbbing. Needless to say: it looked completely stupid. Hiccup would have laughed if the situation hadn’t been so serious.

“Gay?” his father spat “Gay?!” he took a step forward. Hiccup stood his ground. Soon his Dad would break into laughter, hug his son and tell him it was alright. He would tell him that he was his son and that he couldn’t less. Hiccup was sure of it.  That’s why Hiccup confessed his preferences to his Dad. He was sure that he would be a little angry but he would be okay with it. Turns out he wasn’t.

“No son of mine is a whiny fag!”

Hiccup’s heart broke just then. His eyes found the ground. This was going terribly wrong. “I didn’t choose this.” he said.

“I always knew there was something wrong with you! I should just have given you up for adoption when I had the chance!”

Hiccup was fighting to hold his tears back. “D-Dad please I-“

“Your mother would be so disappointed in you Hiccup.” his father took a step back. “I want you out. You have ten minutes. Get your stuff and leave.”

“W-What? Dad! Please!” Hiccup grabbed his father’s arm when the larger man turned around to leave. Tears were now floating down his cheeks. “You can’t do this. Please!” His father grunted angrily and turned around. His fist met Hiccup’s cheek. Hiccup sprang back surprised. His hand went up to his cheek. When he took it back, it was bleeding. He looked up at his father. He had just hit him. His own father. Hiccup turned around and went up the stairs. He felt like he was in a daze. The feeling faded when he closed the door of his room behind him. He began crying again. He looked for a bag in his dresser and put everything he could find in it. He grabbed his schoolbag and put his drawing pad and wallet in it. He gathered together all the money he could find. Where would he go? He thought about going to Astrid or Tuff but he didn’t want them to call the cops on his Dad. He threw his house keys on his former bed before he left for good.

 

* * *

 

It was cold outside. Cold and dark. Hiccup dug in his pockets and retrieved his gloves. He pushed his face further into his green scarf. He was just about to decide which park bench looked the most comfortable when somebody ran into him. He person looked around nervously and then back at Hiccup. “Please don’t tell on me.” He said before he hid behind Hic’s chosen bench. Hiccup stood there confused when another figure walked up at him. “Have you seen a boy run this way?”

“Eh… yeah… he eh… ran the same direction you just came from.” Hiccup said.

The man grunted frustrated “How does he do that?! Thanks kid” he stalked back the way he had come from.

Hiccup’s gaze followed the man when he heard a relieved sigh. He turned around and saw the boy straighten up. He walked up to Hic and who stood under a streetlight.

“Thank you.” he said with a big grin. The boy had snow white hair and stunning blue eyes. Two huge plastic bags were thrown over his shoulders. He was really handsome. “I’m Jack. I would take your hand but I’m kinda packed.” The boy chucked until he saw Hiccups red rimmed eyes. “You okay?” he asked. He put his plastic bags on the floor. He eyed Hiccup’s bags. “Where are you off to?”

Hiccup shifted nervously. “Eh…Eh I’m just eh you know…”

“I’m not even sure _you_ know where you’re going.”

Hiccup looked at the floor. “I’m okay. I’ll find somewhere to go.”

Jack grabbed his arm. “No way. You’re not sleeping on some bench. Bunny’s gonna kill me for doing this, but I’m taking you to the den.”

“The den?” Hiccup asked.

“The place I live. I’m gonna take you there. Do you need a hand with those bags?” Jack didn’t wait for an answer and took his rucksack. It soon joined the bags over his shoulder.

Hiccup reached for his rucksack quickly. “What? No. For all I know you could be some crazy rapist or murderer.”

“It’s more likely you meet a rapist or murderer while sleeping on a park bench at night. It’s really not safe. You helped me with that guy so let me repay the favour eh…”

“Hiccup”

“What?”

“That’s my name. Hiccup Haddock.”

“Well then Hiccup, let’s get moving.” Jack said before he started to walk away leaving Hic behind.

“Jack!” Hiccup screamed after him. “For god’s sake. Wait up Jack!” he yelled and hurried after the white haired boy.

 

* * *

                                                                                      

Jack stopped in front of the stairs that led down to a subway station. He looked around quickly before he crawled under the ‘closed’ sign that hung from one side to the other. “C’mon” he said as he went down the stairs to the abandoned subway station. Hiccup followed him cautiously. Half of the stairs were broken and there was no light. He reached out to find anything where he could hold on. He ended up taking Jack’s sleeve. Hiccup let go quickly, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry. It’s just really dark.” he explained.

“It’s okay, Hic.” Jack said and reached for Hiccups hand “We’re almost there.” Jack took the first door on the right as soon as they reached the end of the stairs.

They came into a small dimly lit passage which led to other rooms.

“There used to be a little mall up there so there are a lot of storage rooms and stuff here.” He explained.

“Where the bloody hell have ya been?!” asked a voice with a thick Australian accent. A tall figure came out of the shadows. His shoulder length grey-black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He had light green eyes and tattoos covered both of his arms.  A boomerang was attached to his belt.

“I was getting food. _You_ told me to.” Jack answered and pushed Hiccup past the tall man. Said man grabbed Hic’s arm. “Hold on a second, mate. Who’s that?”

“That’s Hiccup. He’s gonna stay the night.”

“He’s gonna stay the night? Stay the night? We have bloody rules Jack! You can’t just bring all of your friends for a sleepover!”

“He needs a place to stay Bunny. Just like all of us did. Just like _we_ did. Are you really gonna deny somebody a warm place to sleep. You should know better Bunny. Better than any of us.”

Bunny glared at him. “Whatever. He’s sleeping with you and Toothless. And get the kid a bloody blanket! Can’t ya see how he’s shaking?”

Jack smiled at him “Thanks, bunny.”

“Yeah. Now get out of my eyes. I actually have to work, mate.” Bunny said and stalked off.

“C’mon. I’m gonna show you where you sleep.” Jack said and pulled Hiccup forward still holding his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack’s room was small and wasn’t a room at all. It was one of the storage rooms. Shelves were on the walls and two mattresses lay on the floor only a small gap of floor separating them. One mattress was currently occupied by a tall teenager. He had tanned skin and black hair that reached his shoulders. He was dressed in black and reading a book. “Toothless.” Jack said “I would like you to meet Hiccup. He’ll be staying with us a few days.”

When Toothless didn’t answer, Jack continued to speak “I thought we could like push the mattresses together and share them. It’ll be only for a few days.”

Toothless looked up. “Whatever.” he said and left the room.

“I don’t feel very welcome Jack. Maybe I should go.”

Jack grabbed his shoulders “No. Just no Hic. You’re not going out there. Toothless is like that with everybody. I lived with him for a year now and I don’t think he’s ever said a whole sentence to me.”

“Why is he like this? I mean there has to be a reason.” Hic asked, becoming really interested in Toothless.

Jack shrugged his shoulders “He had been pretty banged up when Sandy found him. The only thing he ever told us was that he had been living with his foster dad who abused him.”

Jack sat down on his bed. Well if you could call a mattress on the floor a bed… “You know what?” he asked making Hiccup look down at him. “I think he could use a friend and I think that you may just be the guy for that.”

Hiccup arched an eyebrow “He looks like he eats guys like me for breakfast. I’m not sure he wants me to be his friend.”

“He’s not that bad.” Jack said a small grin gracing his lips “And he likes fish if that’s anything to go by.”

Jack got up again and pulled a few blankets from the shelves. “I’m sorry but that’s all we have.”

Hiccup smiled “That’s okay.”

“Well let’s get some sleep. I’ve got a long day ahead tomorrow!”

Hiccup nodded. Jack took off his clothes, safe for his boxers and got under the blankets. Hiccup who blushed imitated Jacks movements and lay next to Jack on the other side of the mattress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, Jacks arms were around his waist and Hiccup’s head was under Jack’ chin. Hiccup didn’t know why, maybe because it way too early to be awake o’clock, but he had a hard time caring that he and Jack were all snuggled up. He even went so far and sighed contently and snuggled closer. That was when he heard a noise from the other side. Hic turned his head slightly and saw Toothless. The black haired boy lay as far away from Hiccup and Jack as possible. The book he had read the other day was still lying on his covers. Hiccup wanted to turn his head back when he heard the noise again. He looked back and saw that Toothless was making noises while he slept. His face was grimacing as fear could be seen all over his expression. His mouth opened slightly, a whimper escaping it while his eyes stayed tightly closed. “Toothless?” Hiccup asked reaching out to touch him. Toothless jumped up when he heard his name and looked at Hiccup. Toothless green eyes scanned his surroundings. They stayed on Hic for a little while. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it again. The older boy flung his covers back and scrambled to his feet. He took his book and left the room.

“Hiccup?” Jack asked with a sleepy voice. “’S evrythng ‘kay?”

“Open your mouth to speak, Jack.” Hiccup said and got up to get dressed.

“What happened?” Jack asked rubbing his eyes. He reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

“I think Toothless was having a nightmare or something like that.”

“Really? I didn’t hear anything.” The white haired boy was looking for his pants and pulled them on after he found them.

“I don’t think you would have recognized anything if you would have been abducted by aliens.”

“Do you think it’s possible?”

“What is possible?”

“Do you think I’ve been abducted by aliens?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes “Well it would explain the white hair. Anyways, what’s it with that book? I think it said ‘Dragons’? It was all tattered.”

Jack nodded “He had that when he arrived here. He wanted to get more books but he couldn’t. The evil library lady wouldn’t let him in.”

“I have a library pass!” Hiccup jumped up “That’s how he’s gonna become my friend!”

“You… eh… what? Don’t you wanna become my friend first?”

“I’m gonna get him books and then he’s gonna talk to me!” Hiccup said, ignoring Jack.

“Hey! Am I invisible? I wanna be your friend to!”

“C’mon Jack! We have to go to the library!”

“At least you know my name.”

 

* * *

 

The library wasn’t big, nor was it too small. It had just the right size in Hiccup’s opinion. He made his way into the building and to one section as if he owned the place. His fingers traced the backs of the books before he turned around. “Do you know what he reads?” he asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. The one he reads doesn’t have too much text. It’s like nearly only pictures.”

Hiccup nodded and looked at the books “Maybe I could get him one that’s not too hard... Like a small one to start.” Hiccup picked one of the books. “How to train your dragon” he read “That looks good enough, doesn’t it?” He showed the book to Jack who just nodded. “You’re not even looking Jack!” Hiccup complained.

Jack looked up and nodded again. They went to the desk in the front of the library to lend out the book.

“So, now that we have the book… how about we get to know each other?” Jack said winking at Hiccup.

“W-What?” Hiccup stuttered.

“C’mon Hic! Let’s have some fun!”

“I don’t like the sound of that…”

It turned out that’s Jack’s definition of fun was not the same as Hiccup’s. While Hiccup liked to hang out with his friends, draw or read; Jack liked to play pranks on people. There first stop was in an internet café, where Jack switched the letters on the keyboard. Hiccup only looked around nervously while sipping on his hot chocolate. Then, Jack switched the signs of the ladies’ and men’s’ rest rooms in every public bathroom they could find. He then set all the alarms in Wal-Mart to go off in ten minutes (Hiccup had to admit, that one was hilarious). They were laughing all the way back to the station.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup made his approach the same day he had gotten the book. He waited for Toothless to be on his own. He found the black haired boy alone in the place they used as a dining room. The room was like all the others Hiccup had seen: Barely furnished. There were only two tables, each with a set of benches on each side and a chair on the head of the table. That was it. He approached the boy and sat down in front of him. He laid the book on the table and pushed it towards Toothless. The boy looked up confused. “I eh… saw that you liked reading books about dragons.” Hiccup said smiling slightly. He wasn’t going to lie. Toothless was a little intimating but he felt like he had to do this.

“You…” Toothless stopped. He laid his other book down. It was really named ‘Dragons’. He reached for the other book cautiously as if he was afraid that somebody would take it away. “You got _me_ something?” His fingers travelled over the cover, feeling the words on his fingers. He opened the book then browsing through the pages. “It’s all words” he realized. He closed the book gently. He cleared his throat “Eh thank you, Hiccup. I eh… really appreciate it.”

Hiccup eyed the other book. “Can I take a look?” he asked and motioned to the book.

Toothless seemed to be taken aback. “I eh… I don’t know.”

“I won’t break it. Promise.” Hiccup smiled when Toothless gave him the book. He opened it carefully. It was a children book. On each page were a few sentences but there were mostly pictures. Most of them were of a black catlike dragon. “Where did you get it?” Hiccup asked looking at the pictures. Something about this book was unexplainably beautiful.

“Hiccup?” he asked avoiding his question.

Hiccup looked up at him. “What is it?”

Toothless looked down again. He took the book Hiccup had given to him. He looked up. “I…” he started and interrupted himself. He had turned an embarrassing shade of pink. “I really like your present but…”

“Don’t you like it? I can always get you another one.” Hiccup offered.

“Hiccup, I can’t read.” Toothless said looking at him. His cheeks were red. He felt so embarrassed. Nobody in the den knew he couldn’t read. They had all seen him running around with his nose in the book and they didn’t even think about it.

Hiccup’s eyes widened. He was so stupid! “I’m so sorry Toothless. If I had known that you can’t read then I would have never done this!”

Toothless smiled at him. “I like the book. I would love to read it.”

An idea sprang into Hic’s head “Let me read it to you.”

“I actually have a better idea. Do you think you could teach it to me? To read?”

Hiccup looked at his hands. He had never taught somebody something. He didn’t even know if he could do it. “I can try.” He said smiling.

“I can’t pay you.” Toothless explained “I understand if you don’t wan-“

“So you’ve just been looking at the pictures in that one?” Hiccup asked, taking the dragon book in his hands. He opened it again and started reading:

“Once upon a time, there was a Night Fury living on its own-“Hiccup stopped when he noticed that Toothless said exactly the same sentence.

“My mom read it to me when I was a kid. It just kinda stuck.” Toothless explained.

“That’s amazing!” Hiccup grinned.

Toothless grinned too. “Can we start tomorrow?”

Hiccup nodded “That’s okay with me.”

 

* * *

 

Jack tried to get Hiccup’s attention but the only one that got it was Toothless. He followed Hiccup after he left the dining room. “Hey Hiccup. Where are you off to?”

Hiccup turned around “Nowhere. I was actually looking for you.”

“Looking for me?” Jack gave him a big grin “They’re always coming back”

Hiccup returned the smile. “So what are you up too?”

“I have good news Hic!” Jack said, pulling Hiccup in his room. “We’re gonna get food tomorrow and I convinced Bunny to let you come since you get along so well with Toothless!”

“Oh, alright.” Hiccup said, not sure what all of that meant.

“Let me explain.” Jack said sitting down on his bed. “There’s this store which gets his goods delivered every Friday. When the food gets delivered we wait for the delivery guy to go in and get his formula signed and take a few boxes. We have to be fast though. They nearly got Sandy last week. That’s why we switch every week but yeah you get the drill.”

“We’re just gonna steal the food?” Hiccup didn’t feel too sure about this. “I don’t know if that’s right, Jack.”

“Well how does starvation sound to you, Hiccup?”  Jack asked.

Hiccup bit his lip “Alright. I’m with you guys.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 

They left early in the morning. Bunny explained everything to Hiccup. They had to go approximately ten minutes to reach the store. As soon as the shopkeeper would invite the delivery boy in his shop to get everything signed, the four of them would get the food at that exact moment and split up. Bunny and Jack would take a short cut and head to the station while Toothless and Hiccup would take a longer way. They did this so that if anyone of them got caught and lost the food they wouldn’t lose all of it. The plan was simple and it worked every time.

 

* * *

 

Mildew the shopkeeper was complaining about something when the teens saw him, most likely about the cold weather. The teens stayed hidden until Mildew led the delivery boy inside. They rushed out of their hideouts.

“We’ve got like two minutes, five minutes if he starts talking about his sheep again.” Bunny said and rushed to the unobserved food truck. Bunny climbed in the vehicle and passed the food to the others. Every one of them took a food carton, even Hiccup who was sure that it weighted more than him.

“We’ll see you in a few minutes.” Jack said and went away with Bunny. They disappeared in the shadows as they went farther and farther away.

“Okay. C’mon he’s back any time soon.” Toothless said and went into the opposite direction of Bunny and Jack. Hiccup followed him into a narrow alleyway. He was having a hard time carrying the food. It felt heavy in his small arms.

They walked for approximately five minutes when Toothless made a left turn into another alley.

“Well, well, well.” said a new voice that Hiccup didn’t know. He looked up and saw a boy with light blond spikey hair. He was casually dressed.

“If it isn’t Liam…” The boy said stepping forward. He was being followed by a few other people. “How are you?”

“What are you doing here, Whisper?” Toothless hissed, looking around. He backed up and bumped into Hiccup. The black haired boy turned his head to the shorter male and pushed him behind himself.

“This is our territory. You know that Liam.” Whisper answered closing up on them. “So… how have you been Liam? I missed you, you know? Well _Dad_ has been missing you.”  Whisper was now right in front of them. His friends had stayed behind and looked quite entertained.

“That man was never my father.” Toothless hissed. His hands were balled into fists. He was trembling slightly. Hiccup moved his hand up and gripped a handful of Toothless jacket.

“Well if he isn’t your father. I guess I was never you brother…” he gripped Toothless chin, making him look into his eyes. “…Which means I can do this.” Whisper pushed himself onto Toothless and kissed him hard on the lips. Toothless reacted immediately. His hand flung forward and punched Whisper in the face. He drew his fist back. Blood was smeared on his knuckles and on Whisper’s nose. Whisper’s eyes narrowed “You little shit!” he pushed the back of his hands against his nose “Hold him down!” he yelled at his friends. Two boys came forward. Both of them were tall and muscly. They both wore the same black hoodies, the hood pushed deep into the face. They grabbed Toothless shoulder and pushed him on his knees. Toothless fought against their grip but they were too strong.

Hiccup reached out to help Toothless. He even tried to pull away one of the boys holding Toothless, but to no avail. He kept pulling on the boy’s sweatshirt until he felt a pair of hands snake around his waist and pull him away from Toothless. “Hey!” he screamed “Stop it!”

“Leave him alone!” Toothless yelled, trashing around. He tried to get up again but it was pointless.

“You shouldn’t fear for him” Whisper said and gripped Toothless hair to make him look up at him. “Look at you, right where you belong: on your knees, kneeing in the dirt in front of me.”

Whisper undid his buckle. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you struggle or if you bite or do anything stupid, I’m going to take your adorable friend over there and he’s gonna get it ten times worse than you. Do you understand?” He pulled Toothless’ hair harder. He motioned for the boy holding Hiccup to bring him over. “Get the boy over here, Hookfang.”

Hookfang brought Hiccup over and turned him over to Whisper. Whisper’s eyes scanned Hiccup while the brunette looked down. He struggled a little bit but it didn’t do anything good. “He’s quite the beauty wouldn’t you say, Liam? I wouldn’t mind a piece or two…”

Toothless eyes shot up alarmed. “No! No! I won’t do anything! Don’t hurt him!”

Whisper looked from Hiccup to Toothless, a satisfied smile on his face. He pushed Hiccup back to Hookfang and pulled the zipper of his pants down.

He gripped Toothless hair again, when something zipped through the air. A boomerang connected with Hookfang’s face and flew back into Bunny’s hand. “Just what do ya think your doin’, mate?” Bunny asked. The tall boy stepped forward, followed by Jack and another boy Hiccup hadn’t met yet. He was short, chubby and had sand coloured hair.

“Aster” Whisper said and let go of Toothless “This is my territory and you know that. They don’t have the right to be here.” Whisper backed away. He was visibly afraid of Bunny.

“So ya just think ya can do shit like that?” Bunny stepped forward, stopping only when he was in front of Whisper. Bunny’s hand gripped Whisper’s collar and twisted it. “I want ya to go back to the muddy hole ya crawled out of and tell that mighty boss of ya that we don’t want to start a war but if you guys touch anyone of my friends again then I won’t hesitate to beat the shit out of you guys. You got that, mate?”

Whisper nodded quickly and scrambled away with his friends.

Bunny walked to Toothless and helped him get on his feet. “Are you alright?” he asked, giving Toothless a one over. Toothless nodded “Thank you for coming, Bunny.”

“No need to thank me for that, Toothless.”

Jack went straight to Hiccup. He checked him for injuries before he grabbed his face. He looked into Hiccups eyes for a long time. His blue eyes bore into Hiccup’s green ones so long that a slight blush crawled on Hic’s face.

“Are you hurt?” Jack asked softly, while his thumb caressed Hiccup’s cheek. The brunette only shook his head, not able to answer while Jack was so close to him.

“I’m so sorry, Hic. I shouldn’t have asked you to come. It was too dangerous.” Jack continued. He let go of Hiccup’s face. Hiccup’s eyes closed for a second, trying not to forget how good Jack's hand had felt on his face when he remembered that he was in public. His eyes shot open and his cheeks grew even pinker. “It’s not your fault” Hiccup explained, trying very hard not to stutter. Jack smiled and Hiccup swore that he leaned forward a little bit when Bunny called for them. Jack flung around, looking at his friend.

“We’re ready to go.” Bunny explained. The blond haired man, whose name was Sandy how Hiccup was informed later, was the first to move. He was being followed by Toothless and Bunny who were closely followed by Jack and Hiccup.

Jack had placed his arm around Hiccup’s shoulders and didn’t move it until they arrived at the den. Hiccup had thought that his heart would bump out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, they all sat together in the dining room. Hiccup was introduced to the rest of the kids who lived in the den. There was Torch, for instance, a young boy who lived there with his mother Tyanne and his two siblings Tyler and Travis. They were a lovely family who had had a lot of bad luck. They kept mostly by themselves, sitting on the other side of the room. Only Torch came up to bug the others often. He, lately, had found an interest in Hiccup. The short boy had sat down next to Hiccup and had snuggled up at him immediately. The boy was getting closer to Hiccup without even trying in half a minute, while Jack couldn’t even bring up the courage to take his hand again. The next person Hiccup met was Storm Fly. She was a tall woman with brownish skin. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she instantly walked up to Bunny to discuss matters from that morning.

“Toothiana and North will be here in the morning,” Bunny explained to her “we’re gonna talk to them. Even though, there’s nothin’ they can do.”

Storm sat down next to Toothless, when Sandy entered the room. He was carrying a tablet with mugs on it.

“Ah Sandy!” Jack exclaimed, his face lighting up “This is just what we need!”

Sandy smiled at him and set the mugs down. He gave one to each member of the den and took one himself.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked smelling the liquid.

“It’s tea, mate!” Bunny said taking a sip “We have no idea how he does it, but that stuff is gonna knock ya out! You’re gonna sleep like a baby!”

Hiccup took a sip and a warm feeling spread through his belly. He felt the effect halfway through the cup. He felt his eyes grow heavier. He yawed and followed the others when they got up to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4: **

 

Hiccup woke up with Jacks arms around his skinny frame and Toothless snuggled up against his back. He had gotten used to the feeling of waking up cuddling with Jack but it was the first time Toothless had been so close to him. Usually Toothless slept as far away from them as possible, on the edge of his own mattress. It had also been the first time that Hiccup hadn’t woken up by Toothless nightmare noises.

Hiccup untangled himself and left the small room. He made his way into the kitchen. Like all of the other rooms, the kitchen was modest. There was a tiny fridge, a cupboard, a worn out cooker, a table that was used as a counter and a sink. A coffee machine and a toaster were placed on a single shelf that was attached to a wall. The walls were not painted, just like any of the other rooms. Bunny was in the room, getting milk out of the fridge. He walked over to the table to let the milk join his cornflakes. He turned around when he heard somebody else enter the room. He nodded at Hiccup, not saying anything else. Bunny turned around again and scanned his surroundings for a clean spoon. When he had found what he had been looking for he made his way out of the room, bumping into Hiccup. “S’rry” he muttered, yawning “H’lp yo’rself to s’mthin’ to eat…” Before Bunny reached the dining room he made it his mission to bump into everything that was in his way. _So, he’s not a morning person_ , Hiccup thought. Hiccup entered the small room and dug in the cupboard for the cornflakes. He didn’t have to search long, because the only thing in the cupboard was tableware and one single box of cornflakes, just like the few days before. Hiccup prepared his breakfast and joined Bunny in the dining room. Bunny seemed a little bit more awake now. He held a cup of coffee in one hand and was leafing through a newspaper with the other. Hiccup sat down in front of him and started munching his cornflakes.

“Don’t you ever get sick of it?” Hiccup asked suddenly before he could stop himself. The older male looked up. “Sick of what?” he asked even though he already knew what Hiccup was going to say.

“T-The way you live.” Hiccup explained “Hidden in an abandoned subway station, stealing food, running away from people… It’s not even living anymore… You’re only surviving.”

Bunny let his spoon rest in his bowl and slammed his newspaper shut. “It’s better than not livin’ at all. This is all the world has for people like us. We’re scum. We’re not even people for others. This is more than I ever had.”

“We can change that!” Hiccup said standing up “There has to be a way. Maybe we can-“

“We tried everything. I tried every bloody thing there is to get us somewhat of a life. That’s- The den is the best thing that has ever happened to us.” Bunny clamped the newspaper under his arm and got up from the bench. He walked to the door. He stopped at the threshold, turning around and looking at Hiccup “And you don’t get sick of this place…” he started, a sad undertone in his voice “You get used to it.” He tried to give Hiccup a little smile, but failed miserably. Bunny turned around and left the room.

“You know we got benches, right?”

Hiccup turned around, looking at Jack who entered the room a few minutes after Bunny had left. Hiccup blushed and sat down quickly. Jack sat down next to him. He wasn’t eating anything, only drinking a coffee.

“Are you alright?” Jack asked putting his drink down. Hiccup nodded only. “I have to find a place to stay soon.” Hiccup announced then. He looked at Jack who had gotten even more pale than usual. “W-What?” Jack asked. He wanted to reach out for Hiccup. He wanted him to stay. He couldn’t go. “Why?”

Hiccup looked at him confused “I can’t just stay with you guys. I’m invading Toothless’ and your room, I’m eating your food and I think that Bunny wants to get rid of me…”

“You’re not bothering anyone!” Jack exclaimed and grabbed Hiccup’s shoulders. “You can’t go!”

Hiccup looked at Jack’s hands. His brain lost all ability to think. He felt so good when Jack was with him. He made him feel special. He wanted to grab Jack and… well kiss him or at least hug him and feel his body on his. Hiccup shook his head, gathering his thoughts. “Why can’t I go?”

Jack looked at him and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say anything but he closed it again. Jack’s hands moved slowly from his shoulders to his neck and rested on his cheeks. His hands that had been calm only seconds ago had begun to tremble slightly. His blue eyes rested for a long time on Hiccup’s green ones. There was worry in Jack’s eyes and uncertainty in Hiccup’s. He leaned in ever so slowly. It felt like an eternity until Jack’s lips met Hiccup’s. Something in Hiccup’s chest snapped then. It was as if a million little wheels started working the moment Jack’s lips had touched his. Jack’s cold lips only touched his. They weren’t moving or doing anything but _being_ there but that was enough for Hic. He felt so warm all the sudden. Not the sweaty feeling of being warm or having a fever but the definition of warm that meant he had this feeling of home in him. A home he had lost and refound in Jack. He tried this new feeling out by shifting a little closer to Jack. His hands found their way unconsciously on Jack’s shirt. He gasped contently when he felt Jack scoop him up and pull him into his lap. Hiccup removed his hands from Jack’s shirt and rested them lightly around the white haired boy’s neck. He pressed his lips a bit harder against Jack’s, testing the feeling. Jack tried his best not to groan, but little noises left his mouth. Jack took all his courage together and let his tongue poke against Hic’s lips. Hiccup shifted in Jack’s lap, letting out a little moan. Jack himself couldn’t stop the groan that left his mouth when Hiccup started moving in his lap. Hiccup’s mouth opened wide enough for Jack to enter. Jack let his tongue explore Hiccup’s mouth. His tongue danced a little with Hiccup’s, when the brunette shifted in his lap again. Hiccup was now flush against his chest. Jack’s breathing had become more uneven. He pulled away taking in a huge breath when he looked at Hiccup. “Ehm…” he started not sure how to explain his ‘problem’ to Hic “Ehm… We kind of have to stop there and if you just could get off my lap… Ehm… I or a part of me may have started to get a little bit too excited… if you get what I mean.”

Hiccup flushed a bright pink and scrambled of Jack’s lap. He had no idea he could have that effect on somebody. This had been Hiccup’s real first kiss and he hadn’t even known what to do. Well he had these kinds of one-sided kisses with his neighbour, Dagur, when he had been a kid. The older boy would have kissed him where and when his father couldn’t see it and tell him that it was their secret and that he could never tell anybody. It eventually stopped when Dagur had moved away three years ago. Hiccup hadn’t told anybody up till today because he had been so embarrassed that he had let Dagur do that even though he hadn’t wanted it.

Jack smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s go and wake up Toothless. North and Tooth are going to be here any minute.” Jack stood up and pulled Hiccup with him. He intervened their finger.

Hiccup shot the smile right back. “Who’re Tooth and North? Bunny talked about them yesterday.”

“You’ll see”

 

* * *

 

North and Tooth had met Jack and Bunny when Toothiana’s niece Sophie had gotten lost. The couple had taken their niece and nephew, Jamie, to a fair and it had been quite late when they had been on their way home. Their home had not been too far, so they had decided to walk. North and Tooth had been so occupied with Jamie who told them in detail about his birthday party from the week ago that they hadn’t seen that Sophie had disappeared. They had gone the whole way back, asking everybody they had met if they had seen the little girl but to no avail. They had been on the verge of calling the police, when they had spotted Bunny who had been carrying Sophie. Sophie had played with Bunny’s hair and had been sipping on the hot chocolate Bunny had bought her so she would stop to cry. After Sophie had pointed at North and Tooth and had explained that they were her aunt and uncle, Bunny gave her back to them. North had thought that Bunny had been a criminal firstly. The tall man had been walking the streets at night, in tattered clothes and had carried their precious niece after all. After Bunny had explained himself, Tooth and North had been _so_ thankful. Tooth had asked how they could repay him, but Bunny had only shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t need payment, even though he had nothing. He had spent his last few bucks on Sophie’s drink. North and Tooth had turned him down. From that day on they would bring necessities to the den. Sometimes blankets, food, a new mattress, even books sometimes. A few times, they even brought them pictures they had taken.

 

* * *

 

North and Tooth entered the subway station with large cartons in their hands. North was a huge man. His hair was already white, as was his beard. He had two huge tattoos on his arms. One said nice, the other naughty. Toothiana, or Tooth for short, was a petite women. Her hair was short and dyed in bright colours. She hugged everybody when she got in and reminded them to floss, even Hiccup.

“You took one in again?” North asked with a thick Russian accent. He pushed past Toothless to get into the living room. The living room was the biggest room. There were two big, but tattered couches and one armchair. A small shelf was put straight against a wall and held a couple of books, pictures and various personal stuff. One of the couches was occupied by Torch and his brothers Tyler and Travis. They laid there, snuggled up one on another. North put his box on the floor and opened it. He pulled a big fluffy blanket out of it and covered the cuddling brothers with it. North closed the box again and turned around. “Where is Aster?”

Jack shrugged “I haven’t seen him today.”

“He went out” Toothless said. He walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. “Like a few hours ago…”

Jack sighed in annoyance “Can you believe that guy? He’s been behaving so childish in the last time. I’m going out looking for him.”

“I’m coming with you.” Toothless said, getting up.

Tooth looked at them worryingly. “Do you want us to drive you around, honey?” he asked setting her small carton down.

Jack shook his head. “No. I bet he’s just around the corner stealing carrots or doing something else stupid”

“Alright” she said “He still has that phone we gave him right?”

Jack nodded. He shifted around nervously.

“Take mine. Bunny has number. He’s going to call you if anything wrong.” North said and gave his phone to Jack. “Try calling him a few times. Call Tooth if happens anything.”

“Thank you” Jack said to both North and Toothiana. They seemed pretty close and Hiccup made a mental note to ask Jack later how they had met.

“Alright guys.” Toothless said and pulled on his old leather jacket “You coming Hiccup?”

Hiccup nodded and put on his jacket as well. Jack didn’t bother to wear anything over his blue hoodie. They went out looking for Bunny.

 

* * *

 

They stayed outside when the night had already fallen over the city. Nobody was outside. The trio had checked every place Bunny liked to go and everywhere else. There was no trace of Bunny. Jack grew more and more frustrated as the hours passed. Images of Bunny lying dead in a dark alley way turned up in his head. What if he had gotten himself killed? Stabbed by some robber or one of Pitch’s Nightmare’s. They searched the whole night. At some point Toothless started to carry a sleepy Hiccup on his back while Jack rushed from one place to another.

“Maybe he went back home?” Toothless suggested. They had been outside for a long time and they should head back.

“You two go back. I keep looking.” Jack answered determined. He couldn’t sleep before he knew what had happened to Bunny.

“Jack…” a sleepy voice spoke out. Hiccup held his hand out for Jack to take and shifted on Toothless back. “We really have to go home. We can’t stay out all night.” He tried to reason. Jack sighed. He let his eyes wander around. They couldn’t help Bunny is they were nearly asleep. The white haired boy turned around and walked up to Hiccup and Toothless who were waiting for him a few feet away. Jack let his hands intervene with Hiccup’s. Hiccup smiled and squeezed Jack’s hand a little bit. “Bring us home Toothless the Night Fury”

 

* * *

 

The first thing that came to Bunny’s mind was that he wasn’t home. His head was pounding when he opened his eyes. Even the dimly lit room hurt his eyes, so he squeezed them shut again. He opened them after a few seconds and took in his surroundings. He was currently sitting in a chair, ropes tying his upper body against the back of the chair. His arms were tied to the armrests. He tried to remember what had happened to him, but it didn’t come back to him. “Hello?” he screamed. He was surprised by the sound of his voice. It sounded hoarse as if he hadn’t talked for some time. He screamed again, hoping that anyone could hear him while pulling against the binds, but it didn’t do anything good.

“Aster” a voice said. Bunny’s eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. “Glad to see you’re awake.”

“Pitch” Bunny hissed. He pulled against the ropes once more, not liking how he was completely defenceless against Pitch. Pitch Black was the leader of the Nightmares, one of the bigger gangs in Berk. They had always been in rivalry with Bunny’s group, the Runaways.

Pitch entered the room slowly, holding himself upright. His black hair was combed back and went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a bright yellow and his greyish skin only showed on his face. He was dressed in a black shirt and pants and a matching black trench coat that stopped at his knees.

“I have to admit, Aster, that I was rather surprised when I saw you outside on your own.” Pitch began, his voice holding a mocking undertone. He walked further into the big, empty room that Bunny was kept in and leaned against a large metal table. It was no secret for Bunny as to where he was kept. He knew that Pitch’s hideout was an abandoned slaughterhouse. Even though this place had been deserted it had been years ago, you could still make out the disgusting smell of blood and animal flesh. Bunny, who had always been a vegetarian, ran a shiver down his spine at the thought of being kept at that place.

“What do you want Pitch?” Bunny hissed once again. He only hoped that Jack and the others were okay. He wouldn’t know what to do if it was his fault that Jack was hurting somewhere.

“I’ve been told that you have been in my territory, _Bunny_.” Pitch used the name that Jack had given him when they had been small. He hated the sound of it on Pitch’s tongue. “And I have also been told that you threatened Whisper.”

“Whisper attacked Liam and Hiccup.” Bunny countered. He was not about to show how afraid he was to Pitch.

“They were on my territory, Aster.” Pitch said. He pushed himself of the table and walked towards Bunny. He stopped in front of him and bent down to his knees. His hands reached out, grabbing Bunny’s chin, his long, pointy nails digging painfully into his skin. “And I get to do whatever I want to the people on my territory.”

Pitch pulled away and stood up on his full size. “You see: There are only two things I can do now Aster.” Pitch said. Bunny knew what was coming now. He knew the consequences for breaking the rules.

“I can decide to attack the den with all my men or I can decide to have a duel.”

“This is between you and me Pitch. I decided to threaten your people.”

Pitch nodded. “I see your point, Aster. You agree to the terms of the duel then, I suppose?”

Bunny nodded in return. “Yes” he said swallowing down his fear. He’d heard enough about the duels to know how they worked.

“Alright then. It shall be a duel. One winner, one loser. One alive… one dead.” Pitch summed up.

“I know how it works, mate.” Bunny said. “How about ya untie me so we can start?!”

Pitch started to laugh just then. His laughter died down suddenly, only their echo staying in the room for a few seconds. “I’m not duelling you. I choose to fight against Jack.”

“What? No!” Bunny fought against the restraints “This wasn’t the terms!”

“I _make_ the terms!” Pitch screamed an echo following his voice again.

“I didn’t agree to this!”

Pitch wanted to scream something back at Bunny, when a melody started to play.  Bunny’s eyes grew wide when he recognized the melody as the ringtone of the phone North and Tooth had given him. “Is that-“Pitch reached forward, pushing his hands shamelessly into Bunny’s trouser pockets. He pulled Bunny’s phone out and looked at the screen. A huge grin appeared on his face. He pushed the green button and held the phone to his ear. He listened for a few seconds when he recognized the voice of the caller. His grin grew even bigger. “Well just _what_ can I do for you Jackie?” he asked in his ever mocking voice.

 

* * *

 

Jack stood up early the next morning. He wanted to continue his search for Bunny as soon as possible. The first place he looked was Bunny’s room. Maybe Bunny had come back after all. Maybe everything had been a bad dream and he hadn’t left in the first place. His room was the smallest in the whole den, but Bunny assured them that it was more than enough for him. Bunny’s mattress nearly took all of his room. There was only a small slip of floor where he had placed an empty bottle of water and two photographs. One photograph showed a younger Bunny and Jack and the other was a group photograph of the whole den. There was nothing else in Bunny’s room. Jack closed the door behind him. 

“Jack?”

Jack turned around and saw Hiccup standing a few feet away from him. The brunette wore a long-sleeved green shirt that went down to the middle of his tights. The shirt had belonged to Bunny so Jack was once again reminded of the older male. He walked up to Hiccup and embraced him. “You should go back to sleep” he mumbled against the brunettes ear.

“Toothless is getting dressed” Hiccup explained. His voice was soft and let Jack forget all of his worries “We’ll be looking for Bunny in no time.”

Jack nodded “Thank you” He wanted the two of them to stay in the den and not to worry about Bunny but he was also glad that they were helping him.

Hiccup pulled back and kissed Jack softly “There’s nothing to thank me for”

Jack smiled at him at a loss of words. Hiccup was perfect in every single way. Jack was so glad that he had had the chance to meet him.

“I’m going to get changed so that we can go to look for him. Why don’t you try and call him again in that time?”

Jack nodded, pulling North’s phone back out. He had one message from Toothiana. He clicked the message open.

_Anything new about Bunny, sweetheart?_

The white-haired boy answered that they didn’t have anything new. He looked for Bunny in the contacts and pushed on the call button. To his very surprise his call was answered after a few seconds. “Bunny!” Jack complained “You stupid asshole! What do you think you’re doing disappearin-“ Jack stopped when a voice interrupted him on the other side. “Well just _what_ can I do for you Jackie?”

“Pitch! You son a b- Where is Bunny?!” Jack hissed “If you have done anything to him I swear I’m gonna cu-“

“He’s okay… for now.” Pitch said. Jack swore he could _hear_ that stupid smile on Pitch’s face. “Why don’t you come by, Jack? Let’s say in half an hour?”

“You can bet I’ll be there asshole!” Jack answered hanging up. He clenched the phone in his hands. Unbeknown to him, tears were slipping out of his eyes and traveling down his cheeks.

“Jack?” Hiccup asked when he came back to his lover. He had changed into a green jumper, black pants and a dark brown coat. He made his way to the white haired boy with Toothless by his side. The black haired boy was, like always, dressed in black clothes, complete with his leather jacket.  “What happened?”

“Pitch has him” Jack said his voice hardly audible.

“Pitch?” Hiccup asked, taking Jack’s hand “Who’s Pitch?”

“He’s the leader of the Nightmares. They reside in a slaughterhouse. They’re bad news” Toothless explained. He stood still behind Hiccup “The guys we met in the alleyway? They’re with Pitch. Nothing stops them from getting what they want.”

“What are we gonna do?” Jack asked, tears falling freely from his eyes “I can’t let anything happen to Bunny.”

Hiccup wondered what Jack and Bunny’s relation was. They seemed pretty close to what Hiccup had gathered. He made a mental note to ask Jack about it later when the situation wasn’t so uncalled for.

“We’re gonna get him back.” Toothless declared. “What did Pitch say?”

“To meet him in half an hour.”

Toothless paced around nervously. “Alright. We’re gonna do that. We’ll meet him, but we’ll have somewhat of a backup plan!”

Hiccup looked up at Toothless but the black haired boy did not elaborate.

“Let’s get ourselves some weapons!”

 

* * *

 

The trio armed themselves with the weapons they could find. They didn’t have too much. Toothless and Jack settled both on a pair of switchblades. Hiccup was unsure about taking a weapon with him but Jack insisted that he should take something to defend himself. Jack pushed a switchblade in Hic’s hand. The brunette looked at it sceptically. “Can’t I just keep them?” Hiccup asked, pushing a pair of handcuffs to his chest.

“What are you gonna do with that? Handcuff Pitch until he is unconscious?” Toothless teased him putting his own switchblade away.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the knife in his hand and pushed the blade back into the handle. “So I only have to push this button and the knife is gonna-“

“Woah! Don’t place your hands like that!” Jack said. He laid his hand on top of Hiccup’s and showed him how to open it. “You’ve got to be cautious with these things, alright?”

Hiccup nodded, trying it on his own again. He put the switchblade in the pocket of his jacket and put the handcuffs in the other pocket.

“You’re really gonna take them?” Toothless laughed but stopped when he saw how serious Hiccup was when he sent him a glare.

“Let’s go and save my brother!” Jack yelled. The tears long since dried and his voice full of determination.

“Brother?” Hiccup asked. He had a hard time believing that Jack and Bunny were brothers. Bunny sounded so Australian to him whereas Jack didn’t. They didn’t even share one single trait in matters of appearance.

“We grew up in an orphanage together.” Jack explained while they made their way to Pitch’s lair. “We were waaay closer than any of the other children.” Jack continued to explain. He suddenly felt like talking about Bunny. The older male had always been Jack’s hero and he Jack had the feeling that he had forgotten that in the last few days. He had to let Hiccup know just how _great_ his brother was. “We were both there since birth and he would always defend me when the kids made fun of me or something.” Jack smiled when he remember the one time one kid tripped him. Bunny and Jack had filled his shoes with pudding the same day. It had been a shame about the delicious chocolate pudding but it had been worth it. “The orphanage had to close when I was thirteen. Bunny had been nearly eighteen at that time and we would have been split up. They would have sent him off and I would have had to go to another orphanage. We ran away that day. We were homeless kids, trying to live the hard lives on the streets but at least we were together. Bunny had packed a lot of food which he had sneaked out of the kitchen in the orphanage but it didn’t take long when it was gone. He did _every damn thing_ trying to keep us alive. Everything so _I_ wouldn’t have to worry, so I would have food. At some point he had gotten so desperate he had started selling himself on the street. Selling blowjobs to smelly old fuckers! I was so angry when I found out! Telling him how stupid he was and how dangerous it was what he had been doing. How he could be lying dead in some alleyway. That’s when we built the den. We found the empty subway station by accident. We had been running away from some shopkeeper. It was scary down there and we only went there so we could hide. Guess how surprised we were when found out that the electricity still worked! After all the time that they had closed that station, the electricity still worked! After that life started to look a little better. We met Sandy a few days after that. He had lost everything. He used to work in a small coffee shop but when that closed down people refused to hire him because he was mute. He tried so hard, but when he had lost his small apartment, he ended up on the street just like us. Well after that we met Toothless who had –“

Jack stopped when Toothless took over. Jack had just spilled his heart at them and he felt like they deserved to know why exactly he had been where Jack and Bunny had met him. He had been silent all the time he had been in the den. Well he had told them that his foster dad had beaten him but that was it. “I had been living with my foster brother Whisper. Yes that Whisper. M-My Dad he wouldn’t just eh beat me.” Toothless stoped all the sudden. His gaze drifted away as if he wasn’t with them anymore. Jack shifted uneasily. He was now worried about Bunny _and_ Toothless. Toothless gaze moved again, resting on Hiccup now. “He would eh… do other stuff-“

“That stupid- he raped you, didn’t he?!” Jack exclaimed. Anger welled up in him, directed at a person he hadn’t even met. “That’s it! We’re gonna get Bunny now and after that we’re gonna kick that sick-“

“Bunny!” Toothless exclaimed then “There’s only ten minutes left!”

Jack looked at his watch and saw that Toothless was right. They hurried up and arrived at the slaughterhouse five minutes in advance.

“Alright” Jack said pulling his switchblade out of his hoodie. Toothless imitated his motions. “You stay here Hiccup. If we’re not back in half an hour you can go and call the police, alright?”

Hiccup nodded even though he didn’t like the fact that he had to stay behind. Jack walked up to him and kissed him before he and Toothless disappeared into the slaughterhouse.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup kept his eyes locked onto the building. He kept one of his hands in the pocket of his jacket where he had the switchblade. His fingers held onto the handle lightly. Ten minutes had past and until now nothing had happened. Hiccup didn’t know if that was a bad or a good sign. He had though at least for a dozen times about ignoring Jack and going to the police. He shifted nervously when he felt a presence behind him. He didn’t even have the time to turn around when a body pressed up lightly against his. The figure behind him was way taller than himself. A hand with thin fingers slid down his arms and took hold of the wrist that held the switchblade in his pocket. “Well just who do we have here?”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hiccup was led through dark corridors. Pitch, the man that had surprised him outside, kept his hands around Hic’s waist. He had taken Hic’s switchblade but he could still feel the weight of the handcuffs in his other pocket. He wondered if he could use them to escape somehow. That thought was gone when the both of them stopped in front of a big metal door. It came back to the brunette that he was in a slaughterhouse and he hoped that this didn’t lead to where he thought it would lead. “I-Is t-that-“ Hiccup interrupted himself, not sure if he wanted to know if he was right.

“It’s a shame.” Pitch said as if he was being serious. “I think I took quite the liking in you… Maybe after I destroyed the Runaways and if you’re still alive then, I might find… another use for you.” Pitch turned Hiccup around until he stood right in front of him. Hiccup thought that he might not even make it into that creepy room behind that metal door. Pitch would kill him right here and now. He squeezed his eyes shut. He thought about begging for his life for a short moment but it wouldn’t make a difference. His storm of thought was interrupted when he felt lips on his. His eyes flung open but the lips were gone a second later. He looked at Pitch who licked his lips and nodded appreciatively. “Yes, Yes. I will definitely find another use for you.” Pitch smiled at him. Shivers ran down Hiccup’s spine.

Pitch kept one hand on Hic’s wrist while he used the other to open the door. A cold wind surrounded them as soon as the door was open, confirming Hiccup’s suspicion. That room was a walkable deep freeze. “N-No… Please-“ Hiccup struggled, trying to get his wrist out of Pitch’s hand.

“Now, Now, love.” Pitch said, looking at Hiccup amused “I’m going to come back for you. I just have to take care of something first. Well… more like care of someone…”

Hiccup wanted to protest but Pitch pushed him into the cold room and closed the door behind him.

Hiccup’s body connected with the freezing floor. He pushed himself up immediately and hurried to the door.

“Let me out!” Hiccup screamed, his tiny fists punching against the door. “Let me out!” Hiccup screamed bloody murder, his fist connecting with the doors again and again.

“Oh please tell me it’s not you, Hiccup…”

Hiccup turned around. “Bunny?” he asked. He took a look around, but there was nothing in this room besides a few empty metal shelves. The walls and floor were covered in  
frost. Hiccup could make out Bunny sitting in a corner. His complexion had taken a sickly pale colour and his lips had turned blue. He must have been in here for at least an hour.

“You’re alive” Hiccup said not sure if he should be happy to see Bunny in this cold death trap or frightened for his life.

“Looks that way, mate” Bunny tried to get up but his body was too weak to stand on its own. Hiccup rushed over to him and sat down. He wanted to check Bunny for injuries but he didn’t know if it was alright to touch him or if Bunny was okay with that.

“I’m sorry” Hiccup began “This is my entire fault. If I had just shut my mouth that morning you wouldn’t have wandered off”

Bunny looked up and searched Hiccup’s eyes. The older male sighed and motioned for Hiccup to come closer. The brunette crawled a little bit closer, still afraid to end up in Bunny’s personal space bubble. He didn’t need to be afraid because Bunny grabbed Hiccup around the shoulder and pulled him into his side. His arm rested around Hic’s shoulders. “Might as well share body heat.”

Hiccup nodded without saying anything else. He immediately felt a little warmer which made him snuggle a bit more into Bunny’s side.

Bunny cleared his throat “Listen Hiccup, I think you were right. Things have to change but it’s not as easy as it seems. We tried to. We really did but nobody’s even willing to spare people like us a glance. We tried to get bloody jobs and everything but it didn’t work out.”

“Maybe I could help you when we get out. I still have some friends in town…”

Bunny gave him a little laughter “ _If_ we get out”

Hiccup brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He didn’t want to die in here. He wanted to make up with his Dad. He wanted to bring Bunny home and hold Jack. He wanted to teach Toothless how to read.

“What am I talkin’ about?” Bunny said, shaking his head “We’re goin’ to get out.”

Hiccup looked up at Bunny and tried to give him a smile. He only succeeded partially. Bunny leaned back and the both of them sat there, waiting for something to happen.

 

* * *

 

The building was empty when Jack and Toothless made their way through it. Everything looked like a trap to them but they couldn’t just stop. Jack sent Toothless a confused look. What did Pitch want? He asked them to come so why wasn’t he here? Why wasn’t anybody here?

“PITCH?” Jack screamed. His eyes wandered around, looking for anything. After a few seconds, Jack noticed a handful people come out of the shadows around them. The figures all wore the same, black pants and a black hoodie. The hoods were pushed far into their faces so that you couldn’t make out their faces.

“Well hello to you too” Jack mumbled more to himself than to Pitch’s Nightmares.

Another person stepped out of the shadows. Pitch stood in the middle of his people. He looked as fearless and self-conscious as always. He sent Jack and Toothless a little smile. “Jackson and eh… Liam was it?” Pitch looked at Toothless, trying to put a name to his face. Toothless gave him a small nod, his eyes wandering the crowd. His eyes stopped when he made out Whisper who gave him a big smile. Whisper blew him a kiss which was followed by a wink. Toothless sent him a glare as his felt blood rush into his cheeks. He turned his head back to Pitch. To his surprise, the leader of the Nightmares had followed Toothless’ and Whisper’s silent conversation.

“A friend of yours?” Pitch asked Toothless. The black haired boy shook his head, his eyes not leaving Pitch’s. He wasn’t about to let Pitch finish him off.

“Where’s Bunny?” Jack’s voice was hard. There wasn’t any emotion in it. His face, also, was free of any feelings.

“He’s alright.” Pitch began. He closed up on the duo. Jack tried to make himself taller but he was the smallest of the three of them. Pitch was a little taller than Toothless but the smaller boy didn’t seem to be intimidated by him.

“Where is he, Pitch?” Jack pushed.

Pitch’s smile fell “Why don’t we talk business first, Jack?”

“What do you want?!” Jack urged himself to take a step forward. He now stood right in front of Pitch.

“A duel: you against me, of life and death. If you win, you can take your brother and leave. But if I win, I’m going to put an end to the Runaways.”

“As inviting as that sounds, I’m gonna have to decline. Now get Bunny over here before this place is crowded by cops.”

Pitch smiled again, a little mocking laughter leaving his mouth. “This is so cute Jack. You’re acting like a real grown-up. It’s adorable, really. Even though I have to say, it’s not as adorable as the gift you left on my door step.”

“What are you talking about?” Toothless asked annoyed. He cast a look around himself again. They were surrounded by Nightmares.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. He turned around and took a few steps back from them. One hand held the other behind his back. “I’m surprised…” Pitch turned around in one swift motion. This eyes looking nothing but evil “You didn’t really think I wouldn’t find him.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. He hoped that Pitch was talking about _anything_ else. He couldn’t have found Hiccup. They were only in there for ten minutes, how could Pitch have found him? “What are you talking about?” Jack asked, playing dumb. Maybe Pitch was hoping that they would spill something. _Well keep thinking positive Jack_ , he thought to himself.

“I’m talking about the boy, the adorable, freckled boy that you left outside.”

“What have you done to him?” Jack asked seeing black. Not Hiccup. Not Hiccup too. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” Jack repeated his voice raising. He felt like crying once again but couldn’t bring himself to do it in front of Pitch.

Pitch smiled “I’m going to get him and maybe we can talk after that.” Pitch turned to his Nightmares “Keep an eye on them.”

They saw a few of the Nightmares nod; other’s joined in with small yeses.

Pitch turned around and sank in the shadows again.

 

* * *

 

It felt like an eternity until Pitch came back. The Nightmares that surrounded the duo kept looking at them and whispered things one to another. A few amusing laughter echoed through the room. Jack looked through the crowd. He recognized a few faces but not to many. His gaze stopped at Whisper. The blonde boy stood there without expression. His eyes were locked on Jack and Toothless. Jack looked away for he didn’t want to catch Whisper’s gaze. He looked up at Toothless. His face didn’t show any feelings but he saw how the boy unclenched and clenched his fists. Jack himself had to keep himself from pacing around nervously. They didn’t have any plan, another member had been taken away and they stood in the middle of the lion’s den, surrounded by enemies. This didn’t look too well for the Runaways. Jack’s head flew up when he heard footsteps approaching them. Pitch pushed Hiccup in the room. As soon as the brunette spotted Jack he wanted to make his way over to him if it weren’t for Pitch who dragged him back, pulling at the hood of his jacket. The leader of the Nightmares pulled Hiccup’s back flush against his chest. He pulled Hic’s switchblade out of his pocket and put it against his neck.

“So…Who exactly is he?” Pitch asked “I thought you wouldn’t accept new members.”

“It’s none of your business Pitch” Toothless said, taking a step forward.

Pitch raised an eyebrow “Take a step back, Liam. Well for starters, you two should be on your knees, looking up to me.”

“You’re freakish tall. Everybody is looking up to you.” Jack remarked with a grin.

Pitch answered when he pushed the knife harder against Hiccup’s throat. The smaller boy uttered a surprised squeak when a little trail of blood left the red mark that was now on his neck and made his way down his collarbone and under his shirt. It didn’t escape Jack how Pitch eyed the small trail of blood. Pitch’s gaze seemed off suddenly as if he had forgotten where he was. One of his hands found its way on Hiccup’s neck, following the blood trail. Jack wasn’t even sure if Pitch knew what he was doing because he had let his guard completely down. Jack and Toothless would have used this moment to attack Pitch if they wouldn’t have been encircled by his minions.

“Do as he says” Jack said loud enough for Pitch to escape wherever he had been in his head. Pitch shook his head lightly, hoping that nobody had seen how his mind had drifted away for a moment. His looked at Jack and Toothless as they got down on their knees. “Well look at that.” Pitch said with a big grin “This looks all better, doesn’t it? What do you think?” he asked Hiccup. Hiccup kept silent, looking at his friends on the floor. This was his fault. If he hadn’t gotten caught then they wouldn’t be here right know.

“I asked you something!” Pitch complained. He put the knife, once again, harder against Hic’s neck. “You like it, don’t you?” Pitch leaned forward, his lips brushing Hiccup’s ear. “We could get rid easily of them and you could come join us. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Hiccup wanted to shake his head but in the end he didn’t. He turned around slowly so the knife wouldn’t cut him. “Do you mean it?” he asked softly. He batted his eyelashes and looked up at Pitch in the most innocent way that he could bring up.

“Do I mean what?” Pitch asked. For a moment, he forgot yet again about the situation. What was happening to him?

“That I could join you?” Hiccup leaned closer to Pitch. He let his small hands come up and clench Pitch’s shirt. “I would feel better being on the winning side…”

“Of course! We’re going to finish them off and then you can join m- us!”

Hiccup forced a smile on his face. His heart was beating like crazy and he hoped that Pitch couldn’t tell. His hands went up to Pitch’s collar and yanked him down. Before the larger male could comprehend what just had happened Hiccup crashed his lips hard on Pitch’s. Pitch’s eyes widened at the contact but he kissed back eagerly. Hic’s hand wandered down Pitch’s chest. His hands were shaking when they disappeared into his pocket. His eyes wandered around shortly. He had to find something where he could lock one handcuff around. His eyes stopped at a heater a little bit behind Pitch. He pushed Pitch behind until the back off the larger male hit the wall. Pitch unlocked their lips “I had no idea you could be that dominating” he said with a smirk.

“Shut up and kiss me!” Hic demanded and pushed back against Pitch. He let out a surprised squeak when he was suddenly pushed against the wall.

“With pleasure but with my rules” Pitch started to kiss his neck. Fear creeped up in Hiccup. This didn’t only start to become very uncomfortable but if Pitch would continue to go lower he would see the handcuffs any minute now. The hand that didn’t held the handcuffs pulled Pitch’s face up and connected their lips again. Pitch smirked again. He poked his tongue against Hiccup’s closed mouth and pushed it in when Hiccup gasped surprised. Pitch continued the bruising kiss until he heard two clicks and then Hiccup pushed him away with all the force he had. The taller man looked at him confused. Hiccup looked breathtaking: His face was blushed and his beautiful pink lips were swollen. The brunette pushed himself away from the wall and to his two friends. Only now did Pitch realise that he could only slightly move his right hand. Pitch pulled against the restraint. “A trick?! YOU PULLED A TRICK ON ME, YOU LITTLE WHORE?!” The Nightmares came to life. They pulled their weapons and waited for their leader’s signal to attack.

“No!” Pitch screamed and lifted his left hand. “Nobody attacks!”

He looked at the trio. Toothless and Jack were smiling while Hiccup still had a blush on his face.

“I’m going to give you three days” Pitch said to them. His voice was calmer now but way more threatening. “If you don’t show up here in three days to fight me, Frost, then I’m going to attack the den.” Pitch’s gaze wandered and stopped at Hiccup “And you! You probably wanted to do that since the moment you saw me-“

“Eh no actually I was trying really hard to avoid it…” Hiccup interrupted.

“-but using a trick on me! But don’t be afraid little one! I’m going to teach you better. After this whole thing is over, I’m gonna have you pinned under me, screaming my name in pleasure.” A wicked grin made its way on Pitch’s face.

“Ehm… yeah… no I’m pretty sure this is not happening. Actually if you continue talking like that I’m going to throw up right here, right now.” Hiccup answered, trying to ignore the shivers that ran down his spine.

“Three days, Jackie.” Pitch repeated “You might want to get your brother. I don’t think he’s feeling to well.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

 

Pitch didn’t follow them, nor did any of his Nightmares. Hiccup led them through the small, empty corridors, showing them where Bunny was kept. He stopped in front of the deep freeze. Toothless and Jack stood quietly behind him.

“Is that-“ Jack shuddered. He looked at the door. His hands touched the cold metal. He knew exactly where this door would lead “I’m going to kill him! Toothless help me.”

They both gripped the door and yanked it open. Cold air blew into their faces.

“Bunny?” Jack screamed into the room. Jack and Toothless wanted to rush inside but Hiccup stopped them.

“It locks from the inside” Hiccup explained. He motioned with his head inside “Get him. I’ll try and keep this big boy open” The brunette leaned against the door and pushed it as open as he could, only for the door the push back against his back. He pushed against the door so it wouldn’t fall closed. Jack nodded and rushed inside with Toothless. They spotted Bunny immediately. The tall male lay crumpled on the floor. His normally tanned skin had lost all colour and his lips were blue. Bunny’s eyes were closed. At a first sight, Toothless and Jack couldn’t tell if he was breathing. They hurried to his side. “Bunny?” Jack asked softly as he pulled his brother’s head in his lap. He stroked his hair out of his face. “Bunny? Wake up. Please, Wake up.” He shook him softly, while Toothless checked for a pulse. “He’s alive”, Toothless discovered. “We have to get him out of here.”

Jack got to his feet and pulled Bunny up. He placed Bunny’s arm around his shoulders and Toothless copied his motions with the other arm.  They urged out of the room and past Hiccup. The small brunette followed them immediately. “How is he?”

“Not good.” Jack replied shortly. Hiccup pushed past them and opened the door between them and their freedom.

“We have to get him to a hospital then.” Hic said.

“No. No hospital. We need to get to North.” Jack pulled his free hand in his pocket and got the phone out and gave it to Hiccup. “Call Tooth”

Hiccup took the phone and looked for Tooth’s number in the contacts. He pushed the call button after he had found her and held the phone to his ear. The call was answered after it rang two times.

“Jack?” asked Tooth’s slightly hysteric voice over the phone.

“Eh it’s actually Hiccup.” Hiccup answered.

“Hiccup, honey, where are you?”

“I’m with the others. We found Bunny but he’s in a pretty bad shape” he explained. There was silent for a moment and then he heard Tooth talk to North on the other side.

“Tell Jack to meet us at the park.”

“Alright. See you there.” Hiccup ended the call and passed the information to the other two.

 

* * *

 

Bunny was lying on a soft surface when he woke up. He blinked a few times and found the sun warming his body. He sat up and discovered that he had fallen asleep on perfectly green grass. He took in his surroundings. He was on a green lawn. The place was decorated in beautiful flowers and trees. The trees stood tall and their branches spread wide. The leaves were green and not one leave was broken or was lying on the ground. Between two especially strong trees there was a swing which swayed a little bit when a soft breeze swept over the place. He got to his feet and saw that he wore no shoes. He could feel the soft grass under his feet. Somehow he knew that it was spring.

“Bunny?” a voice called over the place. Bunny turned around and saw Toothless coming out of a house and walk up at him. The house was a small cottage. It was made from dark wood and it had a gorgeous, huge roof. Ivy snaked up on one side of the house and made its way over the arch door. Flowers in every imaginable colour surrounded the house just like the rest of this place. Toothless had his hair brushed and wore clothes that Bunny had never seen him in. He wore a light grey V-neck T-shirt with a black blazer and black pants. He gave Bunny a huge smile. As long as Bunny knew the other male he had never been on the receiving end of such an honest and natural smile. Besides the small smiles now and then, he had never seen Toothless smile.

“Where are we?” he asked the black haired boy. He looked at himself and noticed that he didn’t wear his normal clothes himself. He wore a simple but nice white T-shirt and grey skinny pants. A grey cardigan was on the grass next to where Bunny had been just seconds ago. He couldn’t believe that it belonged to him. Although he had never owned or tried on a cardigan, he didn’t feel like the type to wear it.

Toothless raised an eyebrow at him. “We’re home? Where do you think we are? C’mon now, dinner’s ready”

“Home” Bunny whispered. He didn’t have a real home. Nothing like this. The den was the closed thing he had to a home. There he had Storm, Toothless, Jack- Jack! “Where is Jack?! Is he okay?”

Toothless smiled again and Bunny thought that he would never get used to this. Why was he having a hard time remembering anything? Toothless seemed so natural about this. “He’s inside with Hiccup. Now C’mon” Toothless motioned with his head to the house and made his way back. Bunny followed him hesitantly.

The insides off the cottage were like Bunny always hoped his house would be one day…if he wasn’t so poor. The cottage had big windows which allowed the sunlight to flood into the room. He was greeted with the sight of the living room which was connected to the small kitchen. A couch that looked unbelievingly comfortable was placed in front of a big chimney where a fire heated up the room. Bunny went around the couch and found Jack and Hiccup sleeping on the couch. Fur blankets in different colours were thrown over them while Jack held Hiccup in his arms. They seemed so careless. Bunny took in Jack’s face. He had never seen Jack that happy. A little smile was on Jack’s face while he slept soundless. Only after he saw how happy his brother was did he realize that he was cuddling with Hiccup. “Jack and Hiccup?” Bunny asked. Toothless suddenly stood behind Bunny. “Yes. Aren’t those lovebirds cute? I like to call them Hijack.” Toothless answered. He seemed not to notice, or not to care that Bunny didn’t know at all what was going on.

“How-“ Bunny interrupted himself when he smelled his favourite food. “Are those-“

Toothless smiled again and pulled Bunny in the kitchen. “We start up with carrot soup and after that we’ll have honey glazed carrots and then carrot ca-“

“Carrots?” Bunny asked. He took a deep breath, smelling the delicious food. It didn’t even occur to him how strange everything was. He took a look around and he began to forget how strange everything had been just a few seconds ago. He let his hands slide over one counter and he wasn’t even sure if he felt the material underneath his fingers. Suddenly Toothless appeared in front of him. It didn’t come to Bunny’s mind, that it was strange that Toothless could just do that, beam from one spot to another. “You have to wake up, Bunny.” He heard Toothless say. Bunny saw up and noticed that the smile was gone from the younger males face. A worried glance had taken its place.

“W-What?” Bunny stammered “What are ya talkin’ about?”

“Wake up Bunny.” Toothless repeated “Please”

“Where am I? What’s this place?!” Bunny shouted. Suddenly he knew that this place was all better than where he used to live but he couldn’t recall that place just yet.

“You’re dying, Bunny.” Toothless answered with a soft voice.

“D-Dyin’?” Bunny looked around. The words that he had just exchanged with Toothless drifted from his mind. This was home. He was home right now.

“FOCUS!” Toothless screamed and when Bunny turned around he saw the old Toothless. The black haired boy had his hair messy just like every day when he woke up. He was dressed all in black, complete with his leather jacket. Worry could be seen in Toothless' face. He seemed so real, realer than anything else in this place, he suddenly discovered. Something in Bunny clicked. This place wasn’t real.

“Don’t leave us Bunny”

“Are you real?” he asked. He raised his hand to touch Toothless shoulder, but it went right through the other boy.

Toothless smiled then, a sad little smile and shook his head. “Come back, Bunny.”

Everything around him started to get fuzzy. “What’s happenin’?” he tried to ask but he couldn’t hear his own voice. “Toothless?”

“Aster, can you hear me?” a new voice said. This voice too was familiar to him but he couldn’t put a face to the voice.

“Bunny?”

He felt like something was touching him. His shoulder felt incredibly hot all the sudden.

“Bunny do you hear me?”

“C’mon Bunny!”

He felt dizzy. The room turned around him.

“Bunny, please wake up…”

And then, he could see again.

 

* * *

 

Toothless sat on a chair next to Bunny’s bed. Hiccup and Jack were sleeping somewhere while he watched over their leader. He was slowly drifting away when he heard footsteps in the hallway. The door opened and he could see North’s huge shadow before he saw North himself. The large man stepped next to him and offered him coffee.

“Bunny can be glad he has good friends like you” North said in his thick Russian accent, while giving him a smile.

Toothless nodded and sipped on his coffee. He immediately felt more awake. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

North shook his shoulders. He went around the bed to check on Bunny. “Has he reacted in any way?”

Toothless shook his head. “I tried calling him but he doesn’t do anything. Jack and Hic tried the same.”

North nodded understandingly “Aster, can you hear me?” North put a hand on Bunny’s forehead. “I think fever has gone up. I’ll get thermometer.”

Toothless nodded and North made his way out of the room.

“Bunny?” Toothless asked softly. He put his hand on Bunny’s shoulder and shook him slightly. “Bunny do you hear me?”

“C’mon Bunny.” He tried again. _This is useless_ , he thought. “Bunny, please wake up…”

Toothless pulled his hand back to himself when another hand shot up and gripped him hard around the wrist. Toothless shrieked, even though that he would never admit it, when he felt the sudden contact. His eyes moved down and he saw that Bunny’s eyes were ripped wide open. His eyes moved around rapidly, taking every detail and determining if he was in danger or not. His eyes found Toothless. Then they moved down to his hand that was holding Toothless in a bruising grip. He looked at the hand for a second before he lightened the grip and then squeezed once again. Bunny let go off Toothless hand and leaned back. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “You’re real”.

“How do you feel?” Toothless asked. He thought about getting Jack but then he decided that the white haired male needed his sleep.

“What happened? Where is Jack?” Bunny asked, his voice hoarse. His eyes shot up then once again and so did his body. “Hiccup? Where’s he Toothless? He was with me but Pitch got him away! I ha-“

Toothless interrupted him. He told him everything that had happened while he had been out. He explained how Pitch had confronted them, demanding Jack to fight against them. He told him about Pitch holding Hiccup hostage and how the small boy had played a trick on Pitch so that they could get away.

“That’s both brilliant and disgustin’” Bunny said. He leaned against the bed frame. “I don’t think I could have stood the taste of Pitch.”

Toothless nodded at him.

“Found it!” North shouted when he re-entered the room.  “Aster! You’re awake! How you feel?!” The huge man made his way over to Bunny and put the thermometer in his mouth. Bunny gasped in surprise but didn’t spit it out. They waited until a ‘Piep’ broke the silence. North took the thermometer back and looked at it in concern. “Your fever gone up. Before it was 102°F now is 104°F. Maybe we should go to hospital, Aster.”

Bunny quickly shook his head. “No hospital!” he shouted. His voice died out at the end of the word and he was caught up in a coughing fit. Toothless shot up from his seat and North grabbed one of Bunny’s shoulders. “Aster, you’re not well.”

“I’m getting Jack.” Toothless said and left the room. He made his way through the hallway and stopped at the very end of it. He knocked on the wooden door “Are you guys decent?” he asked “You’re not doing anything nasty are you?” He attempted to wait patiently but when nobody answered, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

He was greeted with the sight of a huge bed in which Jack and Hiccup slept. Jack was snoring slightly while Hiccup’s mouth was open. The only thing that was missing, in Toothless’ opinion, was a trail of drool leaving Hic’s mouth. The both of them slept on the very edge of the bed, just like they did in the den. Jack especially wasn’t used to have that much space and in his unconscious state he must have made sure that Hiccup and Toothless who normally slept with him had enough space themselves. While Toothless watched how carefree the boys slept in the bed, how they were in each other’s arms as if they were made for each other, he felt a spark of jealousy. He wasn’t jealous at Hiccup or Jack. They were like family for him (Even Jack who used to annoy the hell out of him). He was jealous of what they had and what it was that he hadn’t: the affection they were getting one from another, the feeling that someone cared deeply about them and the simple yet undeniable love they shared. All this years, Toothless had tried to keep his feelings at a minimum. _If you can’t feel, you can’t hurt_ , he reminded himself and how he had been hurt. How people that should have cared for him had hurt him. When Hiccup came, he brought change. Even if the others didn’t see it, Toothless did. Hic changed so much in the few days he had been with them. He had made Jack happy, truly happy. Toothless had seen how Jack had always pretended to be happy so his brother wouldn’t worry. He’d put up one forced smile after the other. That was before Hiccup had shown up. Now you couldn’t get the stupid thing off his face. Toothless himself felt changed too by Hiccup’s presence. Never, in a thousand years, would he have thought that he would find a person that he could open up to.

“You’re not being creepy at all, standing there and watching us.” He suddenly heard Jack. Toothless’ head shot up. The white haired boy sat up. He gently lifted Hiccup’s head into his lap for the brown haired boy was still asleep.

“I was having an inner monologue.” Toothless explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow. One of his hands found its way in Hiccup’s hair, stroking it gently. Hiccup himself still slept like a stone. “And he said I would sleep through an alien abduction.”

“The last few hours must have exhausted him.” Toothless explained. “Oh gee! I nearly forgot. Bunny’s awake!”

Jack shot up, forgetting completely about Hic’s head. Hiccup grunted when his head connected with the mattress, slowly gaining consciousness.

“Bunny’s awake!” Jack explained to Hiccup.

“He is?” Hic answered his voice still sleepy. He got up slower than Jack and looked for his clothes for they had only slept in their boxers.

“You should catch some ‘z’s” Jack suggested, looking at Toothless.

Toothless wanted to negate until he realized just how tired he was. He nodded his head. “Tell me if anything changes with Bunny.”

Toothless nodded his head before he got ready for some well-deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7: **

 

“Hic, do you have a four?” Jack asked while hiding his cards for the other players. Hiccup browsed through his cards and shook his head. “No. Go fish*.”

Jack sighed annoyed and took one card from the stack. He was the only one who didn’t have a pile lying in front of him.

Hiccup leaned back into his chair, examining who had the most cards in his hand. “Bunny, do you have an Ace?”

Bunny huffed and threw two Aces to Hiccup. “Are you cheating or something?”

Hiccup shook his head, smiling brightly. “No, I am not. Jack, do you have well a Jack?”

Jack grunted and threw his last three cards to Hiccup “Were the only damn cards I had! That’s it! I’m breaking up with you!”

Bunny’s head shot up. He didn’t even notice that he was showing all of his cards to the boys. Not that they would have noticed in their own little world.  _Aren’t those lovebirds cute? I like to call them Hijack,_ Dream-Toothless voice was in his head again and for a second Bunny wondered how much about his dream had been true.

Hiccup laughed “I’m still not gonna give you the Jacks back”

Jack let his hands roam through his hair, shooting an overly desperate look to Hiccup. “Please Hic! I need them! They’re the only things I have left!”

“You cannot have them Jack. They shall forever belong to me.” Hiccup smiled, while he put the Jacks to his own and formed a pile. He put it next to his other piles.

Jack threw himself off Bunny’s bed and onto Hiccup, nearly making the chair fall over. “I’m begging you Hiccup. Show mercy.”

“I have no mercy left, Jack Frost” Hiccup answered with a serious face, holding on to his chair for dear life.

“Then I have to persuade you.” Jack said his voice dropping lower. His hand reached out to cup Hic’s cheek, stroking it gently. “It might help”

“I-It might” Hiccup answered entranced by Jack. His face was slightly pink. Jack leaned forward and brought their lips together. Hiccup sighed contently for he had waited for a long time to feel Jack’s lips against his own, he remarked. Just how long had it been since they last shared a kiss? Jack had kissed his temple a few hours ago before falling asleep in one of North’s room but that had been it. Hiccup longed for Jack’s touch and let his arms move around his shoulders, oblivious to Bunny’s wide-eyed look. The white-haired boy didn’t wait long to deepen their kiss. Hiccup let the cards that were still in his hands drop. Diamonds, hearts, spades and clubs were falling and left a red and black mess on the floor.  His hands travelled into Jack’s hair, grabbing it lightly.  They were so lost into each other that they hadn’t heard Bunny clear his throat, trying to get their attention.

“Boys?” Bunny interrupted them. Jack and Hiccup fell out of their own little world and immediately let go one of another. They stared at each other before there view found Bunny. Both of their faces were red and even on Bunny’s face one could recognize a tint of pink.

“I can explain, Bunny!” Jack exclaimed. He stood straight next to Hiccup, thinking about how exactly he could Bunny tell what they were doing. “Hic and I we’re kind of eh-“

“You’re dating.” Bunny said matter-of-factly. Not an ounce of surprise could be seen in his features. He pushed himself up and leaned on the frame of the bed. “ _Hijack_ …” Bunny mumbled to himself, remembering once again the name that Dream-Toothless had given the couple.

“Pardon?” Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow “What did you call us?”

“Hijack it’s what T- eh came to my mind right now. You know eh HI-ccup and well Jack… Hijack…” Bunny tried to cover up his silliness with nervous laughter.

“I think the deep freeze froze your brain.”

“I think your brain has been frozen for decades!”

“Well your brain is small as it is”

“I take back what I said-“

“Finally”

“-because I don’t think there _is_ anything to freeze!”

“Take that back, you slim-“

“You’re both pretty girls” The door of the room stood open. Toothless leaned against the door. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a large black shirt. “How do you feel?” he asked while walking into the room. He stopped behind Hiccup and leaned against the back of the chair.

“Better I guess. I still have a pretty bad headache.”

“It’s the fever” Toothless explained. He walked over to Bunny and placed his hand on his forehead. The cold skin felt like heaven on Bunny’s hot head. “I think it’s gone down a little bit… Do you want me to get North?”

Bunny shook his head and moved over a little bit so that Toothless could sit on the edge of his bed. The older male turned his glaze back at Hiccup and Jack. “So… how long has this been going on?”

Jack shook his shoulders “Only for a few days. It started after you left that day...”

Bunny nodded absently. “I’m sorry for what I did that day. I was angry because someone told me the truth after all this time and I reacted in a wrong way. I’m sorry Hiccup. I shouldn’t have talked to you the way I did.”

“You were right to” Hiccup answered, looking at the floor ashamed. All the guilt that he had been feeling all these days came back to him. “If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be here right now. You could have died Bunny only because I was too stupid to mind my own business.”

“That’s not true.” Bunny objected “Pitch has searched for a reason to get into a fight with us and when we threatened Whisper he took it as an opportunity to do that.”

“But Whisper attacked Toothless. How exactly is that fair?” Hiccup asked.

“It is not.” Toothless answered in Bunny’s place. He was now lying next to Bunny, his back resting against the frame of the bed. ”But it’s how Pitch works.”

Bunny nodded and turned his eyes to Jack. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he didn’t know how to approach what he was thinking. “When I was with Pitch, he proposed a deal to me, Jack.” He mumbled. He kept his eyes low, not meeting Jack’s eyes.

“I know” Jack answered “He told me about it.”

Bunny nodded again, looking up “I guess you understand then why we can’t do what he wants.”

“What?” Jack asked, his voice rising slightly “I have to Bunny! We can’t let Pitch attack the den!”

“And I can’t him let have my brother!” Bunny objected, getting himself into a sitting position a little too fast. He hissed in pain, his bones aching. Toothless immediately put a hand on his shoulder and pushed Bunny back against the mattress. The black haired boys touch lingered on Bunny’s shoulder for another moment before Toothless took his hands back to himself and let them rest next to his sides.  Bunny shot him a thankful smile. One corner of Toothless mouth raised a little before he realized what he was doing and let it sink again.

“This is my decision to make not yours, Bunny” Jack spoke up again. He crossed his arms and set up a determined face.

Bunny sent him an angry growl “So you’re gonna go over there and fight him?”

“I have to” Jack replied “This isn’t my choice”

“It is your choice, Jack. We can end it on our terms.”

Jack shook his head. “No. I am going to fight him and I am going to win. Nobody else has to be harmed.”

“Maybe Bunny is right, Jack.” Hiccup interjected and grasped Jack’s hand gently from where he sat. Jack looked down at his boyfriend and sighed “Not you too. I’m going to do this and I don’t care about what any of you think.”

“You won’t fight him Jack and this is the end of the discussion.” Bunny repeated his voice leaving no room for discussion.

Anger grew in Jack. “You don’t own me Bunny!” He took a step forward “ I can do whatever I please!”

“Fine!” Bunny shouted “Ya wanna get yourself killed? Go on! Get out of here and get yourself somebody to train ya, because I sure as hell won’t train my own brother just for him to get himself killed!”

“I will!” Jack yelled back making his way to the door. His face was turning red from anger. Why couldn’t Bunny see that he did this so nobody else had to suffer? He could end this and there was no way that if Jack had the chance to finish off Pitch, that he was letting go of it easily.

 “J-Jack? I th-“ Jack didn’t think when a hand grabbed his wrist. He was so disappointed and furious that he just flung around and pushed against the body that was holding him back. He hadn’t meant to use so much strength that Hiccup let out a surprised shriek and fell on the floor. Bunny and Toothless both flinched when Hiccup’s side connected with the floor. Toothless got up from the bed and rushed over to Hiccup. Jack looked at his boyfriend and wanted to rush to his side but he felt so guilty and still too angry so that he didn’t do that.

He, however, couldn’t suppress a certain sadness to reach his eyes. He looked at Hiccup who didn’t look angry at all, which only made Jack feel guiltier. “I-I’m going back to the den” he stammered, looking anywhere but his friends and left the room.

“Are you okay?” Toothless asked while helping Hiccup on his feet. “I’m should beat some sense into him!”

Hiccup, who was still shaken up from what Jack had done seconds ago, sat down on the edge of the bed “I’m fine. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

Toothless didn’t seem convinced. He patted Hic’s shoulder and sat down next to him. Bunny stood up slowly and crawled next to Hiccup’s other side even more so. “He needs to calm down, ya know” the older male explained “He has these moments from time to time. Sometimes it gets too much and even somebody like him has to get his steam of. I’m sorry you were put in the crossfire though.”

Hiccup shook his shoulders, sending Bunny a small lopsided smile. “It’s alright Bunny. Nothing happened and I am still sure that he hadn’t meant to do it. Maybe I should head over to the den and stay with him.”

“Maybe you two should” Bunny said, looking at both Toothless and Hiccup “Pitch is still out there and I don’t think it is safe for any of us to walk outside alone.”

Toothless nodded and stood up.

“Are you sure _you_ are alright on your own?” the brunette asked, looking at Bunny questioningly.

“I think there ain’t a safer place for me to be then this one, mate” Bunny smiled at him.

“Alright then… We’ll see you, Bunny”

“Jack still has North’s phone. Call if anything is wrong” Toothless patted his friends shoulder and followed Hiccup out of the house.

 

* * *

 

It was afternoon when Toothless and Hiccup made their way back to the den. For the first time in a really long while, Toothless wandered the main streets. Normally he would have made his way through alleyways or so to get back to the den but now with Pitch on their backs they couldn’t allow themselves to take those ways. The people walking past them sent the black haired males evil looks. Some of them took their children’s hand ushering them to walk faster when they saw him others mumbled to their friends, looking at him disgusted.

“They’re all looking at me” Toothless mumbled to Hiccup, keeping his head low from now on. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

“Let them look, bud.  They don’t know you so you should ignore their reactions.”

Toothless wanted to send Hic a smile but this situation made him realize how far exactly he was from having a normal live, how low other people felt of him. How they were judging him even though they didn’t know him, just by walking past him.

“Can we just hurry up?” He asked his voice taking a sad undertone.

Hiccup nodded when he heard his name being screamed over the plaza they were currently walking. He flinched when he recognized the voice. “Crap.”

“What is it?!” Toothless asked, immediately on alert. One hand wandered to his switchblade and when Hiccup saw what Toothless wanted to do, he took hold of his wrist. He looked at him with big wide eyes. “Gods! No Toothless.” Hiccup turned around. Toothless copied his motions and saw a blonde girl and blonde boy walk up to them. The girl was beautiful. She had big blue eyes and her hair was braided. The boy had long hair that stopped in the middle of his back. He had cloudy grey eyes and followed the girl.

“Hiccup!” the girl screamed again. She had a frown on her face when she saw Toothless but didn’t comment on him just yet.

“Hey… Hi- Hey Astrid! Hi… H-Hello… Hi Astrid…h-“

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” She asked immediately in a furious voice.

“Where I have been? Well where have I been…? I was eh…”

“You weren’t at school man!” the boy remarked before putting a finger under his chin “Or were you…?”

“I was sick. Yep! Totally sick. I stayed at home where my… eh cousin here eh took care of me.”

“We were at your place, Hiccup.” Astrid said in a soft tone “Your Dad said you wouldn’t be coming home anymore. What does that mean?”

“It’s okay Astrid. I’m going to explain everything to you just not now. Not today” Hiccup answered in a quiet voice.

“Your Dad seemed really sorrowful… Are you sure you are okay?” Astrid opened her purse inspecting Toothless at the same time. Her eyes were not leaving him until she found what she searched for in her purse. She looked at Toothless a last time and then at Hiccup. Her eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty.

“A-Astrid…?” Hiccup asked slowly.

“Grab Hic, Tuff!” she screamed and pulled a small bottle out of her purse. Everything after that went really fast. Tuffnut, the boy with the blonde hair, grabbed Hiccup and pulled him against him. Hiccup shrieked when his friend dragged him away from Toothless while Astrid held the bottle up in the air right in front of Toothless’ face. Hiccup yelled at her to stop when he saw what she was doing, but it was too late. Astrid pushed the button down and a spray of the liquid inside connected with Toothless’ eyes. The boy screamed when the pepper spray burned in his eyes. He cursed and pushed the back of his hands against his eyes.

“T-Toothless…? Oh god! Astrid! He’s my friend!”

Astrid looked at him with wide guilty eyes. “I-I thought he had kidnapped you! Your Dad looked really moody and he looks evil and you were acting all funny and – Oh my god! I am so sorry!” She walked over to Toothless and put his hands of his eyes. His eyes were red and teary. “It’s going to wear off! I swear! In a few hours you won’t feel a thing!”

Tuff let go of Hiccup and the brunette rushed to his friend’s side, steading him. “Are you alright?” he asked “We have to get you to the den.”

Hiccup looked around. He needed help. He couldn’t get Toothless back on his own. He looked at Astrid and Tuff who were still shocked. “I need them to help me get you to the den, Toothless.”

Toothless shook his head violently, still pressing his hands on his eyes „No! They aren’t like us! They can’t go down there.”

“I need them to help you, you stupid stubborn-“ Hiccup interrupted himself. He looked at Astrid and Tuff. “I need you to help me.”

Astrid nodded frantically, feeling really guilty for hurting one of Hiccup’s friends. “Anything!”

Tuff only shook his shoulders, as if to say: ‘I have nothing else to do’

“You have to promise me one thing though” Hiccup started “You’re gonna have a lot of questions when we get eh… home but you can’t ask any until I say so, understood?”

“But Hiccup w-“

“Promise me Astrid.”

“Fine. I promise Hic.”

Hiccup looked at Tuff and the blonde shook his shoulders again. “If I start asking questions you might start talking about boring stuff so I won’t ask in the first place.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him “Well… That’s the spirit…”

Toothless didn’t complain anymore and let Tuff, Astrid and Hiccup help him get home.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8: **

 

Astrid stood still for a moment when she realized they were about to go down stairs that led them to an abandoned subway station. “Hiccup, is tha-“

“No questions. You promised Astrid.” Hiccup reminded her.

“Can somebody get me down before I’m blinded forever?!” Toothless complained. His eyes hadn’t opened once since they had made contact with the pepper spray, which was pretty understandable.

“Astrid said it would wear off, Toothless. You’re not going to be blind.” Hiccup explained to him. He helped Toothless down the stair. Tuff held Toothless other side aiding Hiccup transporting the other male.

“Sure doesn’t feel like it! I’m going to be blind and everybody is going to call me Sightless! It’s going to be embarrassing!” Toothless said in an overdramatic voice. He was moving slowly down the stairs, not sure if he could trust his feet not to slip on the steps.

Hiccup shook his head fondly. “Now you’re just kidding me, aren’t you? Nobody is going to be calling you that.” Hiccup sent a look over his shoulder, looking at his blonde female friend. She had a look of confusion in her eyes. For the first time in his life, Hiccup could see hesitation in Astrid’s features. She looked as if she wasn’t sure if she was safe with Hiccup anymore.

Hiccup stopped at the end of the stairs before the door that led to the den. He turned around to Astrid.

“It’s alright, Astrid. Nothing is going to happen where we go.” He tried to reassure her but he wasn’t sure if it worked.

Astrid cleared her throat, taking a confident posture “Do you think I’m afraid? I’m not afraid, Hiccup!” She cast one last look around before setting her eyes on Hiccup “Well… Maybe I’m a little bit concerned about that you got yourself into, Hic. This doesn’t look right for you. We sh-“

“Later Astrid… I’ll explain everything but not now.” He motioned with his hand to the door. “Just don’t say anything when we get in there. I’ll explain the situation to everybody before you say anything. Nobody’s going to be happy I brought you.”

Astrid and Tuffnut nodded, waiting for Hiccup to open the door. Hiccup sighed one last time, unsure if his actions had been the right ones. He opened the doors and let them in. “Welcome to the den.”

 

* * *

 

Jack pouted. He was sitting in the kitchen with his head on the table. He had spoken to Storm and Sandy and none of the two were ready to train him. On one hand he could understand them, but on the other he hoped that they could understand _him_. Not only had Pitch been on their backs forever but after what he had done? Jack couldn’t take it anymore! How dared Pitch take his brother and lock him up in a deep freeze? What kind of person does that? And the way Pitch had goggled Hiccup, that look of pure lust and the words that he had said to his boyfriend. Jack couldn’t let anything happen to him. Toothless and Hiccup were the closest thing to a family Jack had next to Bunny. Jack had never felt such an urge to protect them than he had felt in Pitch’s lair. Pitch was cruel and heartless and Jack couldn’t allow him to continue to threaten his family. Not if he could do anything against him. Jack’s storm of thoughts was interrupted when he heard Hiccup calling for help. The white haired male shot up and ran out of the kitchen. “Hiccup?” he yelled while he made his way from where Hic’s voice had come. He stopped in his tracks. Hiccup and two other people were dragging Toothless in. Toothless looked awful. Tear tracks could be seen on his cheeks and Jack assumed the worst. He decided to ignore for a second that there were strangers in the den and helped Toothless in the living room. He laid him down on the couch. He pulled Toothless hands from his eyes to take a look at them. They were all red and teary. “Torch, go and fetch me some water.” Jack asked Torch who was playing with his siblings. The boy sprang to his feet and rushed to get the water.

“Who are they?” Jack hissed without looking away from Toothless. “Did they do this?” Jack turned around swiftly. He stalked up to Tuffnut and stood still in front of his. He eyed him before yanking him down to his eye level. “Did you do that, because if you did then I sw-“

“I-I did it,” confessed a female voice. Jack looked at the other intruder, sending her a death glare. She had beautiful blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid. A few strands were outside of the braid and covered one of the blue eyes. “Get out.” He mumbled turning back to his injured friend.

“It was an accident! I t-though he had kidnapped Hiccup. I wanted to help! I am so sorry!” the girl tried to reason. Jack was having none of it. He grabbed the water bottle and the towel when Torch came back. He thanked the boy shortly before he wetted the towel and put it over Toothless’ eyes. “I’m sorry but that’s all we can do.”

Toothless nodded shortly before drifting to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“What are they doing here?” Jack asked. He pushed them out of the living room and into the kitchen. Jack seemed anything but amused.

“I needed their help,” Hiccup explained. Jack’s behaviour was staring to get on Hiccup’s  
nerves. What exactly had he done to reserve such a treatment? “I couldn’t let Toothless stay back to get you. So I asked them to help me bring him back. I would have never made it back that fast on my own.”

“So you decide to bring strangers to the den?” Jack asked not sitting down. He was pacing around the room.

“I’m not an idiot Jack!” Hiccup exclaimed “They’re my friends, Astrid and Tuffnut.”

“Your friends?” Jack asked amused “So where were they when you were crying outside because you had no place to go, hm?”

Hiccup’s head shot up, trying to figure out if Jack had been serious about that. The sent Jack a glare when the older male didn’t show any signs of joking.

“You’re being unfair Jack” Hiccup responded. His whole situation was starting to become unbelievingly ridiculous. He could feel how his eyes started to water and tears threatened to be spilled.

“What is he talking about, Hic?” Astrid tried to interrupt softly when she saw the state her friend was in.

“So where were they?” Jack asked again, not taking the hint.

“I didn’t call them!” Hiccup answered “Is that what you want to hear Jack?! I didn’t call them because I was ashamed! I was ashamed about the fact that I couldn’t even get _my own father_ to love me! I was ashamed that he threw me out, to be in that situation. My father kicked me out because I’m gay. He hit me, you know but that seems to be a common thing right now! Push Hiccup, kick Hiccup, yell at Hiccup because he’s just a pathetic, useless waste of space, isn’t it?” The brunet slammed his fist on the table; tears were now freely running down his face. He got up without making eye contact with anyone and rushed out of the room.

Jack stood in the room, bewildered and angrier at himself than he had been in these last few hours.

“Uhh” Tuffnut sighed, he caught Jack’s gaze “You Sir are the biggest asshole I have met in a veeery long time.”

Jack let himself sink on one of the benches. “I am, aren’t I?” Jack asked more himself than one of the others. “Stay here” he said and got back on his feet “I have to talk to Hiccup.”

Astrid nodded shortly, still stunned by what just had happened.

 

* * *

 

Jack stopped in front of Toothless, Hiccup and his room. He hesitated going in. Maybe he should give Hiccup some time… _No! No hesitation, Jack. Man up, go in and apologize!,_ he thought to himself. He stood still for another moment, trying to set the words right for when he confronted Hiccup. Then he knocked and entered the room before his boyfriend said anything. Jack quietly closed the door behind him.

“What do you want, Jack?” Hiccup asked with an undertone that Jack had never heard in his voice before. Jack felt the urge to turn around and leave.

He took a step forward, closing up to the brunet (Which wasn’t too difficult as the room was tiny). Hiccup sat on one of the mattresses, hugging his knees. His eyes were red from crying.

“I want to apologize,” Jack admitted miserly. He set down in front of his friend and was relieved when the brown haired boy didn’t move away.

“Oh _really_ now? That must be a big progression for you, Jack.” Hiccup replied cuttingly. He tried to regain some dignity in front of his boyfriend by wiping his tears away angrily but it didn’t work.

Jack pushed himself closer to Hiccup and used his thumb to dry the tears. He felt his soft skin under his finger and gently stroked it.

“Don’t do that,” Hiccup complained, pushing Jack’s thumb away. “I’m mad at you.”

“I’m sorry Hiccup,” Jack said “I shouldn’t have done one single thing I did today. You didn’t deserve it. I just felt so angry at everybody and I guess these guys you brought… they were the last straw.”

Hiccup met his eyes. Jack was pretty sure he was trying to kill him with them. “You humiliated me in front of my friends, Jack! They didn’t even know I was gay!”

“And I shouldn’t have made you tell them. I am sorry, Hic. I swear I will try to make it up to you.”

“You’re an asshole, Jack,” the brunet answered, looking directly at Jack. The green eyes wandered down then and grabbed one of Jack’s hands. “You better not do anything like this again.”

Jack cracked a huge smile then, squeezing Hic’s hand. “I won’t, I swear. I love you!”

Hiccup’s face fell. He looked at Jack and let go off his hand. “Come again?”

The smile disappeared from Jack’s face. He had said it too soon. He knew it but he couldn’t help how he felt about the brunet. Jack gathered all his courage “I-I love you, Hiccup.”

Hiccup inspected Jack before whispering: “D-Do… Do you really mean it?”

Jack nodded and he knew that this was the end. Hiccup may have liked him but he didn’t love him. Jack had scared him away. Hundreds of those thoughts flew into his head until he felt a pair of lips on him.

“I love you too,” Hiccup said in between kisses. He pushed himself into Jack’s lap and put his arms around his neck. The brunet’s fingers disappeared in Jack’s white hair. Jack’s eyes widened when he had heard what Hiccup had said. _Hiccup did love him_. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and pushed him further into his lap. He kissed back eagerly. His tongue traced the outline of the smaller male’s lips and soon invaded his mouth. His hands stayed at Hic’s waist, caressing his sides gently.

They kissed for a while, taking in air once in a while and then continued kissing. Jack couldn’t hold a moan back, when Hiccup suddenly started bouncing in his lap. Jack wondered if his boyfriend knew what he was doing to him right now. The brunet pushed hard against his lips, taking everything he could. Jack pulled Hic’s legs around his waist and pushed him down on the mattress.  The make-shift bed sank under their weigh. Jack’s hips pressed into Hiccup’s, rubbing their groins together. “Nggh… J-Jack~” Hiccup let himself fall back on the ‘bed’, his arms resting besides him. Jack stopped rocking for a second and took Hiccup in. The brunet looked gorgeous. His parted lips were wet, swollen and pink. He was breathing heavily, taking in all the air in that he could. His hair was spread around his head like a halo. His eyes were closed. “P-Please don’t stop,” Hiccup asked with a hoarse voice. The younger boy pushed his hips up into Jack’s, surprising him. Jack grinned. His cold hands moved on Hic’s body again and made their way under his shirt. Hiccup whined (very manly of course) when he felt one of Jack’s hands tease his nipple. Hiccup gasped, his hands wandering under Jack’s shirt. He could feel the white haired boy’s cold skin under his fingers. Jack stopped the abuse of his nipple and let his hand move down Hic’s body. The fingers stroked down Hiccup’s side. The brunet whimpered and arched his back. “P-Please J-Jack,” Hiccup didn’t know what exactly he was asking for but he needed Jack to do anything. He was feeling hotter and hotter by seconds. He could feel the building tightness in his jeans and he wanted Jack to make it go away.

“What do you want me to do, love?” Jack asked. His hands moved further and rested at the waistband of Hiccup’s jeans.

Hiccup’s gaze followed Jack’s hand. His breathing was heavy. “I-I don’t know. Ahh… Anything… Please Jack.”

Jack smiled at him. He moved up again and cupped Hic’s face. He placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “How about we get rid of those shirts?” Jack asked, watching as Hiccup nodded eagerly. Jack pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it away. He didn’t know where it landed and he really didn’t care. When he freed Hiccup from his shirt, he made sure to graze his nipples. Hiccup gasped again, letting Jack get rid of the top. Jack looked down at the brunet’s beautiful body. It was dotted with freckles. His eyes wandered up to meet Hiccup’s and he saw the brunet study his body. His mouth was slightly open. He did definitely like what he saw. Jack smiled, feeling a bust of self-confidence. He attacked Hiccup’s neck and jaw. He sucked on his collarbone, making sure to leave a hickey. One of his hands started to kneaded Hic through his jeans, making the brunet shiver under him. Hiccup was a mess. No coherent though reached his mind. Jack continued to kiss Hiccup when he felt a hand _in_ his pants. Jack let out a groan when the hand clumsily grabbed his cock. He pushed back into the hand. His breath was coming faster and faster. He could feel his release come closer… when the door of the room flung wide open. Hiccup’s hand retreated out of Jack’s pants as fast as they could, leaving Jack feel uncompleted.  There in the door stood little Torch, looking at them as if he didn’t know that he interrupted a very intimate activity. His eyes looked sad when he looked at them. “You shouldn’t be doing this,” the kid said quietly.

“W-What?” Jack stuttered, his face becoming red. He looked down at his boyfriend who had closed his eyes, his face redder than a tomato.

“You had a raw, didn’t you? That’s why you were wrestling, isn’t it?” Torch asked, his voice full of the innocence that only a child could possess.

“W-Wrestling?” Jack repeated, arching an eyebrow. “Oh totally! Me and Hiccup here did a little bit of wrestling! I-I wanna fight Pitch you know and I need all the training I can get, you know… Ha…Ha?”

Torch looked thoughtful for a minute, then he nodded “That’s alright I guess. As long as nobody gets hurt, of course because that’s not how family works.” Torch nodded to himself, proud that he had remembered the words that his mother always told him.

“So eh… What did you want, Torch?” Jack asked.

Torch looked up then for he had forgotten to tell them what he was supposed to. “Bunny’s back and he wants to speak to you.”

Jack nodded “Alright. I’ll be right there.”

The oldest male waited for Torch to leave and when didn’t, Jack awkwardly cleared his throat. “Eh… Could you like wait in the living room please?”

“Oh…okay!” Torch exclaimed happily. When he was nearly out of the room, Jack called for him again.

“And eh Torch, maybe this wrestling thing could be our secret since Bunny doesn’t want me to fight and stuff alright?”

“A secret??!” Torch’s face lit up. He never had had a secret. He needed to tell his brothers about this! “Alright! I’m gonna keep it super secret Jack! Nobody’s ever gonna find out!”

The kid ran out of the room hastily. Jack sighed relieved “Well… That was awkward…”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Toothless woke up to a hand stroking his head. The fingers moved softly through his hair. Toothless’ eyes opened. His surroundings remained fuzzy for a few seconds before they cleared. He was greeted with the sight of Bunny sitting at the edge of the couch were he lay. They were alone and the older male’s hand continued to absently travel through Toothless’ hair. “Bunny?” Toothless asked “What are you doing?”  
Bunny shook out of his trance. His hand flew out of Toothless hair; his fingers imitating the gesture of throwing something away. “Ya eh had somethin’ in your hair … a… eh… leaf!”  
“A leaf…?” Toothless repeated unconvinced. He sat up, making space for Bunny to sit down comfortably. Toothless rubbed his eyes and suddenly it came to his mind that he was seeing again. “I can see again!” he shouted in joy. He grabbed Bunny’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. Bunny flinched at the pain that shook through his body for he had not completely healed yet but he smiled at him. Torch had explained to him what had happened; something about some crazy girl ninja trying to blind Toothless to save Hiccup. It turned out that the girl ninja was in fact one of Hiccup’s friend and that she thought that he was in trouble.  
“Glad to hear that, mate,” Bunny answered, a little pain audible in his voice. Toothless immediately let go of his shoulder.  
“What are you doing here? You’re still hurt,” he remarked.  
“I have to talk to Jack,” Bunny answered shortly. “About the whole fight thing, ya know.”  
Toothless nodded his head but looked at Bunny accusingly “You should have asked for Tooth’s phone and called Jack. He still has North’s.”  
Toothless got up and made space for Bunny to lie down. The older male stayed stubbornly seated “I’m alright”  
Toothless shook his head. “Torch!” he shouted and waited for the boy to make his way into the living room. The little boy came running in a few seconds later. “I didn’t do it!” were his first words. Torch’s hair was wet and so were his clothes. Toothless raised an eyebrow and threw a look in the hallway and could see Torch’s brothers dripping wet hiding awfully at the sides of the door. He decided to let it slip for now but Bunny didn’t. “What have ya little demons done this time?!” he wanted to get up on his feet but Toothless held a hand on his chest, making it impossible for him to stand up.  
“Can you get Jack?” Toothless asked.  
“I can!” Torch replied making his way out of the living room accompanied by car noises.  
“Ya can’t just let those kids do what they want!” Bunny complained.  
“When I need them to do stuff for me then yes I gotta do exactly that.” Toothless shot back “And now lie down!”  
“No! I’m perfectly fine like this” Bunny answered.  
“I can tell you’re not” Toothless climbed on the couch, pushing his friend down. Bunny put up a fight which he would have normally won if it weren’t for the condition he was in. Before Toothless knew it, he sat above Bunny, awkwardly straddling the other male. A slight blush crept on their faces.  
“A-And now stay down,” Toothless said and tried to stand up. Well he would have if it weren’t for Bunny’s hand that had grabbed his. Bunny looked up at him and pulled him down slowly.  
“B-Bunny?” Toothless asked his voice barely audible. Nevertheless, he let himself be pulled down by his friend. Unsure about what to do, Toothless placed both of his hands on Bunny’s firm chest while the other continued to drag him down.  
“Bunny?” called a voice from the hallway. Toothless and Bunny pulled away one from another when the door was pulled open. A slight blush was painted on both of their faces.  
Jack entered the room, followed by Hiccup. “What are you doing here?” Jack asked. Even though they had a fight before Jack had left, he felt concerned for Bunny’s wellbeing. He looked better than a few hours ago but he still didn’t look very healthy.  
“I have to talk to ya, Jack,” Bunny answered him “Maybe we could talk alone?”  
Bunny looked at Toothless and Hiccup who both didn’t look quite happy about staying in the dark. Reluctantly Toothless got up from the couch and left the room with Hiccup.  
Bunny sat up from the position that Toothless had boxed him in and patted the free space next to him. “Sit down,” Bunny said softly.  
Jack hesitated. Maybe he should stay where he was, a safe distance if Bunny would decide to kill him for how he had behaved at North’s house. Jack gulped and made his way over to Bunny and sat down as far away from him as possible without making his concerns to visible.  
“I didn’t make the whole way here to yell at ya, ya know,” Bunny said, who had seen Jack’s concerns.  
“You shouldn’t have made your way here at all. Especially alone. Who knows what could have happened.”  
Bunny sighed. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever done but he had really needed to talk to Jack. Not over the phone, but talk to him face to face. “Ya realize your behaviour back at North’s place was stupid and immature?”  
Jack sank his head. “I know. I’m sorry Bunny.”  
“And you do realize that I don’t want you to get hurt”  
“I know. I’m sorry Bunny.”  
“And therefore I’m personally going to train you.”  
“I know. I’m so- What?” Jack looked up, meeting his brother’s gaze. “W-What? You’re okay with me fighting Pitch?”  
Bunny shook his head “By all means Jack, no. You’re my brother and I don’t want you to get hurt but I know that you don’t care what I say. You’re going to fight Pitch either way so I might as well prepare you.”  
“It’s not that I don’t care Bunny,” Jack explained “I just feel like I have to do this.”  
Bunny nodded. “Get up” Bunny stood up with a little difficulty. The room spined for a second before it stood still. He turned to Jack, waiting for him to get ready.  
“What? Why?” Jack asked.  
“Well, we might as well start.”  
“Don’t be stupid, Bunny. You’re sick. We’ll start tomorrow.”  
“It’s a cold. It won’t kill me. Now get up lazy ass.” 

 

In the next two days, Bunny trained with Jack nonstop. They had moved the furniture in the living so they had more space to fight. Toothless had taken Bunny’s role as a leader for the days where the older male concentrated on training his brother. Toothless had brought Torch, Travis and Tyler to North so that they were safe if Pitch decided to attack them or something. The black-haired male wanted Tyanne to stay with her boys, but Tyanne insisted that if all the adults were staying to defend their home then so was she. Far too fast for their liking, came the day where they would have to meet Pitch. Bunny discussed some fighting methods with Jack but they didn’t train that day since he didn’t want to exhaust Jack before the fight with Pitch even started. Toothless and Hiccup, meanwhile, were on a food run with actual money which North had given to them.  
Jack sat next to his brother in front of the couch even though it was empty. They were silent for a few moments before Jack spoke up: „Thank you,” he said quietly.  
Bunny sent him a little smile “Don’t thank me just yet.”  
They both stood silent again. They both had so much on their mind but they couldn’t find the courage to say anything.  
“Promise me you will get out of there alright,” Bunny said, breaking the silence. He knew it was a childish request but he couldn’t help and utter it.  
“I can’t do that Bunny,” Jack simply answered “You know that but I will promise you that I will try my best to end it all today.”  
Bunny looked at Jack, not quite happy with the way he had answered “I know I’m a bloody ass someday and that a lot of things changed when we got here but I want you to know that I love you.”  
Jack smiled “I haven’t exactly been the best brother either and I’m sorry for that.” His smile grew bigger and pulled his brother in a tight hug. “I love you too.”  
They stayed like that for a long time and the longer they did it felt more and more like a good bye.  
Lately, Toothless seemed a more distant to Hiccup. Ever since Bunny came back from Pitch the black haired male always seemed to be stuck in his own little world.  
Even right now as they were walking to the store, he hadn’t said a word. Toothless didn’t seem moody or something. He just didn’t seem like he was aware of his surroundings.  
“Is something on your mind?” Hiccup asked.  
“W-what?” Toothless asked, looking at his friend. “No, no, I am completely fine.”  
Hiccup shook his shoulders “Alright then. You just seem funny.”  
Toothless shook his head quickly. Unbeknownst to him, he blushed slightly.  
Hiccup looked at him and suddenly it struck him. “You’re in love!” he yelled, looking at Toothless with wide eyes. This was amazing news. This was exactly what Toothless needed.  
Toothless looked around hastily and shushed Hiccup “What? No! Shut your face, Hiccup. You’re talking nonsense again!”  
“I knew it,” Hiccup exclaimed. He grabbed Toothless shoulders and made him stop. The other teen looked down at him.  
“Who is it?” Hiccup asked, smiling greatly “Is it… Storm?”  
“No! It’s nobody,” Toothless pushed Hiccup’s hands from his shoulders.  
“Do I know her?”  
“No. Stop asking”  
Hiccup took a step back. A little hurt glistened in his eyes. “Why won’t you tell me?” Hiccup asked, his voice barely audible “I thought you were my best friend.”  
Toothless looked then. Best friend? “I’m your best friend?”  
The brunet looked at him surprised “Well yeah! Who else?”  
“I never had a best friend,” Toothless said more to himself than to Hiccup.  
“Well you do now”  
Toothless gulped “Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”  
“I promise. I would never do that.”  
Toothless took in a great gulp of air “It’s… It’s Bunny alright”  
“Bunny?” Hiccup repeated. “You have to tell him!”  
“What no!” Toothless answered “You can never tell him, you hear me Hiccup, never!”  
Hiccup nodded his head slowly. “Alright… If you think so…”  
Toothless looked at him for a second, before he pulled him into a hug. “Thank you, Hiccup.”  
Hiccup nestled himself on Toothless’ warm body. “There’s nothing to thank me for, bud”  
Hiccup rested in Toothless arms until he heard footsteps come close to them. “We have to go. We have a lot to get.”  
Toothless nodded and let go of his friend. He lifted his head and smiled. “Let’s g-,“ Toothless smile fell. “Run! Get back to the den!”  
“What is happening?!” Hiccup asked looking around. That’s when he saw them: Two hooded figures made their way over to them, their hands buried in the hoodies. Pitch’s Nightmares. “What do they want?!”  
“You’re not staying to find out,” Toothless pushed him away in the opposite direction.  
Hiccup stumbled right in the arms of a third figure. That figure held an old Jack Daniels bottle in his heads and slammed it over Hiccup’s head. The brunet slumped down in the arms of the hooded man.  
Toothless spun around punching his fist in the direction of the person holding Hiccup. The person nly laughed and dodged. “Really, Liam?”  
Toothless stood still. The other figures had closed in on him and were surrounding him now. The person holding Hiccup pushed the hood back, revealing himself as Whisper.  
“Let him go right now!” Toothless grunted, readying himself for a fight. He knew he wouldn’t stand a chance. He had never stood a chance against Whisper.  
“I don’t think so Liam. You see Pitch asked me to get you and your eh… boyfriend away for the fight and guess who is really, really eager to see you Toothless.” Whisper sent him an ugly smile and pulled Hiccup closer to him. He put his fingers under the brunet’s knees and held him bridal style. He turned his back to Toothless and started to walk off. “We’re going to say hello to Daddy”  
Toothless wanted to drag Hic out of Whisper’s grip but before he could even move, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 

Bunny and Jack waited impatiently in the hallway of the den. Bunny wore his grey jacket and checked his phone every minute to know how late it was.

“Where are they?” Jack asked even though he knew that his brother couldn’t answer him. They had wanted to leave an hour ago.

Bunny sighed, checking the phone one last time before turning to Storm who leaned against the doorframe that led into the kitchen “If anything happens to either of us then tell Toothless he’s in charge”

Storm nodded “Be careful you guys”

Jack frowned “We’re gonna leave before Toothless and Hiccup come back?”

“We waited long enough for them. If we don’t show up at Pitch’s then he’ll come here. I’m sure the two lost track of time or something,” Bunny replied. He turned to the door and marched out.

Jack gulped. This was it. He had wanted this, hadn’t he? He had a bad feeling but it wasn’t as if he could change anything. He sent his friends one last pathetic smile and followed his brother outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless groaned. His eyes fluttered open. They saw white, a dirty white. His head ached and he was cold. He looked down and found that he was only wearing boxer shorts. Had he fallen asleep at North’s again? Or where was he? He was on a bed… Not a very comfy bed…He felt a presence next to him, a body. He turned his head slightly and it felt like it was the only part of his body that was willing to move. His bones ached. His eyes studied the person for a second but the thoughts had trouble to register what was going on. He could see brown, messy hair covering the eyes of the sleeping… unconscious? … person. The person was like him only wearing a pair of forest green boxer shorts.

“H…Hiccup?” he asked then. That was who he had been with, wasn’t it? He remembered something about being outside with Hic- Everything puzzled together in his mind.

“Hiccup!” he yelled then. His hands were trying to reach for the brunet, only for Toothless to register that his hands were restrained. He looked over to his right hand which he couldn’t move except for a few centimetres. It was attached to the post of the bed with a pair of grey handcuffs. Well that was disturbing… He pulled it a few times but it didn’t do anything. He looked at his left hand. It lay on the bed and was attached with another pair of handcuffs to Hiccup’s right hand. He examined Hic’s left hand and just like he though: Attached to the post with yet another pair of those damn handcuffs. Did they come in a bonus pack or what? 

“Hiccup?” Toothless asked softly “Please wake up.” He saw a little blood in his hair where the bottle had connected with his head. It worried him. He hoped that the other male didn’t have a concussion or anything like that. Hiccup whimpered, his eyes slowly opening. He, on the contrary to Toothless immediately registered that his hands were cuffed. Without noting Toothless presence, Hiccup’s breathing quickened.  He desperately pulled at the cuffs.

“Hiccup? Slow down. You’re only gonna hurt yourself.” Toothless said softly. He himself felt the fear too, but he had to stay strong for Hiccup’s sake.

The brunet finally looked at him. His gaze was confused and he still wasn’t willing to completely stop pulling on the restraints. “W-Where are we?”

Toothless took a look around. He had a feeling he knew exactly where they were but he had to make sure he was right. He cast his eyes through the room, taking the details in. It had been a long time since he had been here, a year or so, but he wouldn’t forget this place. He was at his foster Dad’s house and this used to be his room. Toothless took a shaky breath, looking over at Hiccup. The brunet saw the look in his friend’s eyes. He bit his lips and let his eyes wander the place. Where were they and why did Toothless seem to know exactly where they were.

“This used to be my room,” Toothless explained. His voice was quiet and Hiccup had to concentrate to hear every word “I used to live here with my foster Dad and Whisper.”

Hic remained silent for a few seconds. Toothless had told him and Jack about Whisper and his foster Dad, had told them what his ‘dad’ had done to him. “W-What are we doing here?”

Toothless didn’t know what to answer. They were in his old home, half naked (Toothless thought that Hiccup hadn’t noticed that fact yet in all his confusion) and cuffed to a bed. He knew the man that lived here and he knew he was up to no good. “I don’t know, Hiccup. I’m sorry.”

Hiccup sighed, willing himself to stay calm. He was shivering. A realization reached his mind. His eyes wandered down, to find himself nearly naked. His breath quickened again and he pulled at the restrains to try and free himself once again. “Where are my clothes?!” Hiccup yelled. His eyes became teary. This was worse than when Pitch locked him into the deep freeze.

“Hiccup. You need to stay calm. If he sees you like this…” Toothless voice trailed off, his eyes fixed on the door. “Somebody is coming.”

Hiccup listened and heard the footsteps too, it was one single pair. He gripped the sheet desperately as the noise came closer and stopped in front of the door. The handle was pushed down and the door opened to reveal a tall man. He had short brown hair and his bare arms were muscled. He wore a white wife beater and a pair of jeans. To his horror, the man held a large knife in his hand.

“Liam,” the man said. He didn’t smile, didn’t show any emotion at all. Toothless shrank back without noticing it. He hadn’t seen the man in over a year and his didn’t want to see him now.

The man marched to the bed and backhanded Toothless before he could realize what was happening. Toothless winced. He didn’t meet his gaze.

“Look at me, Liam,” the man said. Toothless hesitated before his head shifted upwards, meeting his gaze. 

The man looked satisfied when he noticed the hint of fear in Toothless’ eyes. “You ran away, Liam. You know what is coming for you.” He grabbed Toothless by the shoulder and pulled him up. Hiccup whimpered when he was pulled along. The man’s eyes moved to the brunet, sending him an ugly smile. “Where are my manners?” the man asked and walked over to Hiccup’s side. Hiccup tried not the move away (not that there was much space to do so) when he stopped next to him. The man grabbed Hiccup’s face gently with one hand, stroking his cheek. “My name is Jeremy. What is your name?”

Hiccup opened his mouth but no sound came out. He wanted Jeremy to let go of his face.

“Don’t touch him,” Toothless grumbled. Jeremy rolled his eyes and then he sent Toothless a glare. The man stood up again. “We’ll have some fun later, sweetheart. Liam is virtually _asking_ to be punished.”

“No. Please don’t hurt him!” Hiccup asked, trying to grab Jeremy’s arm, but the man had already stepped out of Hic’s reach.

Jeremy turned around, smiling “This is so sweet of you but if he’s not punished, then he will never learn. You may want to prepare yourself for some pain because there’s something I have to do before you can be a part of us.”

Hiccup gulped. He wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know what he was talking about. Jeremy walked over to Toothless and unlocked his handcuffs. “You know what happens if you don’t hold still.” Toothless nodded defeated. He sent a glance to Hiccup, and then he looked at his hands.  Jeremy grabbed Toothless and turned him around. He pressed his stomach and face against the wall. The black haired male averted the pain of crashing into the wall by pushing his hands against the wall. Hiccup was shocked when he saw his friend’s back. His back was covered in scars. There were rows and rows of scars that covered three quarters of his back. They started uneven and badly done from when Toothless must have defended himself but after the first ten strokes they were properly aligned. There was the same space between them. How had Toothless hidden them for so long? Jeremy grabbed the knife and placed it on Toothless lower back, where the scars had ended. Toothless shivered, when he felt the point of the knife pierce into his skin.

“Wait! No!” Hiccup yelled. He trashed around, trying to help his best friend somehow. Jeremy sent him a look. 

“Quiet boy. You’ll get your turn to scream later,” Jeremy hissed.

Hiccup was frightened by this man, but there was no way he would watch Toothless get hurt without doing something against it. He wanted to yell again, when he heard Toothless voice: “Hiccup, please don’t say anything.”

Hiccup bit his lips, his eyes losing the one or other tear. He looked away. He could hear Toothless hiss when the knife cut into his skin, leaving another scar on his back. He looked back to them and saw that Jeremy had turned Toothless around. He was now practically sitting on Jeremy’s lap and to Hiccup’s utter surprise he wasn’t even fighting it.

“I’m so glad you’re back, Liam,” Jeremy whispered. He stroked Toothless silky black hair. “I missed you so much. You can never leave again.” Jeremy leaned forward putting his lips on Toothless’. Toothless didn’t pull back or hit him like he had done to Whisper. He just sat there and let Jeremy do whatever he wanted to. Hiccup was disgusted by Jeremy and couldn’t believe that the man thought himself to be Toothless’ Dad. The man leaned back, looking at Toothless. “Kiss me,” he said. He looked at Toothless who had raised his head, looking at him disbelievingly. Jeremy grabbed Toothless’ hair. “I demanded you to do something, Liam! What do you do when I ask you to do something?!”

He pulled harder at Toothless hair, making him whimper. “I-I do… do so, Sir!” Toothless answered quickly. He got over himself and touched Jeremy’s lips with his own. The man smiled an evil smile against the boy’s lips then he pulled back. Jeremy stood up, taking Toothless with him. He held one pair of handcuffs in one hand and cuffed Toothless to the radiator. “What are you doing?” Toothless asked silently.

“I’m gonna have to mark him and I can’t have you ruin it,” Jeremy explained. He kissed Toothless’ forehead, “I know you mean well but he belongs to me now and he has to be marked as such.”

The man’s hands slipped over a scar on Toothless’ hip.

“P-Please don’t,” Toothless begged. He still remembered when Jeremy had marked him and he didn’t want Hiccup to carry the sign with him for the rest of his life.

“I have to,” Jeremy answered. He took his knife again and made his way over to Hiccup.

The next ten minutes were the most painful in Hiccup’s life. Jeremy fixed his other hand on the second post of the bed, leaving him absolutely no room to move. He sat down on his legs so Hiccup wouldn’t try and stop him. Jeremy placed the knife on his left hip. He cut the skin, making Hiccup scream. The brunet trashed around, trying to make him stop but he didn’t. The man carved a ‘J’ into the skin. Hiccup knocked his knee upward and punched it into Jeremy as a last resort. The man jumped off him screaming. The moment he had gotten back his composure he backhanded the teenager. Hic could feel the bruise forming on his cheek. Jeremy explained to him then, that he had to be punished for what he had done, that he had to learn to behave. He unlocked his cuffs and turned him around. On the contrary to Toothless, Jeremy put the handcuffs back on, since he didn’t know how Hiccup would react. He pressed him against the wall just like he had done with Toothless and gave Hiccup his first scar. A fine cut on his shoulder blade, leaving enough space for a lot more scars.  Hiccup could feel the blood run down his back, dripping on the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Jack had been quiet the whole way to Pitch’s hideout. He couldn’t help but worry about his boyfriend and Toothless. They knew that Jack had to fight Pitch today. It wasn’t like them to vanish for the whole day. Sure Toothless didn’t own a watch and so neither did Hiccup, but they wouldn’t have lost that much track of time, at least not today. Jack looked over to his brother, who had a similar look to Jack. Even though he had been the one to say that they were probably late, he looked worried.

“Do you think Pitch saw them somewhere?” Jack asked cautiously. It was the one thing they both thought but no one had said it until know. Bunny looked at him and then he averted his eyes again. “I don’t know Jack,” Bunny rubbed his temples. Of course he thought that Pitch had something to do with Toothless’ and Hiccup’s disappearance, but he didn’t want to unsettle his brother any further.

“If he did anything to either of them then he’s going to regret it.”

“You have to keep your head clear,” Bunny reminded him “You can’t fight Pitch and worry about them. We’ll find them.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“They may be sitting somewhere in the lair, waiting for us to come and get them.”

Jack sent his brother a panicked glance “You think Hic is _with_ Pitch right now? This would be real bad! You should have seen the way he looked at him. It was disgusting, really…”

Bunny sighed. He wished he would have told Jack anything but this. “We’ll find them.”

Jack nodded. They would. He had the feeling that everything would be alright after he fought Pitch. 

The siblings stood still when they reached the entry of the slaughterhouse. Bunny grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him into a hug. Jack threw his arms around him, clinging to him desperately before the older man let go of him. Bunny leaned forward and kissed Jack’s forehead softly. It was the most affectionate gesture that Bunny had ever shown him. But since this might be Jacks last day, or well either of them’s last day, he may as well give in. “We’ll get it right this time,” Bunny said. He pushed the handle of the door down and it was as if it opened by itself. 

* * *

 

Hiccup continued to cry silently when Jeremy brought Toothless back to the bed. They were chained together once again. Jeremy leaned away, taking in the view. “So with whom do I start…?”

Jeremy’s attention was drawn away when the door opened. Whisper walked in. He looked at the boy’s on the bed and he immediately caught the marks on Hiccup’s skin. “What have you done?!” he yelled making his way over to the brunet.

“I claimed him. He belongs to me now, just like Liam does.”

Whisper looked at him disbelievingly “He does not! Pitch wants him back unharmed! This is it! I’m taking him to Pitch immediately!”

Jeremy straightened up. “You won’t” He walked over to the two of them and brought his hands to Whisper’s shoulders. “Pitch won’t see what I am about to do with him, I promise”

Whisper shook his head. “Can’t do. Pitch will kill me if anything happens to him.”

“I will kill you if you take him away,” Jeremy replied threatening “Do you understand?”

To Hiccup’s surprise, Whisper nodded. This whole composure changed just like it had with Toothless. Hiccup could see just how broken _both_ of them were. Jeremy smiled and grabbed Hiccup’s skinny hips. “Now comes the fun part,” Jeremy explained. He smiled even wider when he leaned down to catch the brunet’s lips. The man’s lips felt different than Jack’s. They were ravishing his mouth, taking everything they could. Nothing about this kiss was passionate or wanted. Hiccup squirmed under him, trying to break free. He couldn’t hear anything except for his own voice screaming. He didn’t acknowledge Toothless screaming at Jeremy to stop. The older man’s hand travelled over his body, stroking it, while the man deepened the kiss. His tongue poked Hiccup’s, motivating it to join, which it didn’t. New tears slipped out of his eyes and got lost between their lips, making the kiss taste salty. When he felt Jeremy’s hand grab the band of his boxers, he trashed around more wildly.

“… do anything! Please!” he registered Toothless voice. Jeremy leaned away, looking over at his ‘son’. It came to Hiccup’s mind what Toothless asked Jeremy to do.

“N-no,” Hiccup whispered. He voice was shaking and he couldn’t will it to calm down.

“Be quiet,” Jeremy hissed. He stood up and went over to the other side of the room. He stopped at a desk and pulled something out of a drawer. He went back to Hiccup and revealed a roll of tape. “Can’t have you ruining the moment” He ripped a piece off and put it over Hiccup’s mouth. He then leaned forward to whisper something in his ear: ”We’ll try this again later.”

Hiccup looked up at him. Toothless was giving himself to this monster to save Hiccup, only for Jeremy to take him later. Hiccup tried to tell Toothless what Jeremy had said to him but to no avail. Hopeless tears ran down his face.

Jeremy placed himself over the other boy. “No fighting?”

Toothless nodded defeated “No fighting as long as you don’t hurt Hiccup.”

Jeremy smiled “Well let’s see if I like that. You were always quite the fighter, Liam.”

Toothless didn’t answer, he just wanted it to be over and done with. As if Jeremy had heard him he leaned down and kissed him softly. He had waited so long to be reunited with his son again. He had longed for the touch of Liam’s skin, for the feeling of his lips. He wanted to see his face again, while he pleasured him, when they reached there climax. He wanted to stroke away the tears that would always be on Liam’s face, kiss them away and feel his hot skin against his lips. Jeremy leaned away when Liam didn’t respond to the kiss. Sure he had never kissed him back, but he should now since he wanted to save his friend. “You’ll have to do better than that, Liam,” Jeremy said “I could always switch bodys…” 

Toothless closed his eyes tightly but the tears still escaped. He had believed that he would never have to go through this again. When Jeremy leaned down again, capturing his lips, Toothless kissed back slowly. Jeremy smiled at the power he had over his son. His hands stroked his sons firm chest, twitching the nipples, which made Liam shiver. Jeremy smiled “You like that, don’t you?” 

More tears escaped Toothless eyes. _This is not happening. This is not happening. Not again._

Jeremy’s mouth moved down his neck, biting slightly. He could feel the man suck on one spot, leaving a hickey. Toothless trembled. Jeremy looked up. He kissed his cheek. “Shh, Shh. It’s alright, Liam. You want this, remember? You asked me to do this. Ask me again.”

It was just like it used to. Now he was making him say things again. Things he didn’t want to say. His voice was broken when he spoke: “C-Can… y-y you p-p-please… ma—make l-l-… _love_ to me…?” His voice was lacking of any emotion. He felt a hand squeeze his and cast his eye over to Hiccup. The brunet was still crying. He wasn’t looking and Toothless was very grateful for this. 

“I will, Liam. Thank you for asking me,” Jeremy leaned away, pulling the zipper down when the doorbell rang. Jeremy sighed angrily and got up. “I’ll be right back.”

When Jeremy left the room, Toothless broke down crying. He couldn’t contain his emotions anymore. He cast a look at Whisper who stood in the room, shifting nervously. Toothless thought that he could see something in the other boy’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in years: Guilt. He saw this as his chance “P-Please…,” he asked “P-Please help me… us…”

Whisper looked at him. His gaze was unsure “I can’t”

Toothless pressed his eyes closed again, determined to stop crying that instant “I-I don’t know what I ever did to you but I’m sorry, Whisper…”

Whisper looked away. He didn’t answer immediately “He always loved you more you know…,” he finally said. He had an undertone in his voice that Toothless had never heard before. It may have been jealousy but you could never know with Whisper.

“He doesn’t love me,” Toothless answered “He’s obsessed with me. T-The things he did to me- You can’t even imagine. I-I’m begging you Whisper.”

Whisper looked up and one single tear streamed down his face.

“You used to be different,” Toothless said. “ _We_ used to be different. The two of us we once were brothers”

“Maybe I don’t want to be brothers!” Whisper exclaimed and left the room, leaving Toothless and Hiccup alone. Hiccup squeezed the other boys hand and Toothless wondered when exactly they had changed roles.

Toothless closed his eyes. He drifted off for a few minutes and he opened them again when he felt a hand on his. He opened his eyes and saw Whisper over him. Hiccup shifted on his side of the bed trying to see what was going on. The blond boy looked at Toothless again and pushed something metal in his hand. “This is all I can do for you. Pitch will probably kill me for letting his prize run away,” Whisper said, looking at Hiccup and then back to Toothless “But some people are worth dying for…”

Whisper held his hand out to touch Toothless but he drew it away, deciding otherwise. Toothless looked at him dazzled as he left the room and then at the item in his hand: A key.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

 

„Aster, Jack, it is a pleasure to see you,“ Pitch greeted them as they came through the door. His Nightmares lurked in the shadows, leaving the spotlight to their leader.

“Wish I could say the same about ya,” Bunny answered, sending the tall man a disdainful smile.

Pitch sent a smile right back at the brothers, not caring that Bunny had insulted him. “You may want to come in, Jack. I’m gonna show you the room where we’ll have our fight.” The leader of the Nightmares marched away without waiting for an answer. Jack and Bunny followed him. They ended up in the same room they had been in the last time.

Pitch took of his trench coat but kept on his v-neck pullover. He turned around to face the brothers. “I cannot wait to collect my price,” he admitted, smiling widely. His yellowish eyes fixed on Jack, making him understand what he was talking about.

“You’ll get nothing,” Jack replied, gritting his teeth. He took of his blue hoodie. At first the felt the cold bite on his bare arms, but soon he was used to the chilling sensation against his skin.

“Do you know where I brought him?” Pitch asked “Him and his friend?”

“Are you gonna tell us?” Jack asked sceptically. “Maybe we should just get this fight over with and then I’m going to get him and I’ll take the price home.”

Pitch nodded “I knew I was right.”

“Right about what?”

“You and the boy. Whisper was positive that he was with Liam but I told him otherwise. This is going to be perfect! Not only do I get to kill you, but I get to take your boytoy too!”

“You’re not taking anything, Pitch,” Jack answered. The way Pitch was talking about Hiccup was driving him crazy but he had to stay calm. Pitch wanted to make him mad, so that he would be easier to defeat.

Pitch smiled, taking great fun in seeing the emotions in Jack’s face. Bunny had stepped behind his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. The taller male leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Jack nodded slowly. Pitch wondered what Aster had told him. “I’m going to take that mouth of his to a good use, you know?” Pitch said. He looked at Jack and continued smiling when the white haired boy closed his eyes.

“Are ya finished with your bloody monologue? We’re here for a fight, mate!”

Pitch nodded. He crossed his arms behind his back. “Well then, are you ready to die Jack Frost?”

Jack eyed up Pitch. He didn’t like how Pitch fought that he had already won, only because he was bigger and older than him but he would use this to his advantage. He couldn’t wait to see Pitch’s stupid face when he showed him everything that Bunny had taught him. The other male would see what good it did to underestimate Jackson Frost.

Jack sent Pitch a challenging smile “Bring it on, Pitch.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even though Toothless had gotten the keys to the handcuffs it had taken him some time to open them. He started with the pair that was attached to the bed post so that he would be able to move easier. It took him some time but eventually they heard the metal restraint fall on the floor. Toothless didn’t take the time to inspect his hurting wrist but immediately pushed the key into the lock of the handcuff that connected him to Hiccup. The brunet looked at him, his mouth still covered with the silver tape.

“Don’t worry Hiccup. We’ll be out in no time,” Toothless assured his best friend. The brunet nodded slightly. His eyes were red and he had an angry red bruise on his cheek. The sheets under them were sprained with blood that had left the cut on their back as well as the mark that was now on Hiccups hip. Toothless wondered how he looked like. He surly didn’t look any better than Hiccup. What Hiccup must think of him now? He must have thought that he was some kind of whore. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes again. The whole situation was so embarrassing for him. He quickly gathered his thoughts. He had to get them out of there. When he was separated from Hiccup, he unlocked the same handcuff from Hiccup’s right wrist. Toothless stood up from the bed. At first he felt a little unsteady on his feet but soon he was ready to walk around the bed. He stopped in front of the brunet and was just about to undo the last pair of handcuffs, when Hiccup suddenly started to pull frantically at the restraint. Toothless looked down at him. “Calm down, Hic. You’re alright,” he said in a soothingly voice. Hiccup didn’t stop though. He started to point in a direction with his head. Toothless followed his gaze and saw that the handle was being pulled down. Toothless heart stood still for a second. He hastily pushed the key into the lock but it was too late. The door opened and as soon as Jeremy saw that Toothless wasn’t chained anymore, he was by his side. The man angrily grabbed Toothless’ hair, pulling him away from Hiccup. The key fell to the floor.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to run away again!” Jeremy hissed. He pushed Toothless on the floor and kicked him in the rips. The black haired male grunted and he was sure that the one or other rip must have been broken. “You belong to me! Do I have to show you again?!” Jeremy gripped his hair, pulling him to his feet. The older man pulled at Toothless boxers when a motion in front of him made him stop. Jeremy looked at Hiccup who was still chained to the bed and was looking at his friend panic-struck. “You want to be punished?” Jeremy whispered in Toothless ear. He kept a hold on his silky black hair when he pulled him across the room to get the handcuffs that lay abandoned on the floor. Toothless screamed and trashed around, hoping that Jeremy would let go of him. Jeremy didn’t. “You will be punished. You’re practically asking me to do it.” He placed the teen in front of the bed, giving him a view of Hiccup. Toothless shivered. Would Jeremy rape him now in front of his best friend? He pulled at the restrains when Jeremy had chained him up again. Toothless heart stood still, when Jeremy got up and walked to the other side, where Hiccup was lying.

“W-What are you doing?” Toothless asked. Jeremy wouldn’t- Toothless knew that he would. This was his punishment.

“Everything that happens to this boy now is your fault, Liam,” Jeremy said. He grabbed the key from the floor and unlocked the handcuff. Hiccup’s eyes followed the item as it fell to the floor. His eyes flew back up, following Jeremy’s every move. The duct tape had never felt more disturbing. He crawled away on the bed as soon as he was free but Jeremy grabbed his ankle and drew him back. Hiccup fell, his back connecting with the soft mattress.

“C’mon we can talk about it, Jeremy!” Toothless shouted. Hiccup looked at him, his eyes begging him to do anything. “It’s me you’re angry at!”

“You’re never going to learn, Liam!” Jeremy shouted back “You’re going to see this and you’re going to remember that everything that happens to him, every scream he shares, it will be your entire fault.” The older male crawled on top of Hiccup and ripped the tape of. Hiccup gasped at the pain, his hands coming up to feel his abused mouth.

“You may scream and you may fight,” Jeremy said “But remember that this is your friends fault.”

“N-No please-“

“That’s it, start begging,” Jeremy grinned at him. He caught Hiccup’s wrists in one hand and fixed them over his head. Hiccup trashed around, trying everything not to be at this monsters mercy, when he felt a hand on his boxers. He could hear Toothless scream, begging just as much as the brunet did when his boxers were yanked down. Hiccup was completely exposed. Tears were falling of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and landing on the sheets. Everything was hopeless. What had he ever done to deserve this? How did he deserve anything of all the things that had happened to him? Jeremy pulled back a little bit but didn’t let go of the brunet’s wrist. He followed the outline of the mark that he had left on the younger male’s hip, smiling to himself. “It’s going to look beautiful on you.” Jeremy nodded once before he reached for his zipper. He pulled it down and went back to Hiccup. He caressed one tear away looking disappointingly at Toothless. The black haired teenager rested his head against the bed. He was shaking and Jeremy could hear him sob, but he was not looking at his friend. Anger rose in Jeremy. He pulled Hiccup up at his neck and placed him in front of Toothless. Hiccup cried heavier at the embarrassing state he was now kneeling in before his best friend. As if it wasn’t bad enough that this was all happening to him, now he even had to sit in front of his best friend. Jeremy placed his arms around him, staying behind him. The older man pressed Hiccup’s arms firmly against his sides. Hiccup continued to fight him even though he knew that it didn’t help him. He wouldn’t take this torture, knowing he had done nothing to prevent it.

“Look up, Liam,” Jeremy said once in a calm voice. When the boy didn’t do as he was told, Jeremy grabbed Hiccup around the neck and held on tightly. Hiccup gasped. His hands were trying to push Jeremy’s away, desperately trying to take in air again. Toothless eyes flung up, when he heard Hiccup gasp.

“That’s more like it,” Jeremy smiled “Because I want you to see what happens now.” Jeremy placed his arms around Hiccup once more, while the brunet was still coughing, but this time to do something else. His hands reached for the brunet’s most private part. Hiccup fought the hold. Not even Jack had touched that part of him. He started to chant a mantra of ‘No’s when Jeremy started to pull at his length. He wanted to give up then. So many emotions were running through his body and he wanted to die just then but he couldn’t bring himself to stop fighting. He threw himself around Jeremy’s arms, making it not easier for the older man. Suddenly the touch around his manhood was gone. He heard a groan behind him and the sound of somebody falling to the floor.

It took a while before Hiccup registered that something had happened.

“W-Whisper?” he heard Toothless whisper. The brunet wanted to look behind himself but he didn’t find the strength to do so. He curled himself into a protective ball and waited.

Whisper went around the bed, taking the key from where Jeremy had put it and opened Toothless cuffs. “You came back,” Toothless said in awe.

“Don’t think it means anything.”

Toothless jumped to his feet to Hiccup. He cradled the brunet in his lap. “It’s alright Hiccup. We’re going home now.”

Hiccup looked up then “J-Jack?” he whispered. He lifted himself up and felt pathetic. He quickly put on his boxers while Whisper handed them the rest of their clothes. “W-We have to save Jack”

Toothless looked at his friend not sure if he was thinking straight “Are you sure, Hic? M-Maybe I should get you home and then I will look for Jack and Bunny.”

Hiccup shook his head. He was feeling awful, dirty and exhausted but he had to see Jack.

They were dressed in a few minutes. Whisper waited for them at the door.

“You’ll be in a lot of trouble when he wakes up,” Toothless said. They had left Jeremy unconscious on the floor and the man would be anything but happy when it would come to him what had happened.

“It’ll be worth it,” Whisper answered. He had still a lot of things on his mind and he wanted to share the one or other. “I’m sorry, you know,” he started. He looked at Toothless who still had issues to meet his eyes. He deserved it, he guessed.

“I’m sorry we have to leave you like this,” Toothless answers quietly. He had Hiccup standing next to him and he could see that he was still crying. Toothless couldn’t blame him though.

“If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be here on the first place,” Whisper pushed his hand through his blonde, spikey hair “I regret a lot of things I did,” he admitted “but I can’t change anything of that. I can try to do the one or other right thing now, though. Like letting you leave.”

“I don’t know what to say, Whisper,” Toothless confessed.

“I’m sorry I did all of that to a person that I love,” Whisper looked at Toothless “The only thing that I hate is that we’re brothers. I didn’t see you as a brother.” Whisper pushed himself forward and gently captured Toothless’ lips. Toothless didn’t pull away but he didn’t kiss back either. He felt like this was something that Whisper needed. Whisper pulled back, looking sad. “I hope I’ll see you again.”

Toothless nodded and left with Hiccup, the hand of the brunet firmly in his.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack stood opposite of Pitch, waiting for the older man to do the first step. The room they were in was dimly lit. Bunny stood a few meters away from them, ready to interfere even if he wasn’t allowed to. He wouldn’t let his brother die without trying to save him. He could see that Jack was irritated that Pitch hadn’t moved yet. The tall male stood in front of Jack, smiling down at him. Jack grunted. He had had enough of this. He jerked into Pitch’s direction but the older male dodged easily. Jack turned around to face him again. “What are you waiting for?!” Jack yelled at him. He raised his fists “Fight me coward!” Before he had the time to even finish the sentence, he could feel a fist in his face. The white haired teen gasped at the impact but he collected himself quickly. In the heat of the moment, he forgot everything that Bunny had thought him and aimed for Pitch’s face. The other man grasped Jack’s wrists in his hands and threw him on the floor. Jack grunted when his body rolled over the hard ground. He stopped a few feet away from Pitch. Bunny was ready to attack the moment he heard Jack’s whimper. “N-No!” Jack yelled into his direction. He picked himself up. His face was a little bloody but that didn’t stop the young male. He spit blood out of his mouth and directed his gaze back at Pitch. The other man still had that stupid grin on his face, making Jack feel weak.

“Why are you doing this to yourself, Jack?” Pitch asked mockingly “How about a new deal? You give up and I will let you watch when I take your lover”

Jack was fuming. How dare that jerkface talk that way about his boyfriend? It was a matter of seconds before Jack stood in front of Pitch. He brought his knee up and slammed it into the older male’s crotch. Pitch screamed at the pain, doing into his knees. Jack took the opportunity that the man was at his height to slam his fist into the man’s face. Pitch yelped. How was this possible? How could Jack be winning against him?

“This is actually pretty fun!” Jack said, punching Pitch’s face.

Pitch shielded his face with his hands when he heard somebody’s voice in his lair. He had told his Nightmares to stay away, hadn’t he?

The voice came closer and he registered that it wasn’t any of his Nightmares at all. Jack and Bunny noticed it at the same time. The white haired male forgot about the situation for a second when he saw his boyfriend enter the room. Toothless was at his side. They both had patches of blood on their clothes and were covered in cuts and bruises. Jack was relieved to see the two of them alive. “Hiccup…,” he whispered. He couldn’t wait to hold the other male in his arms and kiss him. Totally having forgotten the situation he was in, he was brought back to reality when he lost the ground under his feet. He felt an elbow cut of his airways as he was dangling helplessly in the air. Pitch pressed him against his body and made him look at his friends.

“Jack!” he heard his three friends scream at the same time. They all moved closer to him.

“You may want to stop there,” Pitch advised them. He squeezed Jack’s throat tighter, making the teen gasp. His friends stood still in their tracks. “How was it at your Dad’s, Liam? Did you two have a good time?”

Pitch smiled at the other male, who paled. “What is he talking about?” Bunny asked. He was the only one that had not known about Toothless heart-breaking past. He was concerned for his friend when he didn’t answer Pitch or him.

Pitch looked at Bunny “He didn’t tell you?” Pitch raised an eyebrow at Toothless. “I should tell him. Somebody should tell him how used up you are.” Pitch didn’t even know about Toothless crush on Bunny, how should he, but he didn’t mind embarrassing people in front of others.

“Please don’t,” Toothless said. _Not him, everybody but him._

Pitch smiled at him, satisfied with the way Toothless was reacting. “I sent him back to his father. They had a real close relationship, you know. Let me put it like that: Liam spent quite the time bending over for his father.”

“Shut up!” Toothless yelled. His eyes were full of anger and embarrassment. He stole a quick glance at Bunny and could see him looking back. _He must think I’m trash now. He must be disgusted by me_ , Toothless thought. He looked down at the floor with the look of somebody who had just lost his biggest treasure.

“You sent him to a man that you were sure that would rape him?” Bunny was furious. He would show Pitch what he did to people who hurt his loved ones. He stepped closer but Jack stopped him. The white haired male groped Pitch’s nose and turned it. The other male screamed and let go of Jack. The teen took in great gulps of air, trying to even his breathing. He was on his feet shortly after that and kicked Pitch in the rips. The older male was shouting at him to stop but Jack didn’t. He kicked Pitch in a blind rage even after the man had stopped moving for what he had done to his friends. He could feel Hiccup’s hand on his shoulder and stopped. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. He turned around and locked the brunet in a tight hug. Bunny soon joined them. He cast a look over to Toothless who stood there, still looking at the floor. Bunny walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. The black haired teen shook it off. “Let’s go home,” he mumbled and was the first one to leave. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This chapter has been finished weeks ago but I forgot to post it here! Well at least you guys get three chapters in a row now! :))

 

**Chapter 12:**

 

The way home was silent. Jack held Hiccup’s hand for the entire way, happy to have him back again. Toothless walked a few feet in front of them. He had not turned around once to look if his friends were behind him. Bunny on the other hand was falling back. At the beginning, he had walked next to Jack, but now he was behind them and was the last to reach home. As soon as they arrived at the den, Toothless locked himself in his room, which was bad since it was Hiccup and Jack’s room too. The other three made their way into the kitchen and drank of Sandy’s special tea.

“I should have been there for him,” Bunny declared to Hiccup and Jack after everyone else had gone to sleep. Even the tea was not helping them to sleep. Jack looked up, noticing the guilty look in Bunny’s eyes.

“What would you have done?” Jack asked. “You didn’t know where they were and you didn’t know anything about Toothless’ dad.”

“I shoulda have done somethin’!” Bunny shouted. The pushed his hands in his face, resting his elbows on the table.

“M-Maybe you should go and talk to him,” Hiccup proposed. He had been oddly quiet this whole evening, even quieter than he normally was. Jack would have to ask him later what was wrong with him.

Bunny arched an eyebrow at the brunet. “He wouldn’t even open the door for you. Why should he open it for _me_?”

Hiccup shook his shoulders. “I have a good feeling about it. You should go and try.”

Bunny sighed but got up. “Take my room for the night. If Toothless won’t open up then I’ll take the couch.”

Jack wanted to protest but his brother was already up and gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Bunny stopped in front of Toothless’ room. He wasn’t too sure what he should do now. He knocked slightly, calling out Toothless’ name. He tried even calling him by his real name, but the other male didn’t answer.

“Please say something,” Bunny pleaded. For nobody else would he make himself look vulnerable. “I’m sorry about what happened, but you gotta let somebody in, mate.” Bunny felt like talking to a wall. “If you don’t wanna talk to me then talk to Hiccup or even Jack for Christ’s sake.” Bunny leaned against the door, still waiting for an answer. “I’m worried about you,” Bunny confessed “Please… Please let me in.” The tall male stood for another few minutes in front of the door and only when he decided to leave the other boy alone, did he see the handle being pushed down. Toothless opened the door and motioned for him to get in.

They sat cross-legged in front of each other on one of the mattresses. Toothless didn’t look at Bunny. The older male sighed, thinking about what he could say. His eyes roamed over his friend’s body and stopped at the bloody spots that he had made out at Pitch’s. “Take the shirt of,” Bunny whispered “I’m gonna take a look at those injuries.”

Toothless shook his head, not looking up “They’re fine.”

“Toothless. Let me have a look please.”

The other male looked up then. His eyes had a worried glance in them. Bunny must think he was disgusting by now, so why not show him the whole thing? Toothless nodded and stripped of his shirt. His back was now facing the other boy. A tear ran down Toothless face when he heard a surprised sound from Bunny. That was it: Toothless last chance to be with the other male had gone away. Nobody wanted to be with somebody like him, used-up like him.

The sight in front of Bunny was shocking. He had expected some scars but not this. The anger at an unknown man rose again in him. How could somebody do something so deranged to a child? His hands traced one of the older scares. He wished he could have done something to spare Toothless from this pain. Without really realizing it, the older male leaned down and kissed the top of the first scar on Toothless’ back. He could feel Toothless tremble against his lips, but he didn’t pull away. Bunny followed the scar with his lips until he reached the end. He leaned back and could see how Toothless turned around. “W-Why did you do that?” the boy asked slightly confused.

Bunny looked at him, equally confused about his actions. He then gathered all his courage and looked into Toothless’ green eyes. “I’m gonna kiss you know,” he stated to the other male matter-of-factly but before he could even lean in, Toothless grabbed his collar and yanked him down. Their lips met halfway and it was better than any of the two had ever imagined. Bunny tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Toothless pressed hard against the lips. He didn’t know what to do, so he did what Jeremy always expected him to do. He pushed himself into Bunny’s lap and pressed his body against his’. Bunny moaned into the kiss. He grabbed Toothless hips and could feel the skin where his shirt had dislodged. The older of the two broke the kiss, gasping for air, while Toothless continued kissing Bunny’s neck. Bunny lifted his head, giving the boy better access to his neck. He kept his hands on his hips, caressing the soft skin. Soon Toothless’ hands found their way under Bunny’s shirt, trying to push it up. That’s when Bunny pushed Toothless away slightly, still letting him sit on his lap but not letting him kiss him. Toothless looked up confused. Wasn’t he expected to do that? Didn’t Bunny want him like that?

“I think it’s too soon for that kind of thing,” Bunny explained. He stroked one strand of hair behind Toothless ear and looked at him lovingly.

“Don’t you want me like that?” Toothless asked silently. He was afraid that Bunny may change his mind and dump him.

“Oh yes,” Bunny said, smiling at him. He pecked his lips. “I think you’re beautiful, Toothless and I would love to make love to you but I think that we’re not ready for that step yet. This has nothing to do with you, do you understand? You’re beautiful.”

Toothless threw his arms around Bunny and hugged him tight. Bunny thought that he was beautiful even after he knew what Jeremy had done to him. “Thank you,” he whispered in Bunny’s neck.

He rested for a while in Bunny’s arms when he spotted something next to his mattress. Something that he hadn’t looked at for a long time, but now with all the shit that had been going down, he felt like he could really use it. He detached himself from Bunny and stood up. He walked over to where the object, a book, lay and took it in his hands. He stroked the title that said ‘Dragons’ and turned around to Bunny. He hoped that this didn’t change anything. “My Mom read this to me when I was a child,” Toothless explained while sitting down in front of Bunny. “Like every night… I… I can’t read Bunny…I-I… Jeremy used to say that reading was for smart people and that I would never need it and stuff and… eh-,“ He looked up and saw that Bunny’s gaze was sincere. He didn’t make fun of it. “I remember a lot of it by heart but not everything and Hiccup’s going to teach me how to read but I can’t right now so… Would you mind reading a bit for me?”

Bunny smiled at him and motioned for Toothless to give him the book. Bunny ended up leaning up against a wall. Toothless sat in front of him, his back against Bunny’s chest and so they sat there while Bunny read the story of a lonely dragon that would soon become a little boy’s most loyal companion. Bunny ended the story when Toothless was long asleep.

 

* * *

  

Hiccup and Jack had woken bright and early but decided to stay in Bunny’s room for a little time. Jack had hit the wall of his brother’s room a few times because the room was way smaller than his. He held Hiccup in his arms, kissing the nape of his neck softly. “Is something bothering you?” Jack asked. Hiccup hadn’t said much since he was awake.

The smaller boy sighed. He leaned back in Jack’s embrace. “It’s just something that Astrid said.”

“The blonde girl?” Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded softly. “Yes. She said something about my father, about him looking really bad.”

Jack nodded comprehensibly. “So what’s on your mind? Do you wanna take a look at him?”

Hiccup shook his head softly. He pulled himself out of Jack’s embrace and stood up to get dressed. He pulled a green shirt over his head before he continued to speak “I want to talk to him,” he confessed. He added a brown sweatshirt to his shirt to make sure he wouldn’t get cold.

Jack was on his feet immediately “Are you sure, Hic? I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Hiccup pulled his pants on. “I need to do this,” Hiccup answered. He turned around to Jack who was covering himself with his trademark blue hoodie. “Would you come with me?” The small brunet asked, looking at his boyfriend. Jack smiled widely before pecking his lips “Of course. Someone has to watch out for you!” Hiccup returned the smile before they left the room.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup held Jack’s hand tightly as they made their way to Hiccup’s house. That morning Hic had been so sure about this but now his confidence was draining away. He was squeezing Jack’s hand tighter and tighter. When they were near the park where Jack had first found Hiccup, he stopped. The park was abandoned just like on the night they had met. He gently took Hiccup’s face in his hands,” Are you sure about this?” he asked. He knew that Hiccup wanted to see his father, but he also knew that the man had hurt his boyfriend and that made him worry about the whole situation. Hiccup looked down at his feet but Jack tilted his face upward, kissing him gently. “We can go home if you want,” Jack said. “We can always come back another time.”

Hiccup rested his head against Jack’s shoulder, then he shook his head. “No,” he said “I have to do this. I’m just afraid… he was so angry the last time…”

“You don’t have to be afraid,” Jack smiled at him and kissed him again. He loved the feeling of the brunet’s soft pink lips against his own and he never grew tired of his taste. He leaned back, still smiling and took Hiccup’s hand. “Let’s go then.”

Hiccup shot a smile back at Jack. He stood on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the other male’s cheek. After that, he led Jack to his house.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup hesitated when he stood in front of his house. Everything was like it had been the day he left except for one thing. A white and black police car stood at the side of the street right in front of the house. Hiccup wondered what it was doing there. Had something happened to his dad? He gulped and looked at Jack. The white haired boy had also seen the car and motioned for the door. _Only one way to find out what’s going on_ , Hiccup thought as he made his way up the stairs that led to the front door. He let go of Jack’s hand when he reached the door. He didn’t want his dad to slam the door into his face because of Jack. He knocked on the door. He shot a look back at his boyfriend, who gave him a reassuring smile. The door opened to reveal a middle aged police officer. The man looked at him for a second and then at Jack. “Are you Harley Haddock?” the man asked. His voice was nice enough so all Hiccup did was nod slightly.

“I-Is he okay? D-Did som-something happen to him?”

The officer looked at him confused “Harley, you do know that you were gone for nearly two weeks…”

“You’re here because of _me_?” Hiccup asked surprised. Had his father looked for him? “Where’s my father?”

“He brought some papers to the station. I wanted to ask him some questions and he asked me to wait here for a few minutes in case you came back.”

“He’s been looking for me…”

The officer raised an eyebrow but nodded. He then looked over at Jack. “And you are?”

Jack raised his hand “Eh Jack…I mean Jackson… I’m Jackson.”

The officer looked at Jack and then back at Hiccup. “Are you okay with Jackson being here? You don’t have to be afraid. If you want him gone then I can bring him to the station.”

Hiccup quickly shook his head. It came back to him how Astrid had attacked Toothless because she thought that he had kidnapped him. “Jack’s a friend of mine. I would really like to see my Dad though…”

The officer nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number and exchanged a few words with the person on the other line. When he ended the call, he made space for Hiccup and Jack to enter. “C’mon in boys. He’s on his way.”

 

* * *

  

Hiccup was nervous. The waiting for his father to come home was nerve-wrecking. Jack sat next to him and took in the house. They were in the living room and the first thing he noticed were a couple of half complete forms lying on the table, along with a few pictures of Hiccup. He looked at his boyfriend whose eyes were fixed at his hands that were in his lap. He looked tense. He wanted to grab Hic’s hand when the door opened. A huge man stepped in. He looked around desperately and called “Where is he?” when the police officer met him by the door. They exchanged a few words before the Hiccup’s father rushed into the living room. Hiccup was on his feet by seconds and then they stood there: Stoick by the door and Hiccup in front of the couch and his boyfriend.

Stoick was still in his coat, not having bothered to take it off. He looked at his son and found that Hiccup had never seemed smaller. He had some scratches and bruises on his face and that was the only skin that he could see. He wondered just what had happened in these last two weeks to him. The small brunet didn’t say anything so he figured that he should start. “H-Hiccup?”

The small boy nearly broke down at the sound of his father’s voice. How long had he wanted to hear it again. Even without thinking or calculating the risks, Hiccup marched to his father and threw his skinny arms around his large frame. His father trembled in his touch but grabbed his son and pulled him tighter against him. The large man started to spill apologies and when he leaned back he could see tears in his father’s eyes. Never had Hiccup seen his father cry. Even the day his mother had died, his father had locked himself away and thrown things around but Hiccup hadn’t seen him cry. He was so touched for a moment, that he forgot all the harsh things that his father had said to him.

Stoick looked at the policemen and the man nodded and left without saying anything else.

“I am so sorry, Hiccup!” His father apologized again “I was such a fool for thinking less of you!”

Hiccup nodded, agreeing with his father. “What does that mean?” he asked “For us?”

“It means that I don’t care if you’re as straight as a ruler or gay as a rainbow!” his father exclaimed “And I’m sorry that all of this had to happen so I could see it- All those awful things I said to you Hiccup! Do you think that you could find the heart to forgive your old stupid man?”

Hiccup was truly surprised. All of their conversations had always felt awkward and one-sided and this was the first time that it didn’t. Hiccup looked to Jack and decided to tell Stoick about their relationship. If his father could find the heart to support him and Jack then maybe he could find the heart to forgive his father. Hiccup took a step back, grabbing Jack’s hand and raising him to his feet. He looked at his dad with a sincere look “This is Jack,” he explained “He’s my boyfriend.”

The look in his father’s face changed immediately. He frowned at Jack, studying the boy for a minute, and then he marched towards him. Jack felt like hiding behind Hiccup when the large men paused in front of him. Jack gulped. Stoick nodded then, his face still not showing signs of happiness or signs that he wouldn’t kill Jack, and looked at Hiccup,” Have you been with him the whole time?” he asked. Hiccup nodded “If it weren’t for him, I might be lying dead in some dark alley by now”

Stoick clenched his fists. It would have been his fault if Hiccup would have been killed. He should be glad that Jack had taken care of his son, but the state that his son was in made him worry. “Did you hurt him?” Stoick asked Jack, looking down at him angrily. He had done a huge mistake in hurting Hiccup but now he would make sure that no one would hurt his boy ever again. Jack quickly shook his head. “W-What- N-No! No! I- What! No I would never… hurt him! H-He eh-“

“Without him I wouldn’t be standing here… He hasn’t done anything to me…”

Stoick looked back at his son “Are you sure Harley?” His father nearly never used his real name and when he did, it meant that he was either very worried or really, really angry. Hiccup nodded again, “I love him, Dad. He’s the one that found me that… night.”

Stoick looked at Jack and pulled the boy into a hug. “Thank you for looking out for him. I was the biggest idiot and I am so glad that you found him.”

Hiccup smiled at his father and for the first time in the last few days he found a little bit of happiness. Then he realized something. “We can’t stay though,” Hiccup admitted and saw how his Dad’s face fell. Jack looked at the brunet, surprised “Hiccup, I think you should stay here with your father…”

Hiccup shook his head, “No. There’s something I have to do and only after I accomplish that, I can come home.”

Stoick sank his head but nodded “I understand… Can you just promise me that you’ll be alright? A…And that I’ll see you again?”

Hiccup smiled shortly and nodded to his Dad.

“How about you stay for dinner? You and Jack? I could make something… to eh eat… I think…,” his Dad offered and Hiccup couldn’t decline his Dad’s offer (even though he had still nightmares from the last time he had tried to cook).

About ten minutes later, Hiccup found himself in his room changing into new clothes. He had taken the opportunity to pack some new clothes and charge his phone. He had wanted to take Jack with him but his father had r      aised an eyebrow at them. ( _You really want me to allow you to take your boyfriend into your room, while I’m busy cooking while you’re undressing yourself…? I think he’s going to make it for a few minutes on his own.)_ Hiccup pulled his shirt over his head and thought about how his Dad would react if he knew that they had been sleeping in the same bed ever since they met. He blushed when his mind wandered to the day when Torch had interrupted them. He wondered how far they would have gone. His storm of thoughts was interrupted when his father opened the door. When the door opened the smell of burned food invaded the room. “I’m going to order pizza. Are you okay with that?” his father asked. Hiccup nodded and looked in his dresser for something to wear. “Just get me the usual, please.”

Hiccup pulled the shirt over his head but not before Stoick could see the gash on his back and the ‘J’ on his hip. Immediately a thought reached his brain. He closed the door and rushed down the street into the living room where Jack was still sitting.

Hiccup folded a few shirts and put them into a bag when he heard the screams. The first one was his father and soon after that Jack joined him. He was out of the door and down the stairs in a matter of seconds. He urged into the living room and saw how his father was holding Jack up by his collar. The two were screaming at each other and Hiccup was sure that neither understood what the other was saying.

“What’s going on here?” Hiccup asked and rushed to the two. His voice was going under, under the noise of the two shouting. “YOU’RE HURTING HIM DAD!”

His Dad let Jack fall to the floor and turned around to look at Hiccup “He hurt you first!”

Hiccup looked at him puzzled “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the mark on your hip!”

“I didn’t put anything on his hip! What is he even talking about Hic? What mark?”

Hiccup took a few steps back. His hand reached for his hip where the ‘J’ was carved. His face went pale. He hadn’t been prepared to talk about it. “I-It doesn’t stand for J-Jack…,” his eyes met the floor. Jack straightened himself and took a step forward. “I need you to show me Hiccup. What are you talking about?”

Hiccup held back for a moment and then he lifted his shirt a little bit to show Jack the mark.

“I-I didn’t do it…,” Jack repeated what Hiccup had just said. He took his boyfriend’s hand when he saw that tears started to form in his eyes.

“Well who did it then?” Stoick asked, looking at his son.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

 

Hiccup started crying before he even told Stoick and Jack what had happened. Stoick sat opposite of him and was trying to be patient which was getting harder and harder as more tears left Hic’s eyes. Jack sat next to him, stroking his hand gently. He was concerned for the brunet for he had never seen him in such a bad state.

Slowly, Hiccup started to explain how he had ended up at Jeremy’s house. Well he told them what Toothless told him had happened since he had been unconscious for the biggest part of that. He explained to them that he woke up in a unfamiliar house, tied on a bed with Toothless next to him. (He even threw a little explanation in, explaining to Stoick that Toothless was his new best friend)

“H-He looked so sc-scared,” Hiccup said, referring to Toothless. “I-I panicked and that was when- he came; T-Toothless foster father, Jeremy.” Hiccup put his face in his hands, trying to hide it from his father and Jack. This was so embarrassing! How could he possibly tell them what Jeremy had done to him? He wouldn’t be able to look into their faces again. “H-He’s an aw-awful person!” Hiccup sobbed. He felt how Jack took hold of one of his hands again and pulled it into his hand, stroking it soothingly. It calmed Hiccup down enough to continue speaking. He explained to them that Jeremy had marked him as his with the ‘J’ and that the line on his back was a punishment. “Y-You should have seen Toothless back! It’s h-horrible, Jack! There are _rows after rows_ of those scars!”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of this, Hiccup,” Jack said. He felt like he should have protected him in some way.

“That’s not all,” Hiccup said barely audible. He looked down at Jack and his’ unified hands. “H-He touched me and s-stuff. It was _so_ embarrassing!”

Stoick was on his feet in seconds. He marched over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder “Did that man rape you, Harley? I need you to tell me.”

Hiccup trembled. He wasn’t used to the sound of his real name coming from Stoick’s mouth for his father only called him that if he was worried or angry with him. He had heard it today too often for his liking. The brunet slowly shook his head. “H-He… He wanted t-to but Wh-Whisper stopped him.”

Stoick nodded his head. He didn’t know who this Whisper was or what he had been doing at the house, but he was damn happy that he had saved his boy. “I want you to call your friends and tell them that you and Jack are going to stay the night. I’m going to call the police and we’ll be looking to get that freak behind bars, alright Hiccup?”

Hiccup looked at him for a second. He wasn’t sure if he should take up his father’s offer. He didn’t know if he wanted to talk to the police about what Jeremy had done and he was sure that Toothless didn’t want to tell some strangers about it. “I’m going to talk to them if they won’t involve Toothless.”

“I don’t know who that eh Toothless kid is but if he has something to do with that man then maybe he should talk to the police…”

Hiccup quickly shook his head. If the cops found out that there were teenagers living in an abandoned subway station then hell would break loose. “He can’t be involved.”

Stoick looked at his son, surprised by his determined voice and nodded. “Alright. I’ll order that pizza now. You two look like you could use something to eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was hours later when the three made their way upstairs. Stoick had wanted to pull a mattress in Hiccup’s room for Jack to sleep on, but then he had turned around and looked at the two “You’re going to climb into his bed as soon as I turn my back, won’t you?” he had asked, looking at Jack “I may as well not bother dragging a mattress in here. Get the boy a pyjama, Hiccup…”

Hiccup led Jack into his room and turned around to his father. “Good Night, Dad” he said softly. His Dad returned the smile and even overcame his manly self and pushed a kiss on his boy’s forehead. “Sleep tight, Hiccup.” His father than looked into his son’s room, right at Jack “And the door stays open. If I even hear _one single_ noise _I_ don’t like, _I_ ’m gonna take you to _my_ room where _I_ can keep a look at you. Understood Jack?”

Jack nodded his head violently, not trusting his voice. Stoick was a huge, huge man and he didn’t want to know what he did to people who hurt his boy. Hic pushed himself into the room, his face red in embarrassment. “I’m sorry…”

Hiccup arched an eyebrow when he saw that his boyfriend didn’t wear the pyjamas that he had given to him. Jack stood in the centre of his room in dark blue boxer shorts, leaving the rest of his body bare. Hiccup would never grow tired of looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. He cleared his throat “Why aren’t you wearing the PJ’s I got for you?”

Jack sent him a big smile. He walked over to his boyfriend “It would be way to hot! Wearing PJ’s and pressing up against the hotness that is my beautiful boyfriend!”

Hiccup blushed and let Jack stroke his bangs behind his ear. The white haired male pulled a serious face and looked directly into Hiccup’s green eyes “I think you were very brave today”

The brunet pulled Jack closer and stood on his tip toes to press a kiss against his cold lips. “Thank you. I would never have had the courage without you though.”

Jack leaned down, kissing the boy. He leaned back then and smiled at him. He then walked over to the bed and pushed himself under the covers. He patted the space next to him. Hiccup smiled back and went to the closet to retrieve his pyjama.

“What are you doing? Get out of those clothes this instant!”

Hiccup looked up and let his pyjama fall to the floor. He was tired and didn’t want to argue with Jack over something so silly so late. He pulled of his clothes and joined Jack in the bed. As soon as he lay down on the mattress, Jack snuggled up behind of him, spooning him. “I love you,” Jack breathed into the brunet’s ear. Hiccup smiled and whispered “I love you too” back before the two of them fell asleep.

The police officer looked down at his notes before nodding at Hiccup. “Do you remember where he lives?”

Hiccup sighed. This interview had taken hours so far. He wanted to get back to the den. “I-I don’t know… I was tired and hurt when I got out of there… Maybe?”

It took nearly another hours before Hiccup had explained to the officer how the neighbourhood had looked before the man knew what he was talking about. The officer had called one of his workmates who had confirmed that there was indeed a Jeremy living in that area. The officer thanked Hiccup for his helped as they made their way to the door. “Thank you, Harley. I’m sure that we can catch him now. We’re going to call you as soon as we have news.”

Hiccup nodded and closed the door behind the man. He took in a deep breath. Everything would be fine now. He looked at his father and Jack who had waited patiently in the kitchen.

“How did it go son?” Stoick asked as soon as his boy made his way into the kitchen.

“They know who he is. They’re going to look into it right now,” Hiccup said. His voice was tired but he had to admit that this was good news. Not only for him but for Toothless too. The other male wouldn’t have to be afraid of his foster father anymore.

“That’s amazing,” Jack said, sending him a huge smile. Hiccup nodded, smiling back at him.

“We should go back, Jack,” Hiccup said after a while. He felt a little bad for leaving his Dad alone, but he couldn’t abandon his friends. Not after everything they had done to him.

Stoick nodded. He got to his feet and pulled an envelope out of a drawer. He laid it down in front of Hiccup. “I want you to take that with you. If you need more, I want you to come back and get it from me.”

Hiccup looked at the white envelope and grabbed it. When he opened it, he saw that it was filled with money. “D-Dad? I can’t take that!”

Stoick smiled at his son. He walked around the table and pulled his son in a hug. “Take it. I have been a bad father but that’s going to change. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask for it.”

Hiccup returned his father’s hug, mumbling his thanks to him.

Jack grabbed Hiccup’s hand and let him to the door. The white haired boy grabbed Hic’s bag while the brunet turned back to his father “I will back,” he said and pulled his Dad in one last hug.

His Dad smiled at him. He opened the door for the boys “And now get outta here and do whatever you have to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack and Hiccup returned to the den, packed with breakfast. Jack smiled widely. It had been a long time since all of them had a real meal. (That was bought with real money, nonetheless!). The white haired boy rushed down the stairs that led into the den, not even waiting for his boyfriend. Hiccup smiled at his love. He had never seen somebody so happy because of something so simple as breakfast. He followed him into the kitchen and put the food on the table. Jack grabbed the brunet around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Hiccup smiled into the kiss and returned it passionately.

“Let’s check on Toothless and Bunny. I think Bunny talked to him yesterday,” Hiccup whispered after they broke the kiss.

Jack nodded. He stole another kiss and walked out of the kitchen. They made their way into the living room because that was where the two most likely were. They stopped in shock at the scene in front of them.

There on the couch were Bunny and Toothless. Toothless was straddling the other male and they were kissing furiously. The older of the two had his hands under Toothless’ shirt, pushing the fabric up, revealing tanned skin.

Jack cleared his throat rather loud, when he had seen enough of the tongue action between his brother and one of his closest friends. Bunny’s head flung up and connected hard with Toothless’. They both groaned and Toothless laid his head down in the nape of Bunny’s head. There wasn’t any use in denying their relationship now.

“You okay?” Bunny asked softly. Toothless nodded and put himself in a sitting position. Bunny sat down next to him.

Hiccup smiled at his best friend. He winked at him which made Toothless blush. Bunny faked a few coughs, trying to overplay the embarrassing silence.

“So… I guess you had a good time while we were gone,” Jack laughed. Bunny shot him an evil glare, telling him to shut up.

“I think you two make a pretty cute pair,” Hiccup admitted. He couldn’t stop smiling at Toothless. He was so glad that something as good as Bunny had happened to him. He deserved to have a person who cared for him and looked after him.

“So where have ya guys been? Ya only told me that ya wouldn’t come back for the night,” Bunny asked.

“We stayed at Hiccup’s Dad’s for the night,” Jack explained.

Hiccup took it from there, explaining everything, including the fact that they had informed the police of Jeremy’s doing.

“You should have asked me,” Toothless grumbled.

“I didn’t tell them anything about you. For all they know I was alone that night.”

Toothless looked at his friend and stood up. He walked over to him and threw his arms around Hic. “Thank you,” he whispered “I would never have had the courage to do it myself.”

Hiccup beamed at him. Whereas he had felt bad for such a long time, he felt proud of himself now. He grabbed Jack’s hand and squeezed it slightly. “Well I got more good news then. We brought breakfast.”

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten this much and this good. He digged in like never before. Jack and Hiccup even brought orange juice! He looked at his friends who were enjoying the meal as much us he was. It was only the four of them, because Tyanne was with her boys at North’s and Sandy and Storm were on a food run. He loved his other friends, but sometimes he wished it was just the four of them. The thought of that made him feel bad.

“Wait,” Bunny said suddenly. He looked up from his croissant directly at Hiccup “If your Dad took ya back… then what exactly are you doin’ in here, mate?”

“I promised myself something,” Hiccup answered “You guys took me in when I had nowhere to go, when I needed a shelter the most. That wasn’t the only thing you guys gave me. You gave me a second family. And I will not go away if I don’t even try to help you guys get out of here.”

Bunny nodded and Hiccup thought that he could see the male fight the tears. He nodded a second time, ”I could kiss ya right now, mate.”

Toothless cleared his throat next to him, sending his boyfriend a playful glare.

“Oh c’mon, love. I don’t mean it like that,” Bunny answered. He slipped closer to Toothless and planted a kiss on his lips. “I’d rather kiss ya.”

Toothless returned the kiss eagerly. He grabbed Bunny’s collar and pushed him closer.

“And once again I have to look at my brother smooth my friend. It’s way too early for that,” Jack grunted.

“Deal with it, Snowflake,” Bunny countered “I walked in on you and Hiccup practically doing it thousands of times.”

“That is not true, Sir!” Jack shot back. So he and Hiccup had had the one or other make-out session that went out of control but that didn’t mean that they had done the do in front of Bunny’s innocent mind.

“Well I know that Torch was glad that you don’t wrestle anymore,” Bunny replied with an evil smirk.

Jack and Hiccup immediately became red in the face. “I’m going to kill that little rat when he comes back,” Jack hissed. Leave it to Torch to keep one little secret. He bet that Torch told everybody who would listen to him for half a minute.

Hiccup dropped his head in his hands when his phone rang. He pushed the accept button and held the phone to his ear. The voice on the other side didn’t wait for a greeting to talk. Hic’s whole composure changed as the call went on. He nodded a few times and mumbled an ‘I understand’. He ended the call then and looked at his friends. “That was the police,” he explained to them “They went to Jeremy’s place. The whole place is empty. No clothes, no personal stuff, nothing and he’s gone.”


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14: **

It was the first time that Hiccup had been alone with Sandy and Tyanne. Normally he had Bunny, Jack or Toothless with him but not today. They had gotten up early to visit an old friend of the brunet’s father. Hiccup wanted to keep his promise and help the Runaways get jobs. They walked down the main street and stopped in front of a shop called ‘The Forge’.

Hiccup was the first to enter the building. It was exactly like Hiccup had it in his memory. The style of the cafe was robust and simple. Hiccup had spent quite time in that place when he had been little…littler and his father had dropped him of here to go to work. Gobber, his father’s best friend, had looked after him when his father couldn’t. If there was anyone that would help him and his friends then it was Gobber.

“Gobber?” Hiccup called into the backroom of the café. At first, there had been no response but then there had been the sound of glass breaking and Gobber made his way rapidly to the bar. Gobber was a huge blonde man. Not as huge as Hiccup’s father but way bigger than Hiccup himself (Actually a lot of people were bigger than Hic)

“Heccup!” Gobber looked at the boy with big eyes. Stoick had told him that his son had vanished two weeks ago and now the boy was here, two other people in tow. Gobber grabbed his phone, ready to call Hiccup’s father.

“I talked to my Dad,” Hiccup explained to him “Did he tell you what happened? The truth?”

Gobber put the phone down and nodded. He walked around the bar and pulled the brunet in a hug. “’m so glad to see ya Heccup! Though ya were lying dead in some ditch!”

“I’m okay, Gobber,” Hiccup mumbled in Gobber’s shirt. The older male smelled like fresh coffee and it was very comforting to Hic.

Gobber pulled back and looked the boy over. “What by Thor’s hammer happened to yer face?”

“That’s a long story,” Hiccup said. He pushed Sandy and Tyanne forward and introduced them to Gobber.

Gobber nodded and shook their hands. He could see where this was going. “So, what brings ya here Heccup?”

“They need jobs Gobber, “ Hiccup looked up at him with big pleading eyes. Who could say no to those eyes?

Gobber nodded. He put on a thoughtful face. “Hmh… I see where this is goin’.” He looked at the people that Hiccup had brought into his shop. The women must have been in her forties. She had a rather sad presence. She gave of the aura of a person that had given up on everything good. The other person, a short, chubby man, looked different. He hadn’t said a word since they had come in, but he looked around. His gaze was curious, taking everything in that he could see.

Gobber cleared his throat “I am eh… surprisingly hirin’ people at the moment,” Gobber lied. He looked at Hiccup whose face had brightened up the moment that the words had left this mouth.

“I was hoping you would say that!” Hiccup smiled at him “There is only one problem. Sandy over here is mute… I hope this isn’t an issue.”

“Ah, Heccup! That would be the perfect opportunity to learn sign language! I have always wanted to eh… know sign language!”

Hiccup could tell that Gobber was lying but he knew that he didn’t want to let Hiccup down. “Are you sure this is okay, Gobber? We can work something else out if this is not okay for you.”

Gobber smiled at the small boy and shook his head “I am sure that the three of us can work somethin’ out. I’ve had a lot more customers lately and I’m sure that I could need the one or other hand to help me around here.”

“Thank you, Gobber,” Hiccup said honestly. He was so grateful to have a friend like Gobber and he wished that he had visited him in the last two weeks. He hadn’t known that the man had worried about him. “How about I leave them with you for now? I have to talk to Astrid.”

Gobber nodded “Alright then! There’s a lot to talk about!” The elder man looked at Hiccup “I hope I don’t have to wait another two weeks before I see ya again!”

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head “No. Not anymore. I might just bring my friends over.”

Gobber smiled “You do that Heccup.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Hiccup arrived in the den, he was greeted with the sight of a frustrated Jack.

“Make them stop!” Jack begged him. The white haired male led him into the living room, where Toothless and Bunny were once again making out on the couch. This must have been the thousands time that they walked in on the two making out. “They’ve been at it the whole day and I’m sitting around here waiting for my boyfriend to come home”

Hiccup smiled at him “I’m here now”

“Exactly!” Jack grinned at him devilishly and Hiccup knew that there wasn’t anything good in Jack’s mind. The brunet shrieked when his boyfriend scooped him up and laid him down on the same couch where Bunny and Toothless were making out. In the progress, Jack pushed Bunny of Toothless, making his brother fall on the floor. The Jack straddled his boyfriend and kissed him eagerly.

“What do ya think ya doin’, mate?!” Bunny growled.

“I’m sorry!” Jack said in between kissed “I can’t hear you over the pretty noises my gorgeous boyfriend is making!” Jack laughed and leaned down to capture Hiccup’s lips again.

The brunet was blushing deeply at Jack last words but couldn’t help and kiss him back. Bunny soon grabbed Jack’s hood and pulled him off of Hiccup. Jack was still grinning. “What is it, brother?” He asked.

“Two can play that game, Jack,” Bunny hissed. He grabbed Toothless’ hand and marched out of the room.

“This is on!” Jack screamed after him. He turned around to Hiccup and held his hand out the help the smaller male on his feet. He kissed him one last time before asking: “How did things go with your friend?”

“Good,” Hiccup answered “I think that he’ll hire them.”

Jack smiled even greater “That is amazing news!” He pushed another kiss to Hiccup’s lips and walked him into the kitchen. “Toothless is going to walk you to Astrid later. He’s going to buy some food. When you want to go home, you’ll call Bunny or me and somebody’s going to come and get you.”

Hiccup nodded and frowned when he saw the kitchen. Bunny and Toothless were making out once again, with Toothless’ back pushed against the fridge so that neither Jack nor Hiccup had access to it.

“Oh Bunny!” Toothless exclaimed exaggeratingly “You are such a skilled kisser!”

“Guys…” Jack tried to push them from the fridge but they wouldn’t move one bit “I know that you know that I’m here!”

“OH BUNNY!” Toothless screamed overplaying Jack’s voice.

“STOP IT!” Jack screamed. He tried to push his friends away but to no avail. “If you don’t stop right now, then I’m gonna take Hiccup and have sex with him in _your_ room, Bunny!”

That made Bunny stop and Hiccup blush to his ears. “You wouldn’t do that!” Bunny answered but turned away and let Jack gain access to the fridge.

Jack smiled at his victory and pulled everything out of the fridge to make Hiccup and himself a couple of sandwiches.

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless thought that ever since they had gotten away from Jeremy that things had changed for a better. Bunny and he were in a relationship and it looked like they were getting out of the whole Runaway situation. But when Hiccup had told him that the police hadn’t found Jeremy at his house he felt slightly nervous. He felt as if he was safe with the other Runaways but he couldn’t help thinking that somewhere out there Jeremy might be looking for him. _That’s nonsense_ , Toothless thought, _I’m sure he’s left the house because he thought that we were going to the police._

He walked with Hiccup, accompanying him to Astrid before he would go and buy food. The two were walking in silence, both entangled with their own thoughts. Toothless knew that Hiccup didn’t want to admit it but the brunet too was afraid that Jeremy might come back for them. The black haired teenager reached out and grabbed Hiccup’s hand. The brunet looked up when his hand disappeared in Toothless tanned one. “I know what you are thinking,” Toothless began “You’re afraid that he’ll come back. You don’t have to put a mask on. You can talk to me about it if you want to.”

Hiccup stopped walking and looked up to his best friend “Aren’t you afraid?” he asked softly.

“I’m terrified,” Toothless answered honestly “But we can’t let that stop us. I’ve fought back two times and I will never let him win again.”

Hiccup bit his lip and averted Toothless’ eyes. “I-I just feel so embarrassed! Wh-When he… he put m-me in front of y-you like th-that-“

Toothless grabbed Hiccup’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug “You shouldn’t Hiccup. You were a victim. He did that so he could get into our heads.”

Hiccup pushed himself further into Toothless hug. He could smell the old leather of his best friend’s jacket and it was having a similar effect on him as Gobber’s coffee smell.

Toothless pulled his hands back to his sides and looked into Hiccup’s eyes “You’re one of the strongest people I know. Most people that would have gone through that would now be crying in a corner but here you are; standing on your two feet and helping people out of their misery.” Toothless kissed Hiccup’s forehead and pulled him to the place where he would meet Astrid.

 

* * *

 

 

Astrid was already waiting at her and Hiccup's meeting place. She had Ruff and Tuff with her. Ruffnut, who was Tuff’s twin sister, held a bag in her hand, ready to leave her friends and go to wrestling class.

“Is this gonna take long?” Ruffnut asked “Class starts in 15 minutes!”

“He’ll be here any minute,” Tuffnut assured his sister. “You’ll get to your stupid class.”

Ruffnut arched an eyebrow and prepared to punch her brother for calling her class stupid when she spotted Hiccup with a rather attractive companion.

“We’re sorry we’re late,” Hiccup apologized as soon as he reached his friends.

“It’s okay,” Ruffnut said, bashing her eyelashes at Toothless. The male looked at her irritated and shot Hiccup a confused look. The brunet shook his shoulders and sent Toothless a smile.

“Alright,” Hiccup began, looking at Astrid “You said that you knew somebody that could help us.”

“Well not me,” the blonde answered “Ruffnut knows somebody, right Ruff?”

“Hm?” Ruff answered dazzled, breaking her gaze away from Toothless “Oh yes. The brother of the guy that teaches me wrestling is looking for somebody to work the bar at his club.”

“Bunny,” Toothless immediately said “That could be something for Bunny.”

“Bunny never worked in a bar,” Hiccup threw in unsure. He knew that it was hard to get a job without experience.

“My teach told me that the other guys were thrown out because they weren’t taking the job serious-“

“Maybe he would give him a chance if he could see how serious he is about the job!” Astrid interrupted her friend.

“Whatever,” Ruffnut said “I’ll talk to him and text you later.”

“Thank you, Ruff,” Hiccup responded smiling

“I’ll see you later, Hic,” Toothless pushed his hair out of his face. He pulled a phone out of his face. Hiccup had got it for him in case Toothless ever needed it but so far the older male had only used it to play Tetris. “Call me or Bunny if you want somebody to come and get you, alright?”

Hiccup nodded and watched his friend disappear into one of the many shops in the pedestrian zone.

 

* * *

 

 

Toothless grabbed everything they needed before he headed to the check-out. The queue was rather long and at the beginning of it stood an elderly woman which was paying with coins only. The queue was moving forward at a torturing slow speed but eventually it was Toothless turn to pay. He pulled Hiccup’s money out of his pocket and gave it to the cashier. The change was pushed back into his pocket, cautious not to lose a penny. He grumbled a goodbye to the cashier and walked out of the shop. He looked around to see if he could find Hiccup anywhere but the younger male must have chosen to hang out with his friends somewhere else. That was Toothless’ sign to return to the den. He couldn’t wait to see Bunny. The two of them were still working on plans to annoy Jack, preferably with Bunny and him making out. Toothless smiled to himself. He didn’t see the shadow when he walked past the beginning of a dark alley way and he sure as hell hadn’t seen the hand pulling him in. The groceries fell to the floor and Toothless’ back connected with the rough surface of a wall.

“Hello Liam…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Am I a male?” Bunny asked, looking at Jack. They were playing a boring game of ‘Who am I?’ until their friends would come home.

“Hmm… Are you? I think so,” Jack answered, smirking like an idiot “Am I human?”

“No. Am I young?”

“No, you’re really old and annoying-“

“Am I myself… again?”

“How do you always figure that out so fast?!” Jack complained mockingly and snatched the paper of his forehead “Frodo? Is that all you can come up with?”

“Shut up, you’re always taking the same blood-“ Bunny interrupted himself when his cell phone rang. He looked at the display and saw that Toothless was calling. He accepted the call and pushed the phone to his ear. Before he even had the chance to speak, he could hear Toothless sob on the other side of the line. “P-Please- Come a-and get m-me…Please Bunny, please-“ and with that the line went dead.


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15: **

 

_Sometimes Bunny felt proud and sometimes he didn’t. He felt proud, that he had managed to rent a motel room for him and Jack for two days but he wasn’t proud of the way that he was getting the money. Right now, he was on his way back to said motel. It was already dark outside and except for a few shadows there was nobody outside. Bunny carried a small bag with himself that was holding their food for that evening and their breakfast for the next day. Safely hidden in his jacket was a piece of stolen chocolate. He wasn’t proud of that either but it would be worth the expression that Jack would make when he would give it to him. Bunny left the main street, wandering through a couple of alleyways that felt anything than safe. He kept his hand near his pocked where he stored a switchblade, ready to take it if necessary. Finally, he reached the motel. It was small, ugly and come down. Half of the once shining letters that had indicated the name of the motel were not shining anymore and the rest, except one single letter, were blinking like crazy. Bunny found out that it hurt his eyes if he stared at the letters to much. He entered the small building and went immediately past the unfriendly staff to his room._

_“I’m back,” he said once he entered the room. He found Jack lying on one of the beds switching through the channels on the TV. All the available channels sucked but TV was a luxury that Jack had never tasted so he found it oddly interesting._

_“Hey,” Jack greeted him shortly without taking his attention of the TV “What did you do today?”_

_“Not much. I helped Mrs. Adam with her shopping,” Bunny lied. He didn’t feel proud of how he got money and he didn’t want Jack to know. The boy should stay as far away from the misery that Bunny called his daily life._

_“You should introduce me to her, you know,” Jack proposed. He had taken his attention of the TV when Bunny unpacked the small bag that he had brought with him._

_“She hates children. I think she hates people. You wouldn’t like her. Let’s eat something,” Bunny suggested, changing the topic of their conversation. He pulled two cheeseburgers out of a brown bag. He gave one to Jack and kept one for himself._

_“Thanks,” Jack said. Jack looked at his brother but he wouldn’t meet his eyes. The younger of the two wasn’t stupid, even though he thought that people often assumed it. He liked to have fun and was childish but he wasn’t completely dull. He could see that Bunny was keeping something from him. He was afraid that, that Mrs. Adam whatever person wasn’t even existing. Maybe Bunny went around selling drogues or something… Jack shook his head. Bunny wouldn’t lie about something so bad to him. It was the next day that Jack found out, that his brother would indeed lie about bad things to him._

 

* * *

_Bunny had been up early like every day. He shared a breakfast with Jack just like every morning and stayed with his brother until afternoon._

_“I have to go now,” Bunny explained “I’ll see you later.”_

_“Wait,” Jack grabbed his arm “What are you going to do today?”_

_Bunny shook his shoulders “I don’t know. I’ll see who’s willing to pay for some help.” He put his jacket on and was reminded of the chocolate by the additional weigh of it. He pulled it out and gave it to Jack. The white haired boy’s face lit up immediately. He grabbed the candy and thanked his brother a million times for getting it for him._

_“I’ll be going out a little bit later,” Jack explained to Bunny “I don’t want to stay in here alone all day.”_

_Bunny bit his lip. He didn’t like the idea of Jack going out on his own, especially since they didn’t own any mobile phones. He nodded his head slowly. They had been living on the streets for a long time now. They only paid for a few days in a motel once every month or so. Jack had been okay on his own every time he went to work when they weren’t in a motel so he should be good now. Bunny pulled his blade out of his jacket and handed it over to Jack. “Take it. Don’t go into any alleyways. Don’t talk to anybody. If anything looks suspicious, come back to the motel immediately, understood?”_

_“Yes mom,” Jack answered while putting the knife away._

_Bunny waited on the corner that his ‘client’ had told him to wait at. It was a particular cold day and he hoped that he would be done soon. His client approached. He had asked for him a few times this week. John (If that was his name) had short but messy brown hair. He was rather tall and had a muscly frame. John smiled while he approached him, already eyeing him up and down. Bunny hated the feeling of been watched like a piece of meat. John scanned his surroundings but he had made sure to choose a meeting place where normally near to nobody went. Without greeting him, John grabbed Bunny’s hips and kissed him right on the lips. Bunny let him do so for a few seconds, even though he had told the man the first day that he didn’t like kissing, and then he pulled away. “Payment first,” he said. He had learned the hard way to take the money first. John smiled at him before pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. “You’re all business. I like that.”_

_“We agreed on thirty, John,” Bunny reminded him. John didn’t stop smiling and added another twenty dollar bill._

_“Keep the change and make it worth the money,” John said. He pushed Bunny down on his knees, barely leaving the boy the time to put the money away._

_Bunny caught himself on his hands, so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. He was used to his behaviour. He got properly on his knees and pushed John’s zipper down. He swiftly pulled the older man’s member out and set to work. Just before Bunny could pull his face away, when he felt John reach his climax, the man pushed farther into his mouth and pinched his nose closed so that he was forced to swallow his load. Bunny hated the bitter taste in his mouth. John pulled away and pulled Bunny on his feet. “I think we’ve played this game long enough. I think it’s time to take the next level,” John admitted. He pressed Bunny against the wall and searched for his zipper._

_“I don’t do next level,” Bunny hissed and pushed the man away from himself._

_The man arched an eyebrow and pulled his wallet out. He pulled a few bills out of it and handed them to Bunny “Those are seventy dollars,” he said shortly before pressing against Bunny again._

_“Seventy dollars aren’t going to make me fuck you, mate,” Bunny hissed once again. John wasn’t the first one who had wanted to go further after the blowjob but he was perfectly fine with protecting himself._

_John smiled widely. He grabbed his wallet again and after a few moment of hesitation he handed Bunny a hundred dollar bill. “You won’t be the one doing the fucking,” John said smiling “So, do we have a deal?”_

_Bunny looked at the money in his hand. It was a lot more than he managed to get in a week. He would be able to pay longer for the motel and he would be able to look after Jack. What bad could it be? Bunny nodded and pulled the money away. “We have a deal,” he whispered._

_John looked at him with a winning look on his face. He grabbed Bunny’s face and kissed him roughly on the lips. He knew that Bunny didn’t like it but he was paying the boy two-hundred bucks and he could do to him whatever he wanted. His hands moved down and pulled the boy’s shirt over his head. He wondered how old he was. “How old are you, boy?”_

_Bunny leaned back, surprised at the question. Nobody had ever asked him something personal “Eighteen,” he answered. John nodded approvingly “Thought that much,” John took a step back and looked at Bunny’s exposed torso. Bunny didn’t like the change in his eyes. They seemed to have something crazy in them._

_“I have a son,” John started “He’s nearly fifteen.”_

_Bunny arched an eyebrow. This was new too. His ‘clients’ would never talk to him about their personal life, much less about their children._

_“He’s handsome, you know. Not as big as you, but tall enough,’ John continued. His hands ghosted over Bunny’s skin and pinched his nipples “He loves it when I do this.”_

_That got Bunny’s attention. “W-What did you say?” Had this man admitted to him that he was touching his underage son in the same way that he was touching Bunny right now?_

_“You should hear him scream. It’s a lovely sound. I can’t wait to make you scream”_

_Bunny pushed him back “What the hell?”_

_John arched an eyebrow. His whole composure changed again and felt dangerous all the sudden. “Is there a problem, boy?”_

_Bunny wanted to take another step back but his back was already against the wall “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you’re sexually abusing your son?” Bunny shot back._

_“That is none of your business,” John answered “How about we go back to our business?” He pushed himself against Bunny and cupped his ass._

_Bunny pushed him away once more, harder this time. John stumbled back, trying to keep his balance. The boy pulled the money out of his pocket and pushed it into John’s hand. He took his shirt and walked out of the alley way when John grabbed his arm and pushed Bunny on the floor. ”I bet you think you’re real smart, boy,” he hissed into Bunny’s ear. He pushed his hips against the boy’s and Bunny could feel the man’s painfully hard erection._

_“I gave you your money back,” Bunny responded “Let me go now.”_

_John let out a laugh “Who is going to stop me?”_

_“I-I will!” came an unsure voice. Bunny turned his head a little bit but all he could see was white hair._

_“Go home,” Bunny said. He couldn’t believe that Jack was standing there. What was he thinking?!_

_John continued laughing “Who’s that? Your boyfriend? Do you want him to join us?”_

_Bunny pushed his knee up into John’s crotch and pushed him of him. He immediately jumped on his feet and kicked the man until he was unconscious “You guys shouldn’t underestimate me.”_

* * *

 

Bunny stared in shock at his phone. He pushed Toothless number in and held it against his ear. Nobody was answering. “C’mon Toothless…” He shot a glance at his brother “Call Hiccup. Make sure he’s alright.”

Jack nodded and called his boyfriend, while Bunny put his coat on. Hiccup accepted the call after it rang two times. “Hello?” he said.

“Where are you? Are you with Toothless?” Jack asked straight to the point.

“N-No? I’m with Astrid and Tuffnut… Did something happen?” Hiccup’s voice asked worried from the other side.

“We’re not sure… Where did you and Toothless part?”

Hiccup gave Jack a description of the place and told him to meet him there.

“Let’s hurry,” Bunny said before he left the den with Jack.

 

* * *

 

Toothless glared up at Jeremy. The older male had him pinned against the wall, a death grip on both of his wrist that where held over his head.

“Let go,” Toothless hissed.

“The police was in front of my house,” Jeremy said in a monotone voice. He pushed harder against Toothless until the boy moaned in pain. “You don’t happen to know what they were looking for?”

Toothless shook his head “I don’t know anything about that.”

“Maybe we should go look for Hiccup? Maybe he knows something that we don’t?” Jeremy said with a smile.

Toothless sent him a death glare “If I see you anywhere near Hiccup, I will kill you!”

“I can see Toothless. You want to keep me all for yourself.”

Toothless didn’t think that that stupid comment was worth an answer.

“Do you know what day it is, Liam?” Jeremy asked then. He let one hand move from Toothless’ captured wrists to hip hips, pushing his t-shirt up.

The teenager rolled his eyes “No, I don’t.”

Jeremy looked at him surprised then he grinned. “It’s your birthday and I got just the present fo you.”

Toothless looked at Jeremy. He had had no idea. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday in years nor had Bunny, Jack or another Runaway in the year he had been with them.

Jeremy locked their lips together and moved them gently against Toothless. The black haired teen turned his head away but that didn’t bother Jeremy much. He continued kissing the boys jaw and neck, leaving a hickey here and there.

“I will even be so good-hearted and not punish you since it’s your birthday.”

“Looking at you is a punishment for me,” Toothless shot back. He would never back down again. He would fight Jeremy.

“Watch your tongue boy,” Jeremy said. He underlined his threat with a punch to Toothless’ face.

The rest was a blur for Toothless. He felt his own body fight Jeremy but at the same time he could feel his clothes vanish and Jeremy’s hand everywhere. He felt tears in eyes but he didn’t stop to struggle. He would not give up.

 

* * *

  

It felt like an eternity until Jeremy pulled out of him. Toothless body crumpled on the floor and Jeremy went down with him. Toothless tried to push the other male away but he still wouldn’t let go of him. “I’m so glad that your mine again, Liam.”

“I was never yours,” Toothless answered. He could feel Jeremy’s sweaty hair on his bare skin and he found it disgusting.

“Oh but you were. You’re mine and I can do with you as I please,” Jeremy kissed his temple and got up. He straightened his clothes and pulled up his trousers. “I’m going to be back in a second and you’re not going anywhere or it’s going to be Hiccup I’m after, understood?”

Toothless nodded reluctantly. As soon as Jeremy was out of the alley, he felt as if he could breathe for the first time. He snakingly took in air and grabbed his jeans. He pulled his phone out and called the first person that came in his mind. “P-Please- Come a-and get m-me…Please Bunny, please-,“ he said as soon as Bunny had accepted the call. He wanted to continue to talk but was interrupted by a loud beeping sound. His battery was dead. He clenched the phone in his hand. How would they find him now? He was lost. Jeremy would be back any second now and would take him Odin knows where. He looked for his boxers and had them on when Jeremy was back. The older man had a brown envelope in his hand that he put away safely in his trench coat.

“What is that?!” Jeremy demanded angrily when he saw the phone in Toothless’ hand. “Did you call somebody?”

He grabbed Toothless shoulder and hoisted him on his feet. His hand met Toothless’ cheek on the bruise that had formed earlier. Toothless smiled up at him, a little blood colouring his teeth.

Seeing the smile on his face, made Jeremy even angrier. He broke him! He should be lying before him, sobbing and being at his mercy! Instead be was grinning at him. He must have lost his last bit of sanity.

“L-Let go!” demanded another voice.

Jeremy turned around and somehow the situation felt familiar to him. Hiccup stood at the end of the alley all on his own, trying to rescue his friend.

“I was wondering where you were,” Jeremy said. He looked down at Toothless “Put your clothes on. We’re leaving.”

“You’re not goin’ anywhere, mate,” said a new voice. Two teenagers joined Hiccup. One of them had snowy white hair while the other, who looked older, had grey-black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. The older boy held a boomerang in his hand, ready to use it.

 

* * *

 

 

Bunny and Jack had joined Hiccup and Toothless’ just in the right time. What did Hiccup think, going to look for Toothless before the brothers had arrived?

Bunny took another step into the alley but stopped abruptly when he recognized the man that held onto his boyfriend. “John?” he asked.

The man looked up and so did his friends. The man studied Bunny for a minute before he recognized him “You’re the whore that punched me!” He gave Bunny a once over before he smiled “You look good. Are you still in the business?”

Bunny grew red. He regretted nothing more than the fact that he had sold himself to men and Jeremy was taking advantage of that. His eyes flew to Toothless who was hanging in Jeremy’s arms. An awful thought came to his mind. The son that Jeremy had told him about… It had been Toothless. He could have taken him out of his misery long ago if he hadn’t run away like a coward. Bunny felt miserable

“Let go of him right now or I’m making you,” Bunny hissed. He raised his boomerang.

“I don’t think that you’re in the position to make demands,” Jeremy answered smiling. He pulled Toothless closer to him, grabbing his neck.

Jeremy’s grin fell from his face, when he heard police sirens close on him. Blue lights flashed a few streets down.

“Oh… I think we are,” Jack smiled.

“I called the cops by the way,” Hiccup threw in, proud for once that he could help.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

 

_When Toothless thought back really hard, he could hear a gentle voice reading to him. Telling him stories about a little dragon which had no need to be afraid of anything because he was never alone. The boy had liked to think that he was the little dragon, the Night Fury and his mother had told him that he was just as special as it was. That was a long time ago. He would never hear his mother’s voice again; never feel his Dad’s hugs. What hurt the most was that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t recall what his parents looked like. Every time he tried to imagine their faces, he only saw blurred images. He jumped off the couch when he heard a car drive by the house and pull into the garage. He quickly grabbed his book and headed to his room. He hid the book in the back of his drawer. The last time Jeremy had seen him look at it he had ripped a couple of pages out. He sat on his bed and waited for Jeremy to call him like he did every day. He only had to wait for a few minutes then his name rang through the house. He immediately made his way down the stairs. Jeremy did not like to wait. He found Jeremy in the kitchen. He held a beer bottle in one hand and was looking through the newspaper with the other. Toothless spotted Whisper sitting at the table. His brother had a new shining bruise on his cheek. He wondered what had happened this time. Jeremy looked up at him “What are you doing standing there? Get over here!” he demanded. Toothless quickly made his way through the room and to the older man. He knew better than to disobey. He had learned his lesson a long time ago. That was why, without Jeremy asking for it, he leaned up and pushed his lips against Jeremy’s. He kept them there for a few seconds before he leaned away. Jeremy would go easier on him if he wouldn’t give him a reason not to, well…sometimes… Jeremy smiled and pushed Toothless’ hair out of his face. “Get upstairs and get ready. I’ll be there in a second,” Jeremy said, kissing him lightly. Toothless shivered. With the kissing, he could deal but not so much with what followed. Jeremy managed to make him feel dirty and vulnerable. He took a step back. ”I don’t feel very well… I think I’m coming down with a cold,” Toothless said barely audible. He was afraid to make Jeremy angry but he felt like he really couldn’t deal with this right now. Jeremy looked at him accusingly, “That is very selfish of you, Liam. I want you to get up there now and be ready for when I’m coming up.”_

_Toothless shook his head slightly, “Please not, not today.”_

_The boy turned his head, looking pleadingly at his brother. They barely got along, but Toothless knew that he had a heart somewhere in him. Whisper jumped on his feet, nearly throwing the chair down. He knew that he was being really obvious about his actions. “Y-You wanted to help me with my math homework!”_

_Jeremy looked at him. His gaze was annoyed “Are you really too stupid to do some simple math?”_

_Whisper looked at the floor. “I-I… its equations… I can’t help it. I don’t understand them.”_

_Jeremy shook his head. “You’re good for nothing Whisper. Get out of my eyes. Liam, get up in your room.”_

_Liam wanted to talk back to Jeremy, tell him that he didn’t want him to touch him but when he looked him in the eye and saw how angry he was, he knew that he would only make him madder and he would end up hurting himself in the end. He nodded quickly and left the room. He made his way up the stairs and into his room. He wanted to cry but he knew that Jeremy didn’t like it when he cried. He found it unmanly. He tried to gather himself together as best as he could while pulling of his clothes._

_Much later, Toothless sat in his brother’s room wrapped in a thick blanket. The brothers were normally not close at all but they had made it their habit that Toothless would go sit with Whisper after Jeremy was finished with him. Normally, Toothless would just sit there and sob, while Whisper did his homework and waited for his brother to calm down. The younger boy found this silence oddly comforting. When Whisper felt generous, he would take out one of his old, torn comics and read it to Toothless. It had been a complete coincidence that a friend of Whisper had borrowed him a comic that day._

_They sat on the bed, looking at the colourful pictures. They were not talking and Toothless didn’t ask what they were saying. That was until they reached a page where Hawkeye, one of the heroes of that comic was attacked by an enemy. The next few pages where only about the archer* and said enemy. Toothless hadn’t exactly followed the previous pages. His hand reached out and prevented Whisper of turning the page. His finger stroke over a panel where a fist landed in Hawkeye’s face. “Why is he hurting him?” Toothless asked._

_“He’s one of the Avengers. The other guy there, he wants revenge or something.”_

_Toothless nodded his head softly, before looking at Whisper “Why is he hurting us?”_

_Whisper looked at him. He was surprised. They never talked about what Jeremy did. The older male shook his shoulders but didn’t say a word. What was he supposed to say? What could possibly justify Jeremy’s behaviour?_

_“Can’t we go away?”_

_Whisper flinched. He grabbed the comic and put it under his bed. “Go to sleep, Liam.”_

_Toothless got on his feet. He sent his brother a confused look, “Why can’t we leave?”_

_The older teenager got of his bed and opened the door for his brother. “Don’t ever ask something like that again,” he said. Then he turned around and climbed under the covers “Go to sleep.”_

* * *

 

_Toothless had trouble sleeping. Now, the teenager had never fallen asleep easily, but after the idea of running away had found a place in his head, he found it even harder. He was tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about how much better his life could be. Why didn’t Whisper want to leave? They may not have been the best of brothers, but Jeremy was hurting him too, so why did he want to stay?_

* * *

 

_It had taken Toothless another year before he had pulled the courage together to leave. He had never talked about it with Whisper again. He was afraid that the older male was making him stay. Toothless couldn’t stay. Not anymore. He had grabbed only the necessary stuff. His dragon book was safely stored in his back bag. He waited for Jeremy to leave for work. He gave it another five minutes, before he made his way through the door. The sun was blinding him. It had been a long time since he had been outside. Jeremy didn’t like it when he left the house. Toothless had planned everything for his escape. What he hadn’t planned though was for Jeremy to forget his wallet. Toothless only managed to take a few steps when he heard a car pull up. At the beginning he thought about returning into the house. Maybe Jeremy hadn’t seen him yet. Toothless changed his mind when he caught Jeremy’s eyes. They were furious. He decided to make a run for it. He didn’t get far. Jeremy followed him, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back into the house._

* * *

 

The noise of the sirens was closing in. For the first time in his life, Hiccup found that the noise was comforting. Help was coming. They would get out of this mess. He looked at his friend that was still in Jeremy's hold. The older man's eyes flew around, searching for an escape. He pulled Toothless closer to him when he saw that there was nowhere to go.

"Get over here, Hiccup," the man demanded. Jack grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him closer to himself. Hiccup stood still, his back leaning against Jack's torso. What was Jeremy trying to accomplish? There was no way he would be able to escape.

"Let go of him right now," Bunny said. One of his hands was clenching his boomerang. He was ready to throw it, when he heard steps behind him. He turned around to see absolutely nothing. He looked around confused. He really thought he had heard something.

"B-Bunny...," he heard Jack mumble. The older boy turned to his brother and followed his gaze. A small metallic ball was lying in the middle. Even Jeremy looked at it. He was confused.

A moment after that, they were covered in fog (smoke?). Their surroundings vanished, leaving them blind to what was happening around them. Bunny immediately grabbed hold of whoever was next to him. The heard Hiccup shriek when he grabbed his hand.

"Shh... it's only me. You're alright, mate." He felt Hiccup tighten his grip on his hand. "Grab Jack's hand. We have to stay together."

"I-I'm already holding it...," Hiccup whispered back. The older male could hear the fear in Hiccup’s voice. He squeezed the boy’s hand encouragingly.

Bunny tried to make out what was going on around him. He led Hiccup and Jack to his right hand side. On hand was reaching out, trying to find the wall. After a few steps, his hand touched the cold alleyway wall. “You two stay here. I’m going to get Toothless,” Bunny explained. The fog already was slowly falling, when they heard the screams. There were two of them and then muffing sounds. Bunny hurried to where the sounds came from. He could already make a shadow out. Only one. Lying on the floor. His steps slowed down for a second, before he could make out who it was. “Toothless,” he whispered when the fog weighted down enough to make his boyfriend out. Bunny quickly made his way to him and pulled him into his arms.

“Somebody took Jeremy,” Toothless whispered into Bunny’s neck. The older male could make out tears that were soaking his coat.

“Shh,” he whispered “We’ll getcha home.”

Bunny rocked Toothless slightly. He tried to push his boyfriend’s state out of his head but found that he couldn’t. He knew what had happened to him, while he had been in the den instead of protecting him. He should have been there for him. He should have escorted him. “I am so sorry,” Bunny said. His voice was barely audible, but he was sure that Toothless had heard him “I shoula have come with ya.”

Toothless lifted his head and shook it. His eyes were drowning in tears. “It’s not your fault…”

Bunny nodded slightly, but he had trouble believing himself. He pushed a kiss on the younger boy’s forehead and pulled both of them on their feet. He steadied his boyfriend and looked for his clothes. They laid abandoned a few feet away from them. Bunny went to get them for Toothless. He helped him dress himself and was trying not to let the blood on his boyfriend’s thighs bother him to visibly when he helped him put pants on.

 

* * *

  

Unaware to Bunny and Toothless, the police had already arrived and with them Hiccup’s father. The huge man had immediately checked his son and was relieved when he seemed to be okay. His friend however didn’t seem to be so. Stoick had seen another two boys clutching each other when he had arrived and assumed that they were some of Hiccup’s friends. He turned around to his son and pulled him yet again in a bone-crushing hug. “I’m glad to see you’re alright, son!”

Hiccup smiled up at his father and then looked at Toothless “But he isn’t.”

Stoick stroked through his son’s hair. “Everything is going to be fine.”

Then they were stormed by police officers.

 

* * *

 

Stoick brought the four boys to his house after they had spent hours at the police station. The police officers had attacked them with one question after the other, not even showing mercy to poor Toothless who wanted to be anywhere but at the station. There question were straight to the point, not really caring about the situation the boys had been in a few hours before. Bunny was complaining loudly about the cops’ behaviour when Stoick had stormed into the interrogation room, followed by two policemen and demanded to take them home. It had taken another twenty minutes of Stoick yelling at them until they all sat in the car on their way to Hiccup’s house.

Stoick prepared the extensible couch for Toothless and Bunny, while the four were talking together in Hiccup’s room. He had decided that it was safer for Hiccup to be home while Jeremy was out there and if that meant that all of his friends would have to life in his house then they _would_ live in there.

Stoick ran his hands over his face. On one side, he was incredibly proud of Hiccup for helping those kids but on the other side, he felt as if he hadn’t thrown Hiccup out of the house that day, that his son could now be doing homework or playing a video game without having to worry about anything else. All of this was his fault.

 

* * *

 

“Jack?” Hiccup asked softly. Bunny and Toothless left a while ago and Jack and Hiccup had gotten ready for bed. Now Hiccup was snuggling up again his boyfriend in the no pyjama zone. Jack looked down at the boy who was nuzzling his head against his neck.

“Hm?” the white haired boy answered. He let his hands move down Hiccup’s back, stroking it soothingly.

“Do you think that Jeremy is still out there?”

Jack flinched slightly. He didn’t know what to answer. He knew that Jeremy was still out there but he didn’t want to tell that to Hic. Jack shook his shoulders “He’s not going to get you. Either of you,” he responded.

Hiccup lay still for a few seconds then Jack felt how the boy shifted next to him and pushed himself on top of Jack. The white haired boy felt a blush creep on his face when he was straddled by his boyfriend.

“I don’t want Jeremy to come back,” Hiccup said.

“I’m going to protect you,” Jack answered. He tried to put himself into a sitting position but the brunet wouldn’t let him move.

“I don’t want him to be my first when he – if he gets me.”

Jack looked up at him when he realized what he was asking him. “He won’t be. You shouldn’t be doing something like that, just because you feel obligated to do so,” Jack stroked Hiccup’s hair behind his ears but the brunet didn’t move away.

“I love you, Jack. Please, I want this,” Hiccup promised. The boy leaned down and captured Jack’s lips with his own.

Jack’s first thoughts were about Stoick and what he would do to him if he found out what Hiccup and he were doing. He shuddered at the thought. He was a dead man. Those thoughts however left when Hiccup pushed his hips down against his. The white haired boy groaned at the contact and could feel himself harden. He grabbed the boy’s hips and stroked his sides, when a memory came back to him, “The door- Close the door…”

Hiccup blushed when he thought about what happened the last time. He got up and closed the door before returning to Jack. He climbed back on top of his boyfriend. The brunet looked down at Jack and suddenly felt awkward. How could he have been so dominating just a few seconds ago? His eyes locked with Jack’s. The white haired boy sighed “Are you sure about this?”

Hiccup nodded shortly. He may feel scared right now but he really wanted to do this. He felt Jack push him off and thought that the other boy would be telling him to go to sleep. Instead Jack was straddling him a few seconds later.

Jack leaned down and started plastering little kisses on the brunet’s neck. He sucked on one particular spot, leaving a hickey there. At the same time, he pushed his hips against Hiccup’s. Hiccup responded with the sweetest sound. Jack continued to kiss him and felt the other boy kiss back just as eagerly. His mouth left the brunet’s mouth and move further down. His mouth took one of Hic’s nipples captive and worked on it with his tongue. His boyfriend squirmed under him. He was having a hard time controlling his voice level. Hiccup’s face was painted pink when Jack rested his hands on the hem of his boxers. “Are you sure about this?”

Hiccup nodded eagerly. He was ready. Jack pushed his boxers down, revealing his hard member. Jack leaned away, freeing his cock from his own boxers. When he leaned down again and felt his cock collide with Hiccup’s, a pleasure unlike any other flew through him. Hiccup must have felt something familiar, if his panting face was any indicator. Jack smiled down at him. He thought that Hiccup looked gorgeous and he told him so. The brunet blushed even more, if that was even possible.

Hiccup grabbed Jack’s neck and roughly pushed his lips against his own. He tried to invade the white haired boy’s mouth with his tongue, only to find Jack’s tongue in his mouth a moment later. A fight about dominance had started in Hiccup’s mouth. He gladly lost it when he felt Jack grab his dick and rub it against his own. Now, Hiccup was a teenager and more often than once, had he taken matters into his own hand but this was completely different. He small boy was moaning and gasping, he didn’t even care anymore that he was in his father’s house. Later, he would be glad though that Jack was absorbing most of his noises with his mouth.

“J-Jack- hn P-Please-,” Hiccup mumbled. He wasn’t even sure if Jack heard him, but he needed the other male to do more. He felt like he was burning up. Jack was panting when he looked down at Hic. Sweat was glistening on his forehead. “D-Do you have… eh… lube or something?”

Hiccup looked at him wide eyed and shook his head.

Jack bit his lip. He then grabbed his fingers and was ready to push them into his mouth to wet them, when Hiccup grabbed his arm. The brunet looked at Jack while he slowly put the fingers into his mouth. Jack forgot how to breathe the entire time Hiccup’s tongue was swirling around his fingers. It certainly didn’t help that Hiccup kept looking into his eyes. Jack took his fingers back and looked at his boyfriend one last time. Hiccup nodded and Jack’s first finger disappeared into his entrance. Hiccup gasped at the feeling. It felt funny. The pain came with the second finger. Jack inserted it slowly while kissing the brunet. He wanted to stop, afraid to hurt Hiccup, when the brunet started to push back against his fingers, mumbling incomprehensive things. Jack took that as his cue to add the third finger. Hiccup moaned out of pain, closing his eyes tightly. “D-Do you want me to stop?” Jack asked. He kissed Hiccup’s temple. His boyfriend shook his head “N-No- hmn- I-I can do this.”

Jack nodded. He gave his boyfriend the time to adjust before he started to thrust his fingers in and out of him, soon he left him in a squirming mess. “J-Jack!” Hiccup screamed, maybe a little too loud “C’mon! I-I can’t hn please…”

Jack smiled down at him and pulled his fingers out of him. Hiccup immediately missed the feeling and felt empty. Not long though since the tip of Jack’s length slowly pushed into him. It took a little bit until Jack was completely settled. The boy had stopped every few inches, waiting for Hiccup to adjust. He pushed his mouth against Hiccup’s neck, breathing heavily. “M-Move, p-pl-please,” Hiccup stuttered. The teen pushed his hips up against Jack who was groaning in pleasure. Soon both of the boys were lost in their pleasure. Both of them were panting and moaning as Jack thrusted faster and harder into the other boy. Hiccup kept on asking him to do it even harder and faster, pushing his hips up against the other boy. Hiccup arched his back, when his climax reached him. He painted both, Jack and himself, with his white seed. Jack followed closely after Hiccup clenched up around him. He pushed into the boy another few times, before he came inside his boyfriend. He gently pulled out of Hiccup and let himself fall next to him. Both of them were still panting when Jack pulled Hiccup into his arms. “We should get cleaned up,” Hiccup mumbled.

“We should sleep,” Jack said, holding Hiccup tightly. Hiccup pushed his elbow gently into Jack’s rips, “You are not getting your cum all over my sheets!”

Jack chuckled. He let one of his hands wander the nightstand and pushed a pack of tissues into Hiccup’s hand. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” Jack mumbled before falling asleep. 


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17: **

 

Jack could not have felt happier than when he woke up and felt Hiccup’s naked skin against his equally bare skin. The boy slept snuggled up against him, his face burrowed into his neck. Jack embraced the smaller boy and kissed his forehead gently, waking him up in the process.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Jack greeted him with a peck to his lips.

Hiccup smiled slightly and Jack thought that it was the most beautiful sight that he could have been gifted with at such an early morning. The brunet pressed back against Jack’s lips, not leaving it a simple peck. Jack pushed himself on top of Hiccup and pushed back eagerly against the brunet’s lips. Hiccup sighed contently, putting his legs around his boyfriend’s hips. Jack’s eyes shifted to Hiccup’s clock. 8 a.m. They still had time. He grinned widely and let his hands move to Hic’s hips. He pushed his groin against the brunet’s, making them both moan. Hiccup wanted to push his lips back against Jack’s when a hard knock interrupted them. They both stilled immediately, their eyes huge in shock.

“Don’t even think about it!” Stoick’s voice came from outside the room “Both of you get dressed right now! We need to have a talk!”

Hiccup pushed Jack off him and scrambled around to find his clothes. “We’re dead. He’s going to kill us. He knows what happened!”

Jack stood up and grabbed Hiccup’s hand. “Hey, it’s okay. Maybe he wants to talk about other stuff-“

 

* * *

 

He didn’t want to talk about other stuff. Stoick had waited for them in the kitchen and was now looking grumpily at Jack.

“The next time you want to… eh do it without anyone knowing it, you may want to scream a little quieter,” Stoick began.

Jack, as well as Hiccup’s face were painted red. Truthfully, yesterday they had not cared at all that somebody could have heard them. It hadn’t even come to their mind, that they were not alone.

Stoick cleared his throat “I hope you have at least been safe…?”

Jack and Hiccup shared a shocked glance, not sure what to answer. Stoick sighed loudly “I can’t believe you! I thought I thought you to be safe with these kinds of things! Do we need to have the talk again, Harley?” he looked at Hiccup accusingly. The brunet quickly shook his head.

Stoick put his head in his hands. He rested it there for a few seconds before he looked up again. “So, who of you eh… did the… eh… you know… _the_ work?”

Jack and Hiccup grew even redder. Was Stoick really asking them that?

“C-Can we n-not talk about it?” Hiccup pleaded. How could this situation get any more embarrassing?

Stoick arched an eyebrow “We have to talk about it. So how about I get an answer?”

Jack sighed and lifted his hand “I do the eh… you know what…”

“Fine! You and I are going shopping this evening. We’ll be getting condoms and… lube and eh stuff! I may not be able to stop you with these kinds of things but I can at least try and make you use protection!”

Jack’s face painted red and he was tempted to say that Hiccup was topping only that he wouldn’t have to go through this awfully embarrassing shopping trip with his boyfriend’s dad. He felt a hand grab his and looked to his right where Hiccup was giving him a little smile.

“Alright,” Jack agreed. He squeezed Hiccup’s hand under the table. He could be happy he wasn’t dead right now. He had thought that Stoick would react far worse to the whole having sex with his son thing. He should be glad that Stoick only wanted them to be safe.

Stoick cleared his throat, “And tomorrow, I’ll be taking you and your friends to the Doctor. You want to sleep with my son? You’ll have to do a check-up at the doctor’s. Hiccup here is clean and I want to make sure the three of you are too.”

Jack nodded again, completely understanding why Stoick wanted them to be healthy. The huge man nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and stopped at the threshold. He turned around to the boys “And if you hurt my son in any way, you’ll wish you were never born, understood? There has to be at least one person in here that doesn’t have to hurt him to see just how perfect he is.”

“I would never hurt him,” Jack said honestly “I love him.”

Stoick nodded knowingly “Alright then. Help yourself to breakfast boys. You’re all so awfully skinny.” With those words, Stoick left the room.

Hiccup let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked at his boyfriend with a pink face. “I am so sorry, Jack. I-“

“Hey, Hey…,” Jack grabbed Hiccup’s waist and kissed his forehead, “Every parent would have reacted that way.”

“I’m going to come with you and my Dad,” Hiccup promised but Jack shook his head.

“No… I think that he and I should have a talk. He’s practically my father in law and he shouldn’t think that I’m going to sacrifice you to some ancient god when he isn’t looking.”

Hiccup snickered “Nobody thinks you’re doing that.”

“You don’t know what my creepy, wicked plan for you is. Maybe that’s exactly what I’ve been planning all along. Every god would grant me immortality if I would sacrifice them something as beautiful as you,” Jack said. He let his hands travel lower and pushed the brunet flush against his chest. Hiccup gasped slightly at the sudden movement and looked up into Jack’s beautiful eyes. Jack met his gaze with his own, one hand of his coming up and stroking Hiccup’s cheek gently. The brunet leaned into the touch. His skinny arms flew upward and embraced Jack’s neck. He pulled his boyfriend down and caught his lips with his own. Their kiss was gentle and sweet and everything nice. So naturally, someone had to bump into the kitchen and interrupt them.

“Urg- It’s too early to see this love fest,” Bunny grumbled as he made his way through the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

Jack and Hiccup parted and looked at the older male. “Is Toothless up yet,” Jack asked. Bunny shook his head.

“He had trouble falling asleep yesterday”, he explained. All of them were silent for a few moments. They didn’t know how Toothless was feeling after everything that happened with Jeremy. Well they didn’t know everything to begin with but they knew the important things that had happened. They had not been able to protect him.

“I’ll talk to him when Jack goes shopping with my father,” Hiccup explained “Maybe we can go and get his book or something?”

“Why is Jack goi-“

“Don’t ask. Please don’t ask,” Jack interrupted his brother.

“Now I really wanna know what happened, mate!” Bunny said, suddenly awake. He looked at his brother, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“No, No, No,” Jack answered. “We’re going to take that secret into our grave, right cutie?”

Hiccup nodded quickly. It was bad enough that his Dad knew what they did. They didn’t need Bunny to find out too. He kept his head down, to keep his blush hidden, and set the table. He added a plate for Toothless but none for his father since the most likely had already left for work. Speaking of the devil; Toothless was making his way inside, wearing one of Hiccup’s shirts. It was a little bit too small for Toothless but he didn’t complain. Bunny’s composure changed immediately. A few moments ago, he had been teasing Jack merciless but now he quickly jumped on his feet and went to Toothless side. “How are ya?” he asked, kissing his temple gently.

Toothless nodded simply. Bunny bent down and kissed his lips softly. The younger boy kissed back for a minute before he leaned away. He grabbed Bunny’s hand and pulled him to the table. They sat down next to each other.

 

* * *

 

_Jack could hear his brother’s rushed breath. His own chest was stinging, making it harder to keep going. He felt like they had been running for an eternity. He kept his hold on Bunny’s hand strong, because his brother had asked him to do so. He wanted to stop running, to take a little break but he knew they couldn’t. They had stolen from the wrong shop this time. They had waited outside for a while, checking out the situation. They had looked at shopkeeper, making sure he was no threat to them if they would have been caught. What they hadn’t noticed was that that the shop had been called Mildew and Son. Mildew had turned out to be no threat at all, but when his huge, muscular son had seen them… well that would be why they were in the situation right now. Bunny lead them into one alley way after the other. Jack doubted that his brother knew where they were. They heard screaming. Jack felt like crying. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why were they running all the time? Bunny stopped abruptly, mumbling to himself. The screaming behind them grew louder._

_“I’m gonna push ya up,” Bunny explained and motioned to the fire escape that was over their heads. Jack looked at him disbelievingly._

_“W-What?” he asked, “I can’t pull you up. You go first and you pull me up._

_“I’m not gonna go up Jack. I’m gonna lead him away. You stay up there. I’ll be back,” Bunny assured him. The older boy looked behind him again. They didn’t have time for discussion. The boy shrugged his jacket of and handed it along with his boomerang to his brother._

_“I can’t take it! It’s yours!” Jack complained, looking at the weapon. Bunny wrapped the jacket around his younger brother’s shoulders, making sure he would stay warm while he was gone._

_“You’re gonna give it back to me, won’t ya?” Bunny asked with a smile. Jack nodded and pulled his brother in a quick hug, before he was hosted up to the fire escape. His hands grabbed railing and he pulled himself up the rest of the way. He sprinted up the stairs until he sat in front of an apartment with closed shutters. He wrapped himself tighter in his brother’s jacket, hoping that it would hide him in the darkness. Jack had never felt more afraid than at that moment. He was on his own and had no idea how his brother was doing. Big tears ran down his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to sob. He had to stay quiet. His heart jumped when he heard footsteps under him. He clenched the boomerang in his hands. The footsteps stopped for a second and then they continued to run. Jack let out a relieved breath. He leaned against the wall, Bunny’s weapon still in his hands, waiting for his brother to return._

* * *

 

_“Jack?” Bunny called softly. He didn’t want to raise any unwanted attention “Jack?” he had to call his brother’s name another few times before he gave his mumbled answer._

_“Hmm?” he answered. Jack’s eyes shut open. Bunny was back. He rushed down the fire escape, nearly hurting himself when he jumped down without Bunny’s help. He hugged his brother tight, happy he came back unharmed every time he left Jack._

_“Jack?”_

_“What is it?” Jack asked. He wanted to give Bunny his jacket back for he had his own, but his brother insisted that he was to keep it in this weather._

_“I think I found a place where we can stay…”_

 

* * *

 

Jeremy could feel himself be dragged away. Two pair of hands held him tight and didn’t let go until they arrived at their destination. He was unceremoniously dropped in front of some kind of throne. He pushed himself to his knees and looked at the person that had saved him from the cops and had obviously called him here. He saw a grey face, covered in bruises. Some marks on his face seemed old but had not vanished yet. His right cheekbone sat a little lower; maybe a bone had healed the wrong way. Jeremy could assume the same for the man’s nose. He may have looked handsome once, but those days were gone. Yellow eyes looked down at him. Jeremy immediately knew who the man was even though he had not seen him yet. It wasn’t every day that you meet a yellow eyes fella and Whisper, his worthless son, had told him enough of him. He was kneeling in front of Pitch Black.

“Jeremy Walker, am I right?” Pitch Black asked. He looked at the men that had brought Jeremy to him and nodded for them to leave.

Jeremy nodded shortly. He was not amused about this abducting scenario. “What is this about?” he asked unmannerly.

“I understand that we both want something, Jeremy,” Pitch began. The man stood up and Jeremy could see that the rest of his body was also damaged. He even had a slight limp. “I didn’t look like this forever. A few weeks ago, I was still my beautiful self. Jack Frost had done this to me! He ruined me. He and his brother-“ Pitch stopped himself in his rant an gathered his thoughts. “I understand that you want the eh… kid the tall one? Black haired?”

“Liam,” Jeremy said “His name is Liam.”

Pitch nodded “I understand that you want Liam and I can help you with this. I can make sure that you get the kid and that nobody will find you but I do need your help with something…”

“With what?” Jeremy asked. He did like the sound of Pitch’s offer. He didn’t think that anything that Pitch could want him to do would make him say no.

“I want Jack here. He shall be at my mercy. He has to pay for what he did to me. He and his stupid brother,” Pitch began “But that is not all. I want you to find out where Hiccup lives.”

“They live in a subway station,” Jeremy explained “I’ve been watching them for a while.”

Pitch caught his eyes “You know where their hideout is?”

Jeremy nodded “Took a while but yes.”

A sinister smile spread on Pitch’s face. He leaned back in his throne. “I don’t think that they will be going back there for a while now that they have called the police but they will go back nevertheless.”

Jeremy thought for a second. He wasn’t sure if he should share all his information with this man but if he could help him get Liam… “I think I know where they are. Hiccup went to see his dad a few days ago. Maybe they’re with him now.”

The smile on Pitch’s face grew. Jeremy knew where Hiccup lived. “You’re going to show Hookfang and Horrorcrow where Hiccup’s house is. They’re going to shadow them for a few days and then we are going to get them.”

Jeremy nodded, accepting Pitch’s plan.

Pitch clapped in his hands and the two men that had brought Jeremy to the lair entered the room. “Bring Hookfang and Horrorcrow to Jeremy. I have a job for them. And get this lovely man something to drink, will you,” Pitch demanded. The three of them left. Pitch smirked and looked to his right where a figure sat in the darkness. A figure that Jeremy hadn't noticed. The boy next to Pitch was kneeling on the floor. His blonde hair was sticking to his head, blood and sweat being the reason of this. Whip marks were all over his body, along with other wounds. The boy looked pathetic. He didn’t look up at Pitch, because he knew that everything he had done had been for nothing.

“See, Whisper, I told you I would get my revenge. Liam is going to be out of the picture, Jack and Aster will be a crying mess at the end of it and most importantly, Hiccup will belong to me.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18: **

 

Horrowcrow wasn’t exactly sure why Pitch had sent her and Hookfang to spy on some teenager’s house. Pitch hadn’t explained anything to them. They both had spied on him for a few hours now and nothing extraordinary had happened. There was little movement in the house and Horrowcrow grew tired of looking teenagers make out because that was a lot of what was going on. Except for the discovery of the long make-out sessions, they had found out that, according to some neighbours, his father was hardly around. They shadowed the house for another few hours and when nothing more happened, they decided that they would bring Pitch that information.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup patiently looked at the letters, following them as Toothless read them aloud. The black-haired boy stopped at ‘Z’ and looked at Hiccup. “What now?”

Hiccup stood up and walked over to his desk. He searched through his drawers and pulled a sheet of paper out. “Now you’re going to write them.”

Toothless nodded, looking at the letters that Hiccup had written and tried to copy them the best he could. He felt like a child when he looked at his row of ‘a’s and compared them to Hiccup’s. He tried the rest of the letters, deciding that he would do a better job at them. He grew more and more frustrated until he ended with z. He looked at Hiccup’s letters, which were straight and beautiful, while his own letters were disproportionately and written in a childish manner. They made him think of the scars on his back. They too had started in a disproportional way and after a few strokes, they became straight.

“They look good,” Hiccup said smiling. He grabbed Toothless’ sheet and looked it over.

“They do not,” grumbled Toothless. He roughly yanked the paper out of Hiccup’s hand. “They look stupid. I’m not smart enough for this. Jeremy was right.” Toothless looked down at the floor and only looked up when he noticed a red streak on the sheet. “H-Hiccup,” he asked slowly, before looking up. In front of him sat his best friend, his bloody hand cradled to his chest. Toothless let his paper fall to the floor and grabbed Hiccup’s hand. He studied the palm for a second before he laid it down gently. “I’m sorry Hiccup! I didn’t mean to do it. Where do I find bandages?”

“It’s only a paper cut,” Hiccup responded softly. It stung like crazy but it still was only a paper cut. There was no need for Toothless to feel guilty about that.

“It’s still my fault,” Toothless answered “I did that. Only because I’m too stupid t-“

“You’re not stupid,” Hiccup interrupted him “It’s normal for the letters to look that way. You’re only starting to learn. The last thing you should do is to agree with Jeremy. Bandages are in the drawer of my desk.”

Toothless nodded and searched the drawers and pulled out a family pack of bandages. Then took one and patched Hiccup up. Hiccup grabbed Toothless hand and dragged him next to him. “How about we try something else?”

Toothless leaned back against the headboard of Hiccup’s bed and shrugged his shoulders. He followed the brunet’s movements and his eyes lighted up when he pulled a book out from under the bed. His mother’s book. “You went to get it?” Toothless asked and gently grabbed the book from his best friend’s grip.

Hiccup shook his head “Bunny went to get it. I wanted to go with him but the said it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave you on your own.”

Toothless caressed the book and opened it slowly, when a thought reached him “Bunny went to get it? On his own?! He could have gotten hurt, because of a book!”

“Bunny can take care of himself,” Hiccup reminded Toothless.

“He shouldn’t have done it,” Toothless repeated.

“He would do anything for you,” Hiccup said, smiling at his friend. He took the book from Toothless hand and skipped through it until he was on the page he wanted to be. “I know that you know the beginning by heart so we’re going to start here.” Hiccup gave the book back to him and waited for him to start to read.

Toothless cleared his throat and started reading. At the beginning, he had difficulties to align one letter with another and it ended up sounding a little strange from his mouth but slowly but surely he got the words right.

 

* * *

  

Hookfang stated everything they had found out about Hiccup and his home. Pitch listened carefully, his hands stroking gently over the arms of his throne. His head nodded sometimes, showing them that he was listening. When they finished, he dismissed them with the order to get Jeremy. Pitch stood up from his throne and paced through his room. He could not wait to set his plan in motion. He could hardly wait to make Aster and Jack pay. He couldn’t wait to make Hiccup his but he had to be patient… He wanted his plan to be perfect and that needed time. He wanted to make them fear, then humiliate them and only at the end break them. It was going to be beautiful. He stopped when Jeremy entered the room. The tall man accustomed himself rather quickly on how things in Pitch’s lair worked. He loved how the Nightmares looked at him. Even they were a little afraid of him, not really wanting to talk to him after they found out about the things he did. Now, none of the Nightmares were good people, some were worse than others, but the most of them had some morals left. They would speak up against Pitch if they weren’t afraid for their life.

“What is it?” Jeremy asked impatiently. On the contrary to Pitch, Jeremy couldn’t wait to have Liam in his clutches again. He had waited long enough and had been tempted more than once to steal the boy away on his own, if Pitch’s offer for complete secrecy for the boy and him hadn’t sounded so tantalizing.

“It is time to set our plan in motion,” Pitch declared, looking at Jeremy who had a big grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

This was the best day ever! Torch didn’t know where to look. There were lights everywhere, people shouting at them to take a turn on their game and others selling every imaginable candy. Torch yanked on his brother’s arm to show him a booth that sold ice cream. His brother, Travis, eyes lighted up. They hadn’t had ice cream in such a long time! He quickly looked at Hiccup, deciding if he should ask if they could have ice-cream. He had already proposed to take them to the funfair, maybe that was enough… maybe he shouldn’t ask for more.

“Oh, hey how about we get some ice-cream!” Hiccup asked, surprising Torch (Hiccup had noticed them looking at the booth longingly but shhh).

The brothers nodded, smiling brightly and Jack agreed too. “That’s a great idea!”

A few minutes later, they all held their ice-cream in their hands, licking at it happily. Hiccup grabbed Jack’s hand while they made their way through the funfair. The boys were walking in front of them, the ice-cream melting faster than they could eat it. When they finished their candy, Hiccup crouched down in front of them and wiped their mouths. They even stood still, while the brunet did that which was rather uncommon for them.

“You gonna wipe my mouth too?” Jack asked seductively. He pulled Hiccup up, after he cleaned the three brothers and gently kissed his lips. Hiccup could taste the strawberry ice cream on his lips. He smiled against his boyfriends lips and grabbed his collar to push him closer.

Torch looked away. The day would be even better if Hiccup and Jack wouldn’t kiss each other all the time. Kissing was gross. He was glad that they were both boys, though, because girls were even grosser than kissing. Well, all girls except for his Mommy and Mrs Toothiana, who brought them toys. He grabbed Hiccup’s coat and pulled at it, trying to get his attention. “Hiiiccup!”

Hiccup pressed his lips against Jack’s one last time, before leaned away from him and looked down at Torch. The small boy grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Jack, talking to him about something he had seen on TV. Jack looked after them and smiled at Hiccup’s apologetic look that he threw over his shoulder.

“So… how about we have some fun?” Jack asked the two remaining brothers and decided to find the coolest game they could play.

 

* * *

 

Jack and Hiccup entered the silent house, looking around to see if anyone was home. Jack smiled brightly when he noticed that they were in fact alone.

“Bunny and Toothless are bringing the kids back to their mom,” the white haired teenager said, walking towards his boyfriend “and your Dad seems to be at work. What a lovely situation.”

Hiccup looked up at Jack, smiling and blushing slightly. He grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him towards himself. He placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders and slowly bent his head forward to kiss his jawline. His lips wandered on Jack’s skin until they reached his ear and nibbled gently on the white haired boy’s earlobe. He could feel Jack shudder under his fingers. The other boy softly grabbed Hiccup’s face and pulled it away. He kept his hands around the brunet’s face, one thumb stroking his cheek. Then he pulled him in and kissed him slowly. The kiss started slowly but it didn’t continue to be so. Hiccup’s hands flew around Jack’s neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moved roughly one against another.

“U-Upstairs,” Hiccup panted “W-We should go upstairs.”

The brunet grabbed Jack’s hand and dragged him into his room. He pushed Jack inside and closed the door after himself. The other teen didn’t even wait for Hiccup to make it to his bed. He turned him around and pushed him against the door. His mouth found the younger boy’s neck, leaving one hickey after the other, while his hands moved under Hiccup’s shirt.

“Hnn- Jack…,” Hiccup gasped. He grabbed Jack’s shirt and pushed it over his head. Jack helped him in doing this and freed the brunet of his own shirt. They didn’t lose any time to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Their hands were working quickly, lips only detaching when they had to. When only their boxer shorts were left, Jack scooped the smaller male up. Hiccup wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips. They both were panting, their lips red from kissing. Jack stumbled through the room, nearly throwing a lamp on the floor, deciding that he wouldn’t make it any farther than Hiccup’s desk. He gently let the brunet sit on the edge, throwing sheets of the desk while doing so.

“Hey that’s my math homework!” Hiccup complained while the sheets fell down on the floor.

“Oh I plan on doing math too~,” Jack breathed. He pushed Hiccup down against the desk and grabbed his boxer shorts. He captured Hiccup’s lips again and let his tongue poke the brunet’s lips. Hiccup didn’t wait to open his mouth and let his own tongue nudge Jack’s. The older teen slowly pulled Hiccup’s boxers down, revealing the brunet’s half-hard member, “I’m gonna add my d-“

“Jack?” Hiccup gently took Jack’s hands away from his body. Jack looked into Hiccup’s eyes and saw that they were focused on something that wasn’t him. Hiccup tried to gather his thoughts. Something wasn’t right. He stood up from the desk. He took a deep breath, trying not to jump into Jack’s lap again and continue where they had left off. He looked at his dresser who stood wide open.

“Hiccup?” Jack asked uncertainly, “Is it the math pun? I swear I can find a better one.”

“N-No,” Hiccup answered. He pulled his shorts back up and walked slowly over to the dresser. Jack straightened up too, concerned what had gotten his boyfriend to act that way. Hiccup looked through the dresser and stepped back.

Jack stopped behind his boyfriend and softly kissed the back of his neck “What is it?”

“I-I don’t know… It’s nearly empty,” Hiccup answered, motioning to his dresser “Where did all my clothes go?”

“Maybe Toothless took some? You gave me a few shirts?”

“But there’s hardly anything left.”

“Maybe your Dad threw some stuff away or something. Who would take your clothes?”

Hiccup shook his shoulders and turned to Jack, “I’m sorry I ruined the mood… It’s just after everything… that happened with Pitch and J-Jeremy, I don’t feel really safe anymore, especially because Jeremy is still out there.”

Jack leaned his forehead against Hiccup’s, “Don’t apologize for something like that,” Jack said softly. He wiped a tear away that had escaped from Hiccup’s eyes before continuing, “Pitch is dead. He can’t touch you and the police is looking for Jeremy. He doesn’t even know where you live. How should he? And on top of all that; I’m here to protect you and so is Bunny, Toothless and your father…”

Hiccup looked into Jack’s beautiful blue eyes and kissed his lips gently, “I love you, Jack.”

“I love you too, Hiccup,” Jack kissed back slowly before leading them to Hiccup’s bed. He pushed Hiccup softly onto his bed before he laid the covers on top of him. Jack turned to the dresser and closed the doors then he joined his boyfriend under the covers. He placed his arms round Hiccup and dragged him closer to himself. He could feel how Hiccup laid his head down on Jack’s chest. Jack’s hands caressed the soft brown hair, watching how the brunet fell asleep. Only after he knew that Hiccup was okay and that he was sleeping soundlessly, did he think about sleeping.

 

* * *

  

Jack and Hiccup were woken up by the unmerciful ringtone of Hiccup’s cellphone. The brunet groaned and pushed himself out of his bed. He bumped into a few things before he found his cell in his abandoned trousers. “Hello?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

“Hiccup, this is Ruffnut,” answered the voice of his female friend. “I talked with my teacher and he talked with his brother who said that he wanted to meet your Rabbit friend or whatever.”

“Really??” Hiccup was immediately awake. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, “When?”

“On Friday if that’s okay. He wants to meet him an hour before the place opens. They’re gonna have an interview and if his brother decides that he’s good, he’s going to teach him barkeeper-y stuff and he’s gonna hire him or whatever.”

“Thank you, Ruff. I’m so glad to hear this. I’ll tell Bunny. I’m just gonna need that address.”

“I’m gonna send you a text message a- stop it Tuff! Uhh okay! I’m going to ask shut your stupid mouth! – Tuff wants to know if you’re alright. He said that you had to leave abruptly and that you didn’t answer any of his messages.”

“I’m sorry. I read them but I was pretty distracted these last days. Tell him I’m okay. I’m going to write him and Astrid a message.”

“Alright. Bye!”

Hiccup laid his phone down and turned to Jack, a huge smile on his face. “Bunny might get the job!”

Jack sat up quickly, “Really?!” He grabbed Hiccup’s hands and pulled him into his lap. “That’s amazing! Thank you Hiccup.” He kissed every inch of Hiccup’s face, making the brunet laugh.

“Everything’s going to change,” Hiccup whispered, kissing Jack.

“ _You_ already made everything change,” Jack whispered back. He rested his hands on Hiccups hips. “Without you we would still be throwing self-pity parties.” He kissed Hiccup gently, “Thank you, Hiccup.”

 

* * *

  

After Hiccup and Jack shared the good news with Toothless, Bunny and Stoick, the latter one decided that, that was a good reason to take the boys to eat out. They were gone for most of the evening, eating in an Italian restaurant. Stoick was glad to see that the boy’s had enjoyed themselves. He was especially happy when he saw the one or other smile on Toothless face. Stoick had never seen the boy smile.

After they finished eating, Stoick drove them home. He opened the door and made his way up the stairs. “Good night, boys,” the man said before he made his way to his room.

The teenagers decided to stay downstairs. They settled down on the couch, thinking about what they could do. Hiccup leaned against Jack’s shoulder, feeling already a little bit sleepy. Toothless and Bunny pressed up at the couch next to them.

“I wanna do something,” Jack complained. He shook Hiccup, making the brunet groan.

“Can’t we just go to sleep?” Hiccup asked.

“Noooo,” Jack laughed. “Get me something to play with!”

Hiccup shook his head slightly but smiled “I’m gonna take a look at my room and look what I can find.” The brunet stood up and left the room after giving Jack a small peck to his lips. He rushed up the stairs, being careful not to wake up his father. He quietly opened the door to his room and entered it. There had to be an old Twister game somewhere. He looked under his desk and went to look under his bed when he noticed something lying on his bed. Something that had not been there when he had left with his dad and his friends a few hours ago. On his bed lay a single blood-red rose.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19: **

 

Hiccup reached for the rose. He took it hesitantly as if it would burn him. There were a few thrones on the stem. He turned it in his fingers as if somewhere was a hint as to why it lay in his room and more importantly, who it was from. Hiccup didn’t hear the footsteps, didn’t hear the door to his room open, but he heard Jack gently speak out his name.

“Hiccup? Did you fin-,” Jack interrupted himself and looked at his boyfriend. The brunet boy stood next to his bed and held a rose in his hand.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked gently. He stopped behind Hiccup. The brunet shook the flower in his hand and turned around to the other teen.

“I found this on my bed,” Hiccup explained. He let Jack take the flower out of his hand.

“Maybe it’s from your father,” Jack suggested. The white haired boy looked around in Hiccup’s room, trying to find out if anything else was out of place. He couldn’t find anything.

Hiccup arched an eyebrow at him. “Do you really think my Dad buys me flowers?”

Jack shook his shoulders, “I dunno. Maybe he’s rough on the edges and a real sweetheart inside.” Jack gave him a playful smile and Hiccup couldn’t help himself but return it.

“Why don’t you ask him tomorrow? Maybe someone gave it to him and he forgot to mention it to you or something,” Jack grabbed Hiccup hand and pulled him close to himself. “I’m going to tell Toothless and Bunny that we’re going to bed, alright?”

Hiccup nodded and kissed Jack shortly on the lips before the other teen made his way downstairs. The brunet looked one last time at the rose, before he sighed and got ready to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

Most of the next morning was uneventful. Toothless, Bunny, Jack and Hiccup had breakfast together and Stoick had already left for work. Toothless had begun to open up a little bit after last night events and this seemed to put Bunny in a better mood. They smiled at each other and were stealing kisses all the time.

“Oh c’mon. It’s too early for this,” said Jack with a smirk. He had used the same words that Bunny had a few days ago to Hiccup and him.

“Deal with it,” Bunny responded and kissed Toothless again. The other boy couldn’t help but smirk at the similarity of both brothers.

Hiccup stood up and said: “I’m gonna get the mail.”

His friends nodded shortly before going back to their breakfast.

Hiccup slipped out of the house and made his way to the mailbox.

“Hello Hiccup,” greeted him his neighbour Fishlegs who was playing outside with his dog, Meatlug.

“Hello Fishlegs,” Hiccup greeted back and grabbed his mail. To his surprise, the mail included an average package. He wondered if his Dad had ordered anything from the Internet but then he saw his name written on the top of it. There was no stamp on the package, so whoever had send it, had brought it to his house.

“What do you have their?” Fishlegs asked. The chubby boy looked up from his dog which was biting his pant-leg.

“I don’t know, “ Hiccup answered truthfully and entered the house again. He dropped the mail on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He quickly looked through the letters and noticed that they were all addressed to his father. That left the package. Hiccup opened it. He pushed the edges away, to find out what was hidden inside the box. He only had to take a glance, to push the box away from himself and scrambled away from it.

“Oh gods, oh gods,” he mumbled and let a hand run through his hair. Why were all this things happening to him? What had he done to deserve any of this? Tears streamed from his eyes and he gathered his courage to grab the box again. His hands took the content, or at least a part of it in his hands. The box was filled with photographs. Most of them showed intimate moments between him and Jack. They started at the day where Hiccup had thought that something was wrong with his dresser. He took in the first one, which showed the two boys kissing each other with Hiccup pinned against to door. They were half-naked. It didn’t show Jack’s face, but one could see Hiccup’s face in the picture, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Hiccup’s tears fell down on the image and he threw it next to him on the floor. He took the next one with was of him and Jack sitting on Hiccup’s bed after Ruffnut had told the brunet that Bunny might get a job. Jack was smiling at his boyfriend lovingly, who was sitting in his lap. What really caught Hiccup of guard, was that Jack’s face was crossed out with a thick red marker. Hiccup frowned at the sight and chose to look at the other pictures. The next few were of Hiccup alone. One from last night when he was changing into his PJ’s, a few where he was holding the rose and then came a few with Jack again. Every time the white haired boy’s face was seen in the picture it was crossed out with the red marker. Hiccup’s wasn’t.

“J-Jack!” the brunet called. He didn’t want anyone to see these pictures but he couldn’t hide them from Jack. The white haired boy came into the living room with Toothless and Bunny telling some stupid joke while he entered the other room. His smile fell, when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the floor.

“Hiccup? What is it?” Jack asked carefully. He crouched down next to the brunet and caught sight of the pictures. Jack one of the pictures that he recognized immediately. It was of him and Hiccup making out on his boyfriend’s desk. He could see the naked skin on the picture that ended under Hiccup’s waist, shoving nothing except for his bare hips. Jack was furious. Nobody except for him should see Hiccup that way. “Who send this?” Jack hissed through his teeth. He looked at Bunny and Toothless, wondering if this was Jeremy’s doing.

“I don’t think it was Jeremy,” Toothless confessed “He wouldn’t go through Hiccup to get to me.”

“And whoever it was crossed out your face,” Bunny remarked. He sat down next to the brunet and was soothingly stroking his shoulder while looking at the picture. “Seems like they want you out of the way…”

Jack grabbed the box and turned it over. More photographs fell out and another item, a little plush dragon. Jack held it in his hand and looked at it, “What is this?”

Hiccup looked up and gasped when he saw the dragon. He grabbed it from Jack’s hands and held it protectively against his chest “My mother made it for me. I-It was in my room only a few days ago. I remember it sitting on my desk.”

“So they know how to enter the house…,” Bunny said. The eldest boy grabbed another picture that had caught his eye. It had been the very last in the box and was different than the other pictures. The picture was cut out. It showed Hiccup sleeping in his bed, unaware of the danger that he was in. Jack must have been in the former picture, because his pale arm could still be seen over the brunet’s waist, but the rest of Jack had been cut out, leaving Hiccup alone in the picture. But what really concerned Bunny, were the four letters that were written thickly over the image. It started with an _M_ at the bottom left-hand side of the photograph. The next letter, an _I_ , was written in the lower middle. That letter was followed by an _N_ that was just underneath Hiccup’s face, so that the red colour would not hide the boy’s peaceful face. The last letter, which was an _E_ , was written on the top right hand side of the image.

“What the bloody hell is goin’ on?” Bunny mumbled to himself.

“We have to call the cops,” Jack decided and got to his feet to get his cellphone. He pushed the number in. To his surprise, he had no service. He looked at the other teens “I have no service.”

The other boys checked their phones and as Jack, they had no service.

“T-There’s a phone in the hallway,” Hiccup suggested. Jack nodded and disappeared into the hallway. He immediately found the phone hanging from the wall. He put the phone to his ear and didn’t even have to enter the number to know that something was wrong.

“Dead…,” Jack mumbled to himself before he yelled for his friends to hear: “It’s dead!”

“What the bloody hell?” Bunny asked as his brother returned into the living room. He got to his feet and pulled Hiccup with him “We should go. _Right now_.”

The other three boys nodded in agreement. Something awfully strange was happening and none of the teens wanted to stay to find out what it was. They grabbed their jackets and were nearly out of the door, when they heard a voice they wish they would never hear again.

“There’s no need to run. You won’t get far,” the voice said in a mocking tone. The kids stood dead in their tracks, confusion written in their face. Was that- no it couldn’t be. The boys turned around, not ready to draw early conclusions. There, in the middle of the living room, where the Runaways had stood only seconds ago, stood Pitch Black who had apparently risen from the dead.

“It can’t be,” whispered Toothless. He immediately pushed Hiccup behind his back and stood protectively in front of him.

“I killed you,” Jack mumbled more to himself than anybody else. He had ended Pitch’s life and yet the man stood in front of him in flesh and blood.

“Well surprise Frost, you didn’t,” Pitch took a step forward, arms behind his back “But you did this to me,” Pitch motioned with one hand to his face. It looked hideous. Bruises and scars were covering the face. The nose was not set right. “And I came to make amends.”

“Listen mate, why don’t ya get outta here and we may consider not beatin’ ya to a pulp?” Bunny suggested. His face was stern and he too took a step forward, showing that he was not afraid of Pitch. But Pitch only laughed at Bunny’s offer.

“You think I came alone? Oh I brought all of my friends,” Pitch explained to them. “Do you really think I would have come and confront you all by myself. I do not have a death wish, Bunny.”

“You have always been a coward,” Bunny hissed. He sprang forward to grab Pitch’s collar and maybe try to hold him hostage so that they could get out of there, but Pitch was faster. He grabbed Bunny’s arm and pulled it behind the young man’s back. Bunny couldn’t help but scream at the pain that flooded through his arm. He pulled Bunny flush against his chest and looked at the other three boys. “I would like it if we wouldn’t lose more time,” Pitch admitted. He looked from one Runaway to the other and stopped when his gaze caught Hiccup. “Did you get my present, Hiccup?” Pitch asked much gentler.

“You have to be kidding me, you sick fuck!” Jack screamed. “I’m going to kill you again!”

Jack lunged forward but was held back by a pair of arms. He fought against them, not even caring where they had come from all of the sudden.

“Right on time Hookfang,” Pitch greeted the new intruder. “Would you bring Jack to the lair please? Get Horrowcrow to escort Toothless. I take care of Aster and Hiccup.”

 

* * *

 

They were brought to the lair of the Nightmares and could not do a thing about it. Sure they were trying to break free from their captors but even if they could get rid of the one holding them, there would be at least a dozen other nightmares to take care of them. When they reached the hideout, they were brought into a room that Pitch called his throne hall. The teenagers could see why; in the middle of the room stood a giant throne. It was completely black and not fancy but it did Pitch proud. He tossed Aster on the floor and let go of Hiccup’s shoulder to sit down on his throne. Hookfang, Horrowcrow and another Nightmare that they didn’t know taped their hands, but surprisingly not their legs. Pitch smiled at them and leaned back in his seat to look at the Runaways.

“Well this is fantastic. All of us together, once again,” Pitch said. “Well how about you kneel in front of your new king?”

“Are you out of your mind?!” Bunny complained. He tried to make out if the other man was joking but he knew he wasn’t.

Pitch turned his eyes. He leaned over one side of his throne to pull something out of a box that stood next to the chair. It was a gun. Pitch held the weapon in their direction, “I said kneel down in front of your king and that is what you are to call me; my lord, my grace, majesty. I can’t wait until you say it for the first time!”

The Runaways gaze narrowed but they slowly let themselves go down to their knees. Pitch smiled wickedly but stopped Hiccup when he was going down too. The boy was far too valuable to be sitting with them on the floor.

“Hiccup, stop,” Pitch ordered. Hiccup stood still, afraid that he had done something wrong.

“I want you to come to me and sit on my lap,” Pitch held his arms open, but Hiccup only looked at him with widened eyes. The boy didn’t move an inch. Hiccup’s three companions were about to have a huuuge and rather loud disagreement with Pitch but the Nightmare King shushed them with his weapon.

“If anyone says a word, I’ll shoot them. The same applies for you, Hiccup. If you don’t come over here right now then I’m gonna shoot Aster’s brain out. You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

Hiccup shook his head and slowly walked towards the chair. Pitch held his hand out for the boy to help him up and the brunet took it hesitantly. He could feel the bony fingers in his hands. Pitch yanked at him and the brunet fell into Pitch’s lap and against the man’s chest. Quickly he pulled himself away from the man, trying to touch him the least necessary. Pitch pulled him slightly farther into his lap and took the situation in. The man smiled contently, “ Well this is something that I could get used to.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I forgot to post chapter 20 and went straight to chapter 21. I corrected the mistake. Thanks to Mira for pointing it out :) It should all make more sense now.

 

** Chapter 20: **

Jack’s knees started to hurt from the hard surface of the floor. He looked at Toothless and Bunny who held their head up high and glared at Pitch. Jack’s eyes flew to Pitch too and he couldn’t help but feel disgusted every time he saw the men; especially how he behaved around Hiccup. He knew that Pitch was crazy, but he hadn’t known that he was so mad.

“Let the others go Pitch. It’s me you’re angry at,” Jack tried reasoning with the villain. Pitch looked at him with an amused glare and that only made Jack angrier.

“Oh, but I have plans for all of your,” Pitch replied. He let one hand roam through Hiccup’s soft hair which made the brunet shudder and Jack tremble with rage.

“Don’t touch him!” Jack yelled. He was about to get on his feet and confront Pitch but the Nightmare king caught his movement and pulled Hiccup back by his hair roughly, making the small boy shriek.

“I would stay down if I were you, Frost. You can never know what’s going to happen if you do something stupid,” Pitch explained to him. Jack grunted but stayed on his knees. As much as he hated this situation, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of his behaviour, especially him.

“Well,” Pitch said “This is all better.” Pitch gently pushed Hiccup off his lap and motioned for him to sit in his throne while the Nightmare king made his way over to the three teenagers on the floor. Hiccup hesitantly let himself sink onto the giant chair. He wanted to be next to his friends. He wanted to feel the same way they did. He didn’t want to be treated some special way, while they were hurting.

Pitch looked at his captives, which glared back at him. He walked around them and stopped behind Bunny. He grabbed the boy’s short ponytail and pulled his hair until the male was looking up at Pitch. Bunny clenched his teeth, not wanting to give Pitch the satisfaction of crying out in pain.

“You’re gonna regret what you did to me,” Pitch hissed, pulling harder on Bunny’s hair. Then he let go so suddenly, that Bunny nearly had fallen over. Bunny quickly gathered his balance before he connected with the floor.

“We fought on your terms!” Jack reminded the leader of the Nightmares. Pitch had taken Bunny; he had made Jack agree on his stupid deal and worst of all, he had brought Hiccup and Toothless to Jeremy. “We would have been fine the way things were but you had to interfere! We were fine with the way things were!”

Pitch raised an eyebrow and walked over to Jack. His footsteps were agonizingly slow before he came to a halt in front of Jack.

“I don’t see what he even sees in you,” Pitch said and Jack knew exactly that he meant Hiccup. “It’s your fault in the first place that he got into this mess, but that just how you are, isn’t it? You make a mess everywhere you go.”

Jack grit his teeth but didn’t answer. He was afraid that Pitch was right. Maybe everything would have ended up okay for Hiccup if he hadn’t met Jack that night. Maybe his Dad would have followed him and he would be safely in his bed right now.

“It’s not true Jack,” Hiccup interrupted Jack’s self-pity party “I love you and I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Jack raised his head and smiled at Hiccup. He opened his mouth but before he could outer one single word, he could feel a hand slap across his face.

“You’re pathetic,” Pitch spat “What do you think you are? Do you think you’re better than me?”

Pitch grabbed Jack’s hair and pulled at it painfully “You’re nothing! You’re just a kid, a pathetic kid. You break everything you touch. How could you be better than me?!”

“And you!” Pitch turned to Toothless “You’re all used up! You’re disgusting. You and your brother!”

“Whisper,” Toothless mumbled “Where is h-“

Toothless didn’t get to finish his question, because Pitch looked at his last captive, “And you. I thought you were a leader but in the end you’re just a whore. Imagine my surprise when I heard that you were a mere prostitute. This position _does_ look natural on you. I bet you liked it; whoring yourself out of the streets. C’mon, tell me Aster.”

Aster glared at him but no words left his mouth.

Pitch raised an eyebrow and looked down at Aster impatiently, “No? Not a word?”

Aster still kept his mouth shut, not willing to give Pitch a single ounce of satisfaction. Pitch nodded to himself slightly, before his fist came down on Aster’s face. The other boy’s head flew backwards, but he still didn’t make a sound. A bruise started to form where Pitch’s fist had met the skin of his cheek. “I thought you were smarter than this, Aster,” Pitch admitted “You need to understand, that I own every single one of you.”

Pitch walked away from the boys on the floor and back to Hiccup who was trying to look as small as possible on the big chair. Pitch stood still in front of Hiccup for a second, when he heard a door open. He turned around to see who had entered “I wondered where you were,” Pitch greeted, the new intruder. Jack turned his head slightly, trying to get a glimpse of the person that had walked in. Bunny and Toothless kept there stares forward. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw who it was. “Jeremy?” Jack said more to himself than to anyone else. He could feel Toothless body go into an alarming mode, when he heard the name leave Jack’s mouth. The black haired teenager turned around and saw his abused enter the room. Jeremy had a huge grin on his face when he saw the fear in Toothless’ eyes. Jeremy looked at Pitch, “When can I take him?”

Pitch shook his shoulders “I’ll have the papers ready in a few days. You guys can take your leave then.”

Jeremy nodded. He had to stay patient for a few more days. He could do that. He could totally do that. He looked at the other boys in the room. He recognized Hiccup sitting in Pitch’s silly throne but he didn’t talk to him and he sure as hell wouldn’t touch him. The boy was off limits, Jeremy knew that, but the rest of the kids weren’t. He took a few steps forward and looked at the three boys in front of him. He remembered the boy that sat to Toothless right; he had met him a few times. He had been a male prostitute then and Jeremy wondered if he still did that. “Would you still suck me off if I would give you a few bucks?” he asked the boy. “Or wait you would have even taken it further, if I’m right. Would you do that? Let’s say for two hundred?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Bunny hissed back. He wasn’t proud of what he had done and he was sick of people reminding him of it these last days.

“I don’t need to do that,” Jeremy answered, looking into Bunny’s green eyes “I’ve got Liam for that.”

Bunny was on his feet in a second. He threw himself on Jeremy and both of them were tumbling on the floor. Bunny was on top of him in a second and started to throw punches into his face. How dare he talk that way about Toothless? Before he could do too much damage though, Bunny was pulled off the man by a pair of strong arms. He looked behind himself to see Hookfang look at him. The Nightmare pushed him back to his knees. Jeremy got back on his feet and cleaned the blood from his face with a handkerchief that he retrieved from one pocket. The man looked at the boy that he had seen only once. He stepped up to Jack and gave him his full attention, not giving a damn about the glares that came from the teenager’s friends.

“Now, we have not been properly introduced,” Jeremy smiled down at him. He didn’t like what Jack did then. The boy continued to stare in front of him as if he wasn’t there at all. If Jeremy hated one thing, it was being ignored. The older man bent down in front of Jack and took his chin between his fingers, forcing him to look into his eyes. The glare that he got from Jack was beautiful, but it wasn’t enough for Jeremy. He loved getting a reaction out of people. “Pitch told me that you’re Jack,” Jeremy began. He looked Jack over and decided that he was a handsome, young man. “He also told me that you’re Hiccup’s boyfriend.” Jeremy looked over his shoulder at the brunet that was sitting in the huge chair. “He’s a beautiful boy,” Jeremy continued, looking back at Jack “I had so much fun, looking at him, kissing him… _touching_ him…”

Jack pulled his chin out of Jeremy’s grasp and spit in front of the man’s feet “You’re disgusting and you’re gonna pay for what you did to them.”

Jeremy only raised an amused eyebrow, “I don’t think so, boy. I don’t think I’m gonna pay for anything but I’ve heard that you’re gonna pay for something you did,” Jeremy smiled and gripped Jack’s chin again. He pulled Jack forward to capture his lips with his own, only to have Jack bite down on his under lip. Jeremy drew his head back from Jack, his lip bleeding but the man was still smiling. “You’re brother used to do that in the beginning just before I was _fucking_ his mouth,” Jeremy laughed. He got up on his feet and looked at Pitch, letting him know that he was finished with them. Pitch gave him a short nod and before anyone could do anything, Jeremy had grabbed Toothless collar and dragged him out of the room. His friends were shouting after him, demanding Jeremy to stop, but he didn’t. Toothless fought against his abusers grip but it was useless.

Pitch looked at the two boys that remained on the floor. “Get them away,” Pitch ordered Hookfang who got rid of Jack and Bunny. After that, the only remaining person in the room was Hiccup, who grew more and more anxious. “No let me show you to our room,” Pitch explained and held his hand out for Hiccup to take.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup followed Pitch through the hallways, until they reached the room that Pitch had been talking about. Hiccup didn’t like how the older male had called it their room. Pitch opened the door to a bedroom. He pushed Hiccup in, before walking in himself. The room was furnished rather simply, with a huge king sized bed, which had black, tattered curtains. There was one single window in the room, which had the same curtains, as the bed. A small TV was set up on the dresser, which stood in front of the bed.

“I’ve had this room made, just for the two of us,” Pitch explained “It’s gonna look better in a few days.”

Pitch walked over to the dresser and pulled it open, to show Hiccup what was inside. “Here are some of your clothes if you want to change. The bathroom is there,” he pointed to a single door in the room, “and this is our bed.”

Hiccup followed his gaze to the bed, disliking the idea of having to share it with him,” I’m not gonna sleep in the same bed as you do.”

Pitch’s composure changed with those words. He threw himself around and looked at Hiccup, with an angry look in his face, “You’re gonna sleep with me, or you’re gonna sleep on the floor. You’re gonna eat with me, or you’re gonna starve.”

“Then I’m going to sleep on the floor,” Hiccup answered determined. He may not be able to starve but he would not sleep in the same bed as his kidnapper.

“You’ll come to your senses eventually,” Pitch concluded. His hands searched through one of the drawers of the dresser then they put out a familiar green shirt with a dragon printed on it. Hiccup thought he might get sick.

“I got some of your clothes in case you felt more comfortable in your clothes but I got you a few ones too. Just in case,” Pitch smiled as if it was completely normal to break into ones house and steal their clothes. Hiccup had known that something was off that night.

“You were watching me,” Hiccup whispered. He took a few steps back from the man. He had known that somebody had been watching him but he hadn’t known it was Pitch and he hadn’t known he was so obsessed with him.

“You’re beautiful to watch,” Pitch whispered back. He walked up to Hiccup, ignoring that he completely creeped out the small brunet. “I sent you some of my favourite photographs. But I kept the most beautiful all to myself.”

Hiccup took a few steps back until his back connected with the wall. Pitch loomed over him. He loved how Hiccup could make him feel so powerful. “I have videos. I could show them to you.”

“Videos?” Hiccup tried to move away from Pitch, but the tall man kept him secure by the wall. “What k-kind of videos?”

Pitch smiled and leaned forward. He took in Hiccup’s smell and let his lips brush over his earlobe “Simple things… You cooking food, changing… _showering_ …”

Hiccup’s eyes flew up to meet Pitch’s. He pushed the man away with all his might and made a run to the door. He was stopped soon, when arms slung around his waist and he was pulled against Pitch’s chest. He fidgeted to get out of Pitch’s hands, but the other man was much stronger than him.

“I can see every inch of your house. You wouldn’t want me to wait for your Dad to come home and kill him now, do you?” Pitch hissed in his ear.

“Please let us go. We won’t tell anyone!” Hiccup pleaded. He had stopped fighting Pitch because the last thing he wanted to do was to get his Dad hurt.

“Don’t make this any harder on you, Hiccup,” Pitch said softly. He turned the smaller brunet around and gently stroked his cheek. “Imagine how much pain you can spare your friends, if you do exactly as you’re told.”

“Where are Jack, Bunny and Toothless?” Hiccup asked, leaning away from the touch.

“Toothless is with Whisper and Jack and Bunny are locked away,” Pitch answered.

“Locked away where? The freezer?” Hiccup asked, already knowing what the answer would be. “They’re going to die in there Pitch. You have to let them out!”

Pitch only smiled, knowing that he had the boy exactly where he wanted him to be. “What are you going to do if I bring them somewhere warmer?”

Hiccup bit his lip, “I’m going to do what you tell me to do.”

Pitch’s smile grew and he patted Hiccup’s cheek, “Good boy. You’re gonna sleep in my bed?”

Hiccup looked at the floor but nodded slightly. Somewhere down there had to be his pride…

“Are you gonna sleep in my bed _naked_ …?”

Hiccup’s head flew back up in horror. Pitch couldn’t be serious.

“I was kidding Hiccup. For now,” Pitch smirked “Now how about I get a kiss?”

Hiccup was frozen for another second, but then he gathered himself and gave Pitch a quick kiss. Pitch pulled him in and let his tongue disappear into Hiccup’s mouth. The brunet didn’t struggle but he didn’t kiss back either. Pitch could work with that right now. He leaned back and took in Hiccup’s flushed cheeks. “Get ready for bed, I’ll let them out tomorrow, maybe…”

“What?! No Pitch! You promised!”

“I told you I would get them out there, not that I would do it today! Now if you want them to get out at all, you’re gonna get out of your clothes and you’re gonna get into my bed! Are we clear?!”

Hiccup flinched at Pitch’s harsh tone but nodded and got quickly out of his clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack could see the breath come out of his mouth. He had no idea how long they had been in there but he felt his body go numb. He leaned back against his brother, his head against Bunny’s shoulder, just like they used to do when the kids at the orphanage had made fun of Jack and the white haired boy had cried his eyes out.

“Pitch is right,” Bunny whispered. “I’m nothin’ more than a bloody whore.”

“You’re not,” Jack answered. Pitch had said a lot of shit while they had been in that room and they had made Jack feel like the scared little boy he used to be. Now more than ever. “Pitch doesn’t know shit about us.”

“I failed to protect ya,” Bunny said in a stoic voice “ya and Toothless and Hiccup. I should have protected ya. It’s my fault. I made ya runaway with me. You could be in a nice foster family.” That was when Jack felt it. At first it was one single drop that fell down on Jack’s neck but the second was quickly to follow and that one was followed by even more. Jack turned around to face his brother, whose gaze was unfocused. Tears were streaming down his face and it was the first time that Jack had seen his brother cry. Jack turned around completely and pulled Bunny’s face into his neck. It must have looked completely silly because Bunny was way taller than Jack was, but none of them cared. Jack shushed him and gently stroked his back. “It’s not your fault.”

“I could have saved Toothless. It’s my fault that he’s been abused. Jeremy told me but I was a coward. It’s my fault. My fault.”

“You’re a hero, Bunny. You saved people. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s my entire fault.”

“You couldn’t know what Jeremy was doing…,” Jack continued to comfort him, but Bunny wouldn’t hear him. He continued to mumble how everything was his fault. Jack wasn’t used being the one who had to comfort Bunny, usually it was the other way around. Jack stroked through his hair, saying, “everything is going to be alright.” And somewhere deep inside, he meant his words.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:
> 
> I forgot to post chapter 20 and went straight to chapter 21. I corrected the mistake. Thanks to Mira for pointing it out :) It should all make more sense now.

**Chapter 21:**

 

Pitch got them out a few hours after he brought them into the freezer. Bunny had calmed down sometime during the night and Jack had been grateful for that. They followed Pitch wordlessly into another room which was far warmer and occupied by, to their very surprise, Toothless and Whisper. Pitch pushed them into the room and left them there. He didn’t talk to them but simply locked the door. They listened to the sound of his footsteps and waited until they grew more distant, before anyone moved. Toothless was immediately by their side and threw a blanket over their shoulders.

“Where’s Hiccup?” he asked and looked at the brothers. They both looked at him and were completely clueless. They had thought that he would be with Toothless…

“I- Isn’t he with you?” Jack asked and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The freezer had done its trick on Jack and Bunny and they both could only hope that there wouldn’t be any severe consequences.

“Jeremy didn’t come here, did he?” Bunny asked gently. The older brother sat down on the only bed in the room and looked at his boyfriend with a worried gaze. Toothless shook his head “He only brought me here,” he explained “That’s when I saw Whisper.”

Bunny looked at the other man in the room who had yet to speak. He didn’t look great at all. He had been beaten; bruises and scratches were covering his face and other visible parts of his body but Bunny didn’t pity him. “You kidnapped Toothless and Hiccup,” he hissed and narrowed his eyes. Whisper looked up but didn’t defend himself. Bunny was right after all. “You brought them right to Jeremy,” Bunny continued and walked up to Whisper “Give me one single reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“He saved us too,” reminded him Toothless and took Bunny’s hand to pull him back on the bed. “Give him a break.”

Bunny nodded but only to please his boyfriend. He was by no means finished with Whisper but he would brush it aside because they had more important matters to discuss. “Alright, what do we do?”

He looked at his companions who were looking clueless back at him. And for the first time in forever, they didn’t know what to do. They had often been in difficult situations, but they had always seen a way out. Now? Not so much. They had often dealt with Pitch, but the Nightmare King had never gone out and kidnapped them.

“We need to find Hiccup,” Jack said. He obviously didn’t like, that his boyfriend wasn’t with them.

“He’s with Pitch,” Whisper spoke up. His voice was scratchy as if he hadn’t used it in a long time. He didn’t meet their eyes.

“How do you know?” Bunny asked, his voice still dripping with anger. He couldn’t stand Whisper even though Toothless seemed to trust him.

“Everybody knows,” Whisper mumbled “But nobody says anything. He had Horrowcrow and Hookfang spy on his house and he had somebody install cameras in the house.”

“Cameras?” Jack spat. He couldn’t believe it. He had seen the pictures that Pitch had sent them but knowing that somebody had filmed their every step. It made him sick.

“I think he likes him,” Whisper concluded and shrugged.

“You _think_ ,” Bunny shook his head “There has to be a way out of here…”

“And we’re gonna find it,” Toothless assured him “But right now, we need to work together.” Saying this, Toothless looked at both Bunny and Whisper who would have put their differences aside if they wanted to escape that place.

 

* * *

 

“This one is my favourite,” Pitch explained and took a tape out of his collection. The label said ‘bathroom 2, tape 6’. It made Hiccup sick. How many tapes where there like that.

“You look really beautiful,” Pitch continued and walked to the TV and put the CD in. Was he really expecting Hiccup to watch this?

“I can’t watch it,” Hiccup said before the other could press the button to start it. Pitch turned to him and looked at him gently.

“I watched them before,” Pitch said “Every single one. There is nothing to be embarrassed about Hiccup. You’re a beautiful young man.”

“I want to see my friends,” Hiccup wondered if they were alright. Pitch had told him, that he had taken Jack and Bunny out of the freezer, but the brunet didn’t have any evidence that showed that Pitch had really done that.

“We talked about this Hiccup,” Pitch said with an annoyed undertone “If you don’t want anything to happen to your father or your friends, then you’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to do.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Hiccup answered “How can I be sure that Bunny and Jack are safe?”

Pitch rolled his eyes and laid the CD-box on the dresser. “You watch this with me. _Silently_ ”, Pitch said, walking over to Hiccup and taking his hands into his “and after that, you’re going to see your friends.”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Pitch. He held his gaze for a minute, but Pitch didn’t change his opinion. The brunet sighed and nodded. The Nightmare king gave him a smile, showing off his greyish teeth. “Very well then,” he sat down on the bed and pulled Hiccup in his lap. “You’re going to love it.”

Hiccup wasn’t too sure about that…

Hiccup felt sick as Pitch led him through the corridor to his friends. The leader of the nightmares kept the brunets in a death grip, as if Hiccup would run away if he would let go. As if Hiccup would run away without his friends. Pitch stopped in front of a door and said: “You have five minutes.” He opened the door and pushed Hiccup inside. He closed the door to the sound of Jack, Bunny and Liam calling his friends name, when they saw him.

“Hiccup!” Jack smiled as the brunet was shoved into the room. The white haired boy’s hand flew around Hiccup and pressed him against his body “Are you okay?”

Hiccup nodded shortly, before he looked at his friends. They didn’t look too good. “Are you guys okay?”

They all nodded, except for Whisper who was just looming in one corner in the room and listened silently to what they were talking about.

“We’re actually workin’ on a plan, mate,” Bunny said “And we think we just may need your help.”

“What are you thinking about?”, Hiccup asked and sat down on the bed next to the teenager. He was eager to get out of that hell hole and he could imagine that the rest of his friends felt the same way.

“Well we’re still workin’ on it but we’re sure that we’ll find somethin’…”, Bunny suddenly didn’t sound so sure about it.

They grew silent. What could they possibly do to escape that place? Pitch was always one step ahead. They must have looked like the most miserable group of teenagers there was.

“We’re gonna find a way,” Hiccup assured. They would, he was sure of it. The good guys always win, don’t they?

Before anyone could say a word, the door opened again and to their surprise not only Pitch stood there, but also Jeremy who had a stupid smile all over his face.

“What is he doing here?!”, Bunny exclaimed and looked at Jeremy who walked past Pitch and right into the room.

“I was looking for a little distraction…,” the man answered glancing at Toothless.

Hiccup wanted to protest but his cries where useless as Pitch dragged him out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Jeremy stepped further into the room when the door closed behind him. He looked at the boys but didn’t leave his gaze long on Whisper. He stopped when his eyes fell on Jack. The boy didn’t move his gaze away. He kept looking into Jeremy’s eyes as if he wasn’t afraid.

“Come here,” Jeremy said apathetically and waited for Jack to get up and come to him.

At first, Jack didn’t move at all, but then he got on his feet and stopped in front of Jeremy. The older man started smiling, but only slightly and looked over Jacks shoulder at Bunny, who was glaring at him. “It’s quite unfair,” Jeremy said, still looking at Bunny and not at Jack who was right in front of him “I’ve touched every single one in here, except for you,” with the last words his gaze moved to Jack who could understand easily what this was about.

“If you only look at him the wrong way,” Bunny hissed “then I’m gonna punch your teeth out.”

Jeremy smiled wider, as if this was exactly what he had wanted “You’re not exactly in the position to threaten me.” Jeremy laid one hand on Jacks hips and pushed it under the boy’s shirt. Jack immediately pushed Jeremy away and straightened his shirt. “I wouldn’t do that,” Jeremy hissed and grabbed Jacks wrist to pull him back. Jack was still fighting when Jeremy pulled him flush against his chest. The man leaned forward and whispered into the boy’s ear “I would behave. You can never know who Pitch is going to punish for your silly behaviour.”

The man made the threat clear to Jack: Behave or Hiccup is going to pay for it. He nibbled softly on Jack’s ear and to his content, the boy didn’t move away. He shifted his gaze back to Bunny and then Liam, wondering who was going to break first. He moved to Jacks neck, spreading kisses all over it, while one hand stroked over the boys stomach.

“Stop it!” Bunny yelled and walked up. He looked at Jeremy and hated him for being as tall as he was. The man smiled “I said you’re not in the position to threaten me,” Jeremy repeated “But you may make a deal with me.”

“What do you want?” Bunny hissed. Jeremy pretended to be thinking and said then: “Get on your knees, for old time’s sake!”

Bunny tensed, but gathered himself immediately. “Let go of him,” he said and didn’t even wait for his brother’s protests, before dropping on his knees. He wished he could have some privacy but he knew that Jeremy wouldn’t give it to him.

“Bunny!” Jack yelled. He couldn’t believe that his brother was doing this for him. Why was Bunny always putting himself in harm’s way for him?

“Shut up Jack,” Bunny answered and unzipped Jeremy’s fly.

The next few minutes the only thing that could be heard from the room was Jeremy grunting an Bunny gagging. Jeremy wasn’t showing any mercy and was choking the poor boy until he released into his mouth. Bunny quickly swallowed the semen down and pushed himself away from the man. He felt humiliated but was relieved that Jack didn’t have to be in his place.

“As good as you used to,” Jeremy mumbled and tugged himself back into his pants. “We’ll have to do this again.” The man leaned down to catch Bunny’s lips for a second before he released him. After that, Jeremy left the room.

 

* * *

 

“He’s going to hurt them!” Hiccup screamed and tried to get out of Pitch’s grip.

Pitch sighed annoyed “Stop it, Hiccup. You’re behaving like a child.” He didn’t say it in a harsh tone, but his hands stayed on Hiccup, not allowing him to go back to his friends. When Hiccup didn’t stop thrashing around, Pitch slapped him hard across the face.

“I said stop!” Pitch turned the brunet around and slapped him on the wall. Hiccup could feel the pain explode in his back. “If you think that I will not hurt you then you’re wrong Hiccup. Now stop this pathetic circus and behave.”

Hiccup didn’t say anything at first, not because he was against what Pitch told him, but because of the person he saw at the end of the other room. At first he couldn’t believe his eyes. How was that possible? But there he was. There at the very back of the room that Hiccup was staring at, stood his cousin Snotlout and was staring back at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

 

Hiccup couldn’t believe his own eyes. What would his cousin be doing in Pitch’s lair? He surely couldn’t be involved with them, could he? What was Hiccup even thinking about? Of course Snotlout would be stupid enough to be in Pitch’s gang. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all… Maybe Snotlout was his and his friend’s ticket out of this hell. He was brought back to reality, when Pitch squeezed his shoulder. The brunet looked back at the older man. “I said: Do you understand?” Pitch repeated. Hiccup had no idea what he was talking about but nodded nonetheless. It wasn’t as if he could do anything against it. Hiccup looked over Pitch shoulder again and to his surprise, Snotlout’s eyes were wide open. He had seen Hiccup too.

“Is there anyone you want to talk to?” Pitch asked as he followed Hiccup’s gaze.

“May I?” Hiccup asked carefully. He didn’t want to be in more trouble than he was already in. Pitch smiled and loosened the grip on the boy but didn’t let go of his completely. He stroked Hiccup’s hair behind his ear.

“You may,” Pitch answered “For a kiss.”

Hiccup looked up at him. He tried not to look to angry. “Alright,” Hiccup answered and pushed himself forward to catch Pitch’s lips with his own. He was about to lean back again when Pitch grabbed his waist dangerously low and pushed him back against the wall. Pitch’s lips never left his. The man only ended the kiss, after he explored the insides of Hiccup’s mouth thoughtfully. The boy’s face was painted red, after Pitch leaned back, and his uncomfortable level had long been crossed. Pitch took a step back and motioned for Hiccup to go to the Nightmares and the brunet was quick to do just that. But not after Pitch had taken the opportunity to squeeze his ass. “Hookfang,” Pitch said “Watch the boy. I have things to do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Furiously red in his face, Hiccup made his way through the room to the corner where he had seen Snotlout. Hookfang was not behind him, but he could feel his stares burn into his back. Sure enough, he found Snotlout exactly where he had seen him a few minutes ago.

“What are you doing here?!” Snotlout shouted “Are you out of your mind? A fishbone like you shouldn’t be in a gang like this!” Trust Snotlout to be the only one who has no idea what is going on…

“I’m not here because I want to, Snotlout,” Hiccup said before Snotlout could say more stupid things. “And I need your help to get out of here…” The brunet whispered the last part so that no one else could hear him. Hiccup looked around. He had the feeling that everyone was watching him but no one seemed to declare him as interesting enough. There were three people sitting in a sitting area with drinks in their hands who were watching a football game and a group of Nightmares were playing dart. Only Hookfang stood next to the door and talked with some girl and would sometimes look over to Hiccup just to make sure that he wasn’t running away or something like that. Hiccup looked back at his cousin who looked now more than a little confused.

“What do you mean you don’t want to be here?” his cousin asked. Hiccup sighed. He couldn’t believe that Snotlout seemed like their only chance right now. He was having trouble putting his live in his cousin’s hands. Although it seemed pointless, Hiccup explained to Snotlout how he came to be in the secret lair of the Nightmares and how his Dad was in danger and how his boyfriend and his friends were locked into some room. Snotlout seemed to have no idea that all of this had been happening.

“I’m kina new in this whole gang thing y’know?” Snotlout blew his cheeks up slightly and looked around and then back at his cousin “And you can’t just stay with Pitch. He’s not all that bad-“ he looked at Hiccup’s raised eyebrow and annoyed face and corrected himself “Alright, alright so no staying. I completely understand. Yeah… You see, Hic, I kinda don’t know where to go with that information. Do you want me to talk to Pit-“

“Don’t you understand, Snotlout?” Hiccup couldn’t believe this guy. Was he for real “You can’t just talk to Pitch and tell him to let us go!” Hiccup hissed under his breath “He doesn’t want us to leave. Not anyone!”

“Okay… so no talking,” Snotlout said and got back to thinking. It looked really hard when he did it.

“Can’t you just get the police to get here?” he asked and tried to use the puppy-eyes to get Snotlout to do as he wanted even though he didn’t think that it would work on his cousin.

“You want _me_ to get the _cops_ and bring them into the _secret_ lair of the gang where _I_ am part of?”

“You’re our only chance;” Hiccup said sincerely “If you don’t do this then my friend may die.”

“I can’t do that Hiccup. They’re gonna kill me if they find out,” he turned away from his cousin in hope that he would just go away and leave him be.

“Then do it for me Snotlout…,” Hiccup’s voice was quiet “We’re family and if you don’t help me then I have to stay with that lunatic maniac until he grows tired of me.”

“Go away Hiccup,” Snotlout said barely audible.

“Please… I’m begging you… I know we haven’t exactly been on the best terms but I need you… Please.”

“Go away, Hiccup!” Snotlout said louder so that everyone in the room stopped for a second and looked at them. Hookfang walked over to them and said “I think it’s time you go back, kid.” He pushed Hiccup out of the room and Hiccup let him do so without a fight because Snotlout had just crashed his last piece of hope to ever get out of that place.

 

* * *

 

 

“Bunny?” Jack asked carefully. His brother had been silently sitting on the bed, not talking to anybody since Jeremy had left. Bunny looked up after his brother had spoken.

“Are you okay?” Jack knew that he wasn’t and immediately stupid for asking. He didn’t even wait for an answer and said: “You shouldn’t have done that…”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. What had he be supposed to do? He wouldn’t let anything happen to Jack or Toothless. “I wasn’t just gonna let him touch ya,” Bunny simply answered “Now instead of havin’ a bloody tear-party we should start figurin’ out how the bloody hell we get out of this mess.”

There was no answer. They didn’t know how to escape.

“Maybe we could knock down the Nightmare that comes in the next time and be on our way?” Toothless suggested.

“What about Hiccup?” Jack countered “We can’t just leave him here.”

“I wasn’t suggesting that,” Toothless answered quickly. As if he would leave his best friend behind! “We’re going to get out of here, make a lot of chaos and get Hic.”

“I don’t think that’s goin’ to work,” Bunny said truthfully “They’re being really careful and there’s a lot more of them outside.”

Whisper turned his eyes and sighed loudly. Bunny’s gaze shot to the young man, hate in his eyes “Is there anythin’ ya would like to add, mate?”

Whisper shook his shoulders and looked up “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

“You can’t escape from in here. I’ve been here long enough to know that. The only chance of your escape is walking right next to Pitch.”

 

* * *

  

Hiccup found that dinner with Pitch was nearly as uncomfortable as sleeping in the same bed with him. The young boy looked down at his dinner which consisted of a big T-bone steak, which Hiccup could never eat on his own, chips and salad. It all looked very good and it tasted good to but Hiccup could only chew on his food guiltily. He wondered what his friends were eating or if they were getting food at all… Pitch seemed to grow conspicuous of his demur and drew the brunet’s attention on himself “Oh where are my manners!” Pitch exclaimed and got up from his chair to fetch a fancy bottle of red vine “Would you like some wine?”

Hiccup shook his head. Pitch opened the bottle nonetheless and poured himself a glass. “Would you like some juice or lem-“

“Could I have water, please?” Hiccup asked “Eh just water…?”

Pitch looked at him for a moment and nodded then “I’ll be right back,” he said. He left the room but Hiccup could hear him lock the door after himself. Hiccup got up as quickly as he could. He didn’t know how much time he had. He had to find anything… anything at all that he could use as a weapon. He opened the closet that was in the room and found nothing except for his clothes. He looked at the very bottom of it because in the movies they always hid stuff there. Nothing. He pushed the doors of the wardrobe shut and checked the nightstand. On top on it was only a small lamp and… some pictures of Hiccup. He shuddered slightly and opened the only drawer. There was nothing except for a small pack of tissues. That couldn’t be considered a weapon… He looked at the desk and wondered if Pitch hid a knife in one of the drawers. Hiccup quickly searched the top of the desk. There was only paperwork. He pulled every drawer open. There was nothing… The then caught sight of a paper knife that he hadn’t seen in the beginning… It was better than nothing, wasn’t it? Hiccup tugged it in between his back and his pants and quickly sat down on his chair. He didn’t do this any second to early because he just had time to push some chips into his mouth before Pitch entered the room with a bottle of water and a glass. He put the glass down in front of the brunet and filled it with water. “This is much better,” Pitch said and sat down across of Hiccup. The gang-leader went back on his own plate which was already half empty. Hiccup took another bite, not feeling too hungry. He took a big gulp of his water and laid his hands on his lap afterwards. Dinner with Pitch couldn’t be more awkward. The Nightmare King had even gotten a rose scented candle to lighten the mood. Pitch cleared his plate without any rush. When he finished it, he put his tableware down and called somebody to get the dishes. It didn’t take long for somebody to come into the room and do so.

“Did you like the food?” Pitch asked and got up. He walked around the table and stopped behind Hiccup. He laid his hands on his shoulders and massaged them slightly.

“It was good,” Hiccup replied. Pitch’s hands were not as gentle as they normally were. They were pressing harshly into his shoulders and back. Then one hand slid down his back and grasped the paper knife. Pitch ripped it from him and threw Hiccup off the chair. “Did you think I wouldn’t see it?!” he shouted. Hiccup connected hard with the floor and scrambled to get away. How had Pitch seen that it wasn’t there anymore?

“What were you trying to do with it, hm?! Trying to kill me?!” He fisted Hiccup’s collar and pulled him of the floor, only to throw him across the room. The brunet collided painfully with the wall. Tears threatened to spill when he felt the pain in his body. He tried to get up but Pitch was by his side sooner than he could go anywhere. “I’ll teach you to pull a stunt like that on me again!” Once again, Pitch’s hand fisted Hiccup’s shirt but this time the back of it and threw him on the bed. Hiccup was quick to be on his knees but Pitch pushed him back down.

“Let go of me!” Hiccup screamed and tried to push Pitch away. He wasn’t strong enough but he had had enough of this circus. He wanted to go home and damnit if nobody was willing to help him then he’d die trying! Pitch pushed him flat against the mattress and the boy was writhing in his grip.

“I think somebody forgot how to be a good boy,” Pitch hissed. “Well I think somebody needs to learn his place.” Pitch gripped Hiccup’s shirt and ripped it of him. He was tearing the fabric in some places but it wasn’t as if he cared. He threw the boy roughly of the bed. “Get out of your pants,” he commanded. Hiccup shook his head and hugged himself.

Pitch sighed and got up to undress Hiccup himself. The boy could be really annoying if he wanted to be. It turned out to be quite difficult to get the boy out of his trousers if it was the last thing that said boy wanted. The gang-leader did manage to do so though. He pulled down his underwear along with his pants. The brunet stood in front of him. He was trembling and trying to cover himself.

“On your knees,” Pitch demanded and pushed the boy down himself before he could object. Tears were streaming down his face in utter humiliation and fear. Pitch caressed his hair gently, taking pity in the boy “You’re going to learn to love it, beautiful,” Pitch said. His pity ended there… He unzipped his pants and freed his member. “Go on,” he said to a Hiccup who looked anywhere but Pitch. The Nightmare King decided to put matters into his own hands and pushed him forward. His limp cock only brushed Hiccup’s lips because the boy refused to open his mouth. “Open it!” Pitch shouted and when the boy didn’t obey, Pitch pinched his nose shut so that he couldn’t breathe. He shoved himself into the boy’s mouth when Hiccup had to gasp for breath.

“Don’t even think about biting because you will regret it,” Pitch grunted. He grabbed Hiccup’s hair and pushed himself into the boy’s mouth. He felt so warm and good that it didn’t take long for Pitch to raise his pace and slam into the boy without any mercy. Hiccup was choking around his member, having a hard time breathing. Pitch released then, pushing Hiccup’s mouth close so that he would have to swallow. When Pitch pulled his hand back, a little cum dripped out of Hiccup’s mouth and ran down his chin.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Pith asked gently. Hiccup nodded his head quickly.

“Who do you belong to, Hiccup?”

“T-To you…,” Hiccup choked after a moment. Pitch smiled and put him in his lap.

“Very fine then,” Pitch said and laid the brunet down on the bed “Let’s go over to the next stage then.”

Pitch’s gentle composure changed completely when he heard the sirens and saw the blue/red light through his windows. It was accompanied by a police officer talking through a megaphone: “This is Detective George Tanner. This place is surrounded by the police force of Berk. We know that there are at least four hostages in this building and we demand Kozmotis Pitchiner to leave the building and to give himself over to the police.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted more than one chapter tonight so make sure that you didn't miss one ;)

** Chapter 23 **

Pitch was utterly confused. Somebody had called the cops? On him? He looked down at Hiccup, who was still trembling and crying beneath him. He was the only one who could have done anything. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at the petite brunette. ”You did this,” he spat “You called the cops on me!”

The Nightmare king stood up and straightened his clothes. His eyes flew to Hiccup who lay on the bed, naked like the day he had been born. His eyes were wide in fear. Pitch turned to him and pulled him up by his hair. The boy whimpered but the leader paid no notice to that. He grabbed the boy’s boxers and pushed them against his chest. “Put these on,” he ordered “We’re leaving.”

“No,” Hiccup said shyly. He was looking anywhere but at Pitch. This was his chance to get away from him. He climbed into his boxers quickly because he was sure that Pitch didn’t care if he had to take Hiccup naked or not. “I’m not leaving with you…”

“Oh but you are,” Pitch assured him. There was a lot of noise outside and Pitch grew nervous. He had to get out of the building. The window was too small for Pitch to fit through, so the only way out was to leave the room. He grabbed Hiccup by the neck and held on tight. He walked into the direction of the only painting in the room. It showed a skull and was making Hiccup anything but comfortable. Pitch moved the painting aside and revealed a grey safe. _That’s a little bit cliché_ , Hiccup thought. Pitch punched the combination in and emptied the safe. Hiccup saw the man take a gun and a lot of papers. The first object made his stomach turn. “You’re coming with me and you’re gonna keep that pretty little mouth of you shut until I say so. Are we clear?”

Hiccup didn’t nod. “I’m not gonna leave with you.”

“You are,” Pitch replied, losing his patience. Hiccup was coming with him. He didn’t care if the boy wanted or not.

 

* * *

 

 

It was impossible not to notice the noise that was going on outside. Bunny stood next to the door with one ear pressed against it to find out what was going on. Except for a lot of footsteps and nervous murmurs he didn’t hear anything. Jack stood next to him, waiting for his brother to say what was happening.

“What do you hear?” he asked after a while. Bunny leaned back and was about to answer when the door flung open. The door was shoved into Bunny’s side and the teenager nearly fell into his brother. He regained his balance before he knocked them both down. Two men walked into the room. Both dressed in black sweatshirts. Bunny stood in front of Jack when he recognized the men as Nightmares.

“What do you want?” Bunny hissed. He looked at the men’s hands which held a hard grip on two guns.

“We are getting you out of here,” one of the two said. He was a lot smaller than the other man but he was rather muscly. Bunny had never seen any of the two before and neither had his friends.

“Why would you do that?” Whisper suddenly asked “What’s in it for you Snotlout?”

The man, Snotlout, that had talked in the beginning looked at Whisper, “I’ve got my reasons, if you believe it or not.”

“I’m deputy Barton,” the other man introduced himself. He was lean and wore just like Snotlout the Nightmare hoody. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Jack arched an eyebrow. Should they trust this man…? Well hell was breaking loose outside so it was not like they had another choice “We need to get Hiccup.” The white haired teenager would not leave without his boyfriend. He looked at the deputy. Barton shook his head “A colleague of mine is getting your friend,” he explained “You guys only have to play your part and we’ll be outside in a matter of minutes.”

Jack nodded in the end. After all, he was not leaving Hiccup behind. Some policeman was getting him and Jack would see him soon. Safe and Sound.

Snotlout and Barton grabbed the boys and pushed them outside.

A few Nightmares looked their way but no one stopped them because they were sure that Pitch had ordered the two to do something with Jack and the others. They hurried through the dark corridors and nearly got outside. _Nearly_. They could even see the door that led to their freedom. One minute they were running and the other they stopped dead in their tracks when a shadow showed up from the other side. No other than Pitch Black appeared in front of them. In his grip was, to the dislike of the teenagers, Hiccup still struggling to break free. They boy was stripped naked except for the boxers hugging his narrow hips. Pitch stopped abruptly and looked at the men.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked calmly. Jack could see that Pitch was holding a gun to Hiccup’s waist and it made his blood boiling. Where were Hiccup’s clothes in the first place? If Pitch had touched his boyfriend in the wrong way, and it seemed that he had done so, then he would regret it. He had no idea what had happened while he was locked away but Pitch would pay for it.

“Let him go,” Barton said quietly. He held up his gun and pointed it to Pitch’s head. He could only threat Pitch with his weapon because Hiccup could be hit If he fired but he hoped that the Nightmare king would release the boy when he saw that there was nowhere to go.

Pitch’s eyes narrowed. One of his hands grabbed his captive’s neck. Hiccup whimpered when the sharp nails broke his skin. Small drops of blood escaped his body where the nails had pierced the skin. “Let me go or he dies.”

“You have nowhere to go Pitchiner,” Barton responded still calmly. He didn’t want to give Pitch another reason to get madder. “This place is surrounded by the police force of Berk. You are either giving yourself up or you won’t be leaving this place at all.”

Pitch took a step back. His grip on Hiccup tightened. He looked down at the small, frightened boy then back at the deputy. “I think it is very cliché to say this,” he said pausing for a few seconds to stroke through Hiccup’s hair. He looked at Jack then and continued speaking: “But if I can’t have him… then no one can.”

What happened next was too fast for anyone to comprehend. Barton immediately pulled the safety trigger back to shoot at Pitch but at the same time the bullet left the gun, another shot was fired. They could hear Hiccup’s scream, Pitch grunting and the boys’ protests. Pitch and Hiccup fell to the floor. It was as if time had stood still for a moment but as soon as Jack comprehended what had happened he rushed to his boyfriend’s side while Barton secured Pitch’s gun. Pitch had a slight grin on his face but he had stopped breathing a while ago. Barton checked for his pulse and Bunny did so again, just to make sure that he was really dead this time. Bunny thought that he would be happier to find out, that Pitch was in fact dead but he didn’t feel a thing. He looked at the man that had tormented him and his friends for such a long time and didn’t even feel happy. He didn’t feel free. He looked over at his brother, which held Hiccup in his arms. The smaller boy was conscious but his gaze wasn’t focusing on anything. Barton, who was next to him, called for paramedics.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup had not seen this coming. One moment Pitch was totally calm and the next he was pulling the trigger of his gun. An immense pain shot through his left leg and he could feel himself fall to the floor along with Pitch. He had never been in such an amount of pain. It was burning through his body while white dots danced in front of Hiccup’s eyes. Jack was on his side in an instant, holding him close to his body. At the beginning, he didn’t even realize that his boyfriend was talking to him but then he looked right into Jack’s eyes. His beautiful blue eyes and they made him really sleepy. He was about to let his eyes fall shut when Jack shook him a little.

“Hey Hiccup,” Jack said softly and stroked through his hair. He looked like an angel to Hiccup and his voice was so relaxing… “Try and stay awake, alright? We need to get you back to your Dad.”

“I-It hurt’s Ja-Jack…,” Hiccup whimpered his voice barely audible. Why did it even hurt to speak? Why did he have trouble breathing? He really wanted to sleep but if Jack told him not to do so then he would try to stay awake.

“Shhhh…,” Jack tried to comfort his friend “I know it hurts… You’re really brave Hic.”

Toothless had joined him a moment ago and was looking at the brunet’s leg. It was bleeding profoundly. Toothless pulled his shirt over his head and pushed it against his best friend’s leg until the paramedics arrived.

“I-I love y-you,” Hiccup whispered and smiled slightly at Jack. He had really tried to do as Jack asked but it grew harder and harder to keep his eyes open. His sent a last smile in Jack’s direction. The smile was shaky but it was the last he could manage before he felt himself fall into a blackness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted more than one chapter tonight so make sure that you didn't miss one ;)

**Chapter 24 - The End**

 

Voices. They were the first thing he heard. They were talking in a hushed tone, whispering too low for him to hear. What were they talking about? Why was it dark? Why wasn’t he seeing anything? He nearly panicked, before he realized that his eyes were closed. With a little effort he opened them. The light was blinding him so he closed them again, wincing slightly.

“Hiccup?” a voice asked, making all the other voices stop talking and start listening “Hiccup can you hear me?”

 

* * *

 

Jack had waited so long for his boyfriend to wake up. Hiccup had been knocked out for three days and every waiting minute had felt longer than it actually was. He didn’t see Hiccup opening his eyes but he could hear him wincing. He was immediately on high alert and asked if he could hear him. The boy didn’t answer him directly which made Jack worried even more so. He was tempted to push the nurse button but the moment he wanted to do so, he heard Hiccup speak in a slightly creaky voice.

“J-Jack?” Hiccup asked. He opened his eyes again and this time they even stayed open. A slight smile grazed his lips when he saw his white haired boyfriend lean over him with the most worried gaze that he had ever seen on his face. It didn’t take Hiccup long to figure out that he was in a hospital. He only wondered why that was the case. “What happened?” he asked.

Jack explained in a few words what had happened after Hiccup had blacked out. Hiccup leaned back and listened to his boyfriend. His eyes scanned the room while Jack talked. “Where are Toothless and Bunny?” he asked, interrupting the white haired teenager “Are they okay?”

Jack smiled slightly and seated himself next to the brunet “They’re talking to your Dad. Everyone is just fine… because of you. Snotlout told us what you did.”

“Snotlout called the police?” Hiccup was quite surprised at that. When he had talked to his cousin he hadn’t had the feeling that he would do such a thing. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah. He’s just bragging to everyone that he saved us,” Jack rolled his eyes but smiled. “I’m just glad you’re awake. You scared me back there.”

“I’m sorry,” Hiccup mumbled and grabbed Jack’s hand. It had been so long ago that he could carelessly feel his boyfriend’s touch. Jack squeezed his hand lightly and assured him that there was absolutely no need to be sorry.

“I missed you,” Jack confessed and lifted the other hand to stroke through Hiccup’s hair.

“So did I,” Hiccup whispered. He raised his arms and put them on Jacks shoulder to guide him down for a kiss. He tried to sit up but pain shot through his left leg. He hissed and clung to Jack’s shoulders. Jack hurried and helped him to lie back down.

“Did I mention that Pitch shot you in the leg?” Jack asked guiltily. He may have forgotten to mention that part. “You lost a lot of blood and eh the doc said that you may keep a limp but aside of that you’re okay.”

Hiccup smiled shyly “Better than losing all of it, I suppose.” He tried to get comfortable again but was having a hard time doing so. Jack’s smile grew wide and he gently pushed Hiccup on one side on the bed so that he could lie next to him.

Jack turned on his side and looked into Hiccup’s green eyes “Pitch eh- when we last saw you eh- he didn’t do anything did he? Because if he did then I’ll bring him back to life only to kill him again.”

“I’m fine,” Hiccup simply said and he even meant it. What Pitch had done to him was over. He could finally be with Jack again and he wanted to focus on that.

“I wouldn’t know what I would have done if I would have lost you,” Jack whispered and turned to look at the boy that he had learned to love so dearly. One of his pale hand cupped Hiccup’s cheek “I love you.”

Hiccup smiled “I love you too.” He leaned into Jack’s touch. His white haired boyfriend pulled the blankets back and straddled his boyfriend, being careful not to hurt him. Jack leaned down and captured the brunet’s lips with his own, pulling him in the long awaited kiss. Of course Hiccup’s Dad couldn’t find a better time to bust into the room. Hiccup and Jack’s head flew to the door as I was flung open and Stoick stood in the doorframe. The man looked a little flustered but tried not to make it show.

“I’m so glad you can’t get pregnant,” Stoick said grumpily. He walked over to his son. His grumpy face soon transformed into a smiley one and the man had trouble holding back his tears.

“I’m sorry Hiccup!” he exclaimed. His son would have never been in this situation if he wouldn’t have been so homophobic. How could he have forgotten that Hiccup would always be his son and that his sexual orientation didn’t change that in the least. “If it weren’t for me then this wouldn’t have happened at all!”

“It’s not your fault, Dad,” Hiccup assured his father. Maybe Hiccup wouldn’t have been involved but Jack, Bunny and Toothless would still have suffered under Pitch and Jeremy’s wrath. Speaking of Jeremy…

“What happened to Jeremy?” he asked.

The smile on Jack’s face grew “Oh Jeremy…? He’s going to live the cozy life of a child molester in prison.”

Hiccup couldn’t help himself but smile. He had hoped that Jeremy would be locked away… “What is going to happen to you?” The brunet looked at Jack. They couldn’t possibly stay at the police station. Not after the police was involved.

“Oh we got a place,” Jack responded “Bunny’s going to get that job in the bar. They’re offering the both of us an apartment until we can get on our feet.”

“What? Really?” Hiccup was surprised that they had managed to do that in three days…

“Jep,” Jack grinned and sat up. “Looks like things are going better!”

“What about the rest of the Runaways?”

“They’re doing fine,” Jack shrug his shoulders. They would all be fine.

“Well there are going to be changes in our place,” Stoick said, looking at his son.

“Changes?” Hiccup asked. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one. “What changes?”

“Well there should be changes since the family is growing a member,” Stoick declared. He smiled at his son.

“I- I don’t understand a thing. What is happening?”

Stoick walked around the bed and sat down on his son’s other side. He took a deep breath and started explaining: “All of this happened because I threw you out, Hiccup. I refused to let you stay home because you were gay. That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. I love you Hiccup and I am so sorry. I can’t change anything that happened but I can try to be a better person. So if this started because I threw my homosexual son out of his own home then I should end it by adopting another one.”

“Adopting?” Hiccup asked. Who was Stoick adopting? The door opened and revealed Bunny and Toothless. They were both holding hands and their faces lit up when they saw that the brunet was awake. Toothless let go and rushed to Hiccup to wrap him in his arms.

“Hellooo brother!” he yelled and hugged him while Hiccup was more than a little confused. Brother?

“Y-You?” Hiccup asked, slowly understanding what was going on “We’re brothers now?”

“We will be! Hopefully… We’re still working on things,” Toothless explained and let go of Hiccup. He was careful of Hiccup’s leg und sat down on the bed without touching it. Bunny sat down next to his boyfriend.

Hiccup looked at the people who were in the room and tears where threatening to be spilled. “Is this real?” he asked with a shaky voice “I’m not dreaming am I?”

The people around him, the people he loved, smiled and shook their head.

“This is real,” Jack promised and kissed the smaller boy’s brow. Hiccup returned their smiles and soon they all engulfed him in a hug. If there was the one or other tear… then nobody mentioned it.

 


End file.
